Phoenix Tail
by Thee Slushee
Summary: Sequel to Phoenix Talon. I betcha no one saw the name coming! LOL anyways, Xiaoyu is drowning herself in blame. When the 6th tournament is announced, Xiaoyu is determined to right her wrong and enter. How will it all turn out? R and R!
1. Blames

**A/N: Hey everybody! It's Thee Slushee with the sequel to Phoenix Talon; Phoenix Tail! LOL what a name eh? I just named it after another one of her moves. Yeah, I'm cheap but its hard to come up with decent titles! Well, I haven't got the whole story planned out like last time. I'm writing it as I go along so I hope it turns out ok. Now, to the first chappie.**

**Chapter 1: Blames**

Xiaoyu was in her maths class, sitting at a desk by the window and mindlessly staring out of it. There were a few things going on in her mind but they were all circulating around one thing. _It's my fault Kazuya fell off, it's my fault he's got the Devil. It's my fault that Jin's got the Devil inside him, it's my fault Kazuya hates me…_A week has passed since she had tried out the time machine but all it did was bring blame. "Miss Ling!" the math teacher, Mrs Tanaka bellowed. Xiaoyu was instantly snapped out of her trance. "Huh?" Xiaoyu said, clueless about her situation. Xiaoyu slowly looked up at her teacher. She was definitely in her 40's but all the wrinkles on her face held experience, knowledge and wisdom. She was quite short and she had her hair tied up in a neat bun. She peered down at Xiaoyu through her glasses. "Miss Ling, you have to pay attention. You will never pass the end of year exams if you keep daydreaming like this, especially when you've been to all those tournaments. You missed out on a lot." Mrs Tanaka scalded. "Sorry Mrs Tanaka. It won't happen again." Xiaoyu said apologetically, knowing all too well that she probably will do it again. "See to it that it won't." Mrs Tanaka said before turning her back on Xiaoyu and heading back to the blackboard, writing out equations. Xiaoyu copied out the equations, her mind still on that same subject. Miharu looked at her friend sympathetically. She had been trying to find out what was wrong with Xiaoyu but to no avail. She knew that something was definitely bothering her.

When the home bell rang, all the students packed their bags and headed towards the front gate so they could go home. Xiaoyu and Miharu walked out of their maths class and were now walking down the corridors, going to get Panda. There was silence between them as Xiaoyu kept her eyes glued to the ground. Miharu had just about enough of this. "Xiao. Spill it." Miharu commanded. Xiaoyu averted her gaze from the floor to her friend standing beside her. "What?" Xiaoyu asked. "Xiao, has anybody told you that you're a bad liar?" Miharu said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. _Yeah, Julia told me, _Xiaoyu thought to herself. Xiaoyu stared at her friend; acting like she was confused, although Xiaoyu knew what Miharu was talking about. "I know something's bothering you, Xiao. You know you can tell me anything." Miharu said calmly. Xiaoyu looked back at the ground, considering her options. She looked back at Miharu with a smile on her face. "Ok, but first, we get out of school." Xiaoyu said, hoping that her plan of distracting Miharu will take her off the subject. Xiaoyu was going to hurry out of the school building when Miharu grabbed her arm. "You're not fooling me missy, spill it." _Damn, she's not as gullible as she looks,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself. "Alright," Xiaoyu said, giving in to Miharu. "Can we at least get Panda first?" Xiaoyu asked. "Fine." Miharu said, rolling her eyes. The two teenage girls picked up Panda, walked out of the school grounds and stood in front of the gate.

"Alright Xiao. What's the problem?" Miharu asked arms crossed expectantly. "Everything that's bad about the Mishima bloodline can be rooted back to me." Xiaoyu said sadly. Miharu was surprised by Xiaoyu's statement. "Where in the hell did you get that idea?" Miharu asked sceptically. "You know that time machine I was working towards? Well, it was made and I did go back in time. I didn't manage to save him though…" Xiaoyu said, bringing her eyes back to the ground, pieces of evidence that proves her theory playing in her mind.

_(Flashback)_

"You're going to be alright." Xiaoyu said to Kazuya when she was trying to pull him up.

_(Scene change)_

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. I know it was you who did this to me thirty-seven years ago." Kazuya said when he was holding Xiaoyu over the edge of the building.

_(Scene change)_

"If only that thing lasted longer, then Kazuya wouldn't have fallen off." Jun said in the dream Xiaoyu had after her confrontation with Devil Jin.

_(End Flashback)_

Miharu just gaped at Xiaoyu. "Well, even if you weren't there, Kazuya still would've fallen off though." Miharu said, attempting to comfort Xiaoyu but she knew that it wasn't working. "But I was there. I didn't make any difference." Xiaoyu said her fists tightly clenched at her sides. Miharu didn't know what to say to make Xiaoyu feel better. The only thing she knew she had to do was take Xiaoyu's mind off this whole ordeal. It was silent between the two. _Maybe it would've been better if I kept my mouth shut,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself. "Well, at least you've learned something. You can't change the past, no matter how much technological crap you've got, right?" Miharu stated. "Yeah." Xiaoyu said, a small smile forming on her face as she looked at her friend. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Miharu said. "I thought you'd never asked." Xiaoyu said excitedly. "Come on Panda." Xiaoyu said to her companion, who has been lying on the ground throughout their conversation. She got up and growled. The three of them walked towards the nearest café.

**A/N: Woah…..I didn't really like the way that chapter turned out. Oh well, I guess I've grown a bit rusty, even though it's only been a few weeks since I wrote my last one. It's just the first chapter though. Maybe its coz I'm writing this as I'm going along. I hope it isn't coz I'm not going to plan out the whole story, which could take a lot of time and then post it up coz I hope I don't end up like those authors that only update once a year :P Well, I hope you liked it anyway and yeah, I'm pretty much recapping what happened in the last story, just so you haven't forgotten. REVIEW!**


	2. Invitation

**A/N: ARGH! Its sooooo annoying that we cant reply to reviews anymore coz I absolutely luv doing that :( Well, even tho Xiao seems to be blaming herself so much, she's not suicidal so doncha'll worry! But since I cant resist, thanks to xjmaster for telling me the story that's made so far for Tekken 6. I'll somehow incorporate it into my story :D Well, since I cant reply to reviews (ARGH!) I'll get on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Invitation (Why must I always make my chapter titles so obvious!)**

Xiaoyu and Panda reached Xiaoyu's apartment on the third floor. She rummaged through her bag to find her house keys and after a few minutes of an in-depth search, she found them and opened the door to her apartment. When Xiaoyu walked in, she felt herself stand on something. Xiaoyu chuckled, reminded of when she stood on Julia's glasses. She looked down to see an envelope underneath her foot. Xiaoyu assumed it was one of her old bill envelopes and was about to continue when something on the top left hand corner of the envelope. Xiaoyu picked it up to have a closer inspection. It was the Mishima Zaibatsu logo. "No…way…" Xiaoyu said, instantly tearing apart the envelope. The letter read:

To Miss Ling Xiaoyu 

_You are invited to participate in the King of Iron Fist tournament 6. If you do not wish to participate, then you do not have to but if you do, fill out the entry form and send it back. Your presence will be highly appreciated. The tournament will commence in one week. We hope you will be ready by then._

_CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu_

_J. Mishima_

Xiaoyu raised her eyebrow._ The CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu normally doesn't actually write these letters._ Xiaoyu sat on her couch, thinking of possibilities of who J. Mishima could be. _It could be Jinpachi Mishima…I think he was the CEO of the company last tournament…but I heard that G corporation took control of it. It can't be Jin because he can't stand being called the son of Kazuya…who is it?_ Her eyes fell back onto the invitation, bringing her mind back to the fact that there was another tournament. "These tournaments just come sooner and sooner." Xiaoyu muttered as she read the invitation over and over again in her mind. This time, her mind wasn't as controversial about the idea. _I've got to go. Even if I try to make things right again, I'll probably end up screwing stuff up so the least I can do is apologise._ Xiaoyu turned her head towards Panda, who was sitting on the floor beside her. "What do you say Panda. Should we go for it?" Panda nodded her head vigorously. This brought a smile to Xiaoyu's face. "Alright, let's do it!" Xiaoyu stood up and rushed to her room, dropping the invitation. She emerged in her red and black training suit with red light up bangles. Instead of her usual two-ponytail hairstyle, this time it was a single ponytail. She stuffed her cellphone, a towel and a drink bottle into a little bag and led the eager Panda out of the apartment and onto the street towards the nearest dojo.

* * *

Xiaoyu and Panda stepped into the dojo, a little bell above the door ringing. She took a seat on the side and watched the students, aged 5-10 practicing some karate. When the students have finished afterwards, Xiaoyu went towards the man that was teaching the students. "Hello Sensei." Xiaoyu said cheerfully. The man turned around and instantly smiled. He was a middle-aged man with apparent wrinkles forming on his face. He was tall and quite well built, wearing traditional Japanese karate attire. "Xiaoyu! Another tournament coming up huh?" The man, Master Hiroki said. **(Very bad at making up Japanese names…..or any Asian names for that matter) **Xiaoyu nodded. "These tournaments just never end." Master Hiroki said with a chuckle. "Yeah." Xiaoyu said, smiling. "I was hoping that me and Panda could spar. Is that ok with you?" Xiaoyu asked. "It gains quite an audience every time you fight your Panda, Xiaoyu."

"Cool! Thank you Sensei!" Xiaoyu said, bowing after she said that. Panda ran up to Xiaoyu. "You ready?" Xiaoyu asked. Panda stood on her hind legs in answer. "Ok." Xiaoyu took two steps away and got into her fighting stance. "Ling Xiaoyu vs Panda." Master Hiroki said, imitating the voice-overs in beat em up games, making Xiaoyu giggle. "Ready? FIGHT!" Xiaoyu rushed at Panda, slapping her hand down quickly and following it up with a kick. The combo was too fast for Panda to do anything so she got flung back. Panda got up quickly and hammered both fists down on Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu was about to block it was the move came first, leaving Xiaoyu temporarily vulnerable. Panda rasied both paws, making Xiaoyu go airborne and then Panda hammered Xiaoyu back down while she was airborne. Xiaoyu screamed in pain as she hit the ground but she was back on her feet, her balance slightly shaken. Panda executed a left punch combo but Xiaoyu had dodged it by sidestepping. She performed a low sweep, making Panda flip. While Panda was airborne, Xiaoyu jumped in the air and executed three kicks, the last one making her flip back. Panda rolled forward and performed a cross chop, knocking Xiaoyu back. The students from the lesson had started to gather round the two fighters, cheering. While Xiaoyu was on the ground, Panda jumped and landed and Xiaoyu, the wind knocked out of her. "Ok, I give!" Xiaoyu said quickly before the last of her breath was gone. Whenever Panda performed that move, there was no way that Xiaoyu would be able to get back up in time. Panda got off her and was immediately swarmed by the students. Xiaoyu got up and brushed herself, panting. Master Hiroki walked up to Xiaoyu. "Ok… so I need to… brush up on… how to live… when a massive weight… gets placed on top of you." Xiaoyu said in between pants. "Yes, when will the tournament start?" Hiroki asked. "One week." Xiaoyu said, seeing Panda getting petted by all the students. "Then you'll need to start today." Master Hiroki crossed his arms. Xiaoyu groaned. _He reminds me of Hwoarang's mentor._

**A/N: Well then, there's the second chapter done. Hope you did like it. Yeah I kno, fight scenes are short but in my stories, they always are, and same with the chapters themselves:P Just hope you liked it anyways. REVIEW!**


	3. A new roommate

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Its me, Thee Slushee back with the 3rd chappie……now has that line been overused or what? Ok, everybody pretty much has guessed who J. Mishima could be (You cant hide it from us Namco...at least, we think you can't hide it from us) and yeah, I go to Gwendy's site a lot so I'm pretty interested in all that. I wud reply to each and every one of ya but the new rule is up……dammit! I luv responding to reviews so I'll just say, thanks a million for everybody that reviewed! You guys rock!… hope u like this chappie anyway. Oh crap! I forgot to mention. I don't and never will own a SINGLE THING of Tekken….Namco does. Ok now with that out of the way, lets get on with the story.**

**Chapter 3: A new roommate**

Xiaoyu and Panda stood outside the Mishima Hotel once again. Nostalgia filled Xiaoyu and she remembered everything that happened at the last tournament clearly…it only ended a few weeks ago. With a deep breath, Xiaoyu and Panda entered the building, the familiar surroundings hitting her like a tonne of bricks. There, behind the crimson granite desk, sat the same receptionist and as soon as the two met eye contact, a friendly smile spread across her face. "Long time, no see, Miss Ling." The receptionist commented as Xiaoyu and Panda walked towards the front desk. "Here for the tournament, I presume?" Xiaoyu nodded. "Well, here's your card key for room number 19 on the third floor." The receptionist gave Xiaoyu the card. "Thank you." Xiaoyu said cheerfully. She crouched down to her companion. "Ok Panda, be good." Xiaoyu said, a smile forming on her face as she petted her friend. She stood up and headed for the elevator. _I wonder if Asuka's going to be my roommate again…_Xiaoyu thought as the doors slid shut, taking her to the third floor.

There was a chime and the elevator doors slid apart. Xiaoyu stepped out of the elevator, her travelling bag trailing behind her. When she got to her room, she sliced her card key through the slit by the door handle and slowly. There was a girl with auburn hair wearing a baby blue tracksuit sitting on her bed, watching TV. "Miharu?" Xiaoyu exclaimed. The girl turned her head towards Xiaoyu and wore a sheepish grin. "Hey Xiao."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the tournament?"

"Wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you've definitely surprised me."

Xiaoyu laid down her travelling bag next to the bed closest to the door and jumped onto Miharu's bed to see what she was watching. She was watching the O.C. "I thought the O.C aired on Friday nights…today's Wednesday." **(Haha, today actually is a Friday night but who really cares :P) **" It's not actually airing, silly. I got the DVD." Miharu held up the DVD case. "You never get tired of watching the first season, huh?" Xiaoyu asked, grinning slightly. "Who would?" Miharu asked, meaning for the question to be rhetorical, but Xiaoyu answered it anyway. "I for one would but since I got nothing else to do, I'll watch." Xiaoyu said, lying on her stomach, arms crossed in front of her, chin rested on her arm while her feet was kicking the air. "Admit it Xiao, you love it just as much as I do." Miharu said mockingly. "Pssh, yeah right." Xiaoyu said, rolling her eyes. And so the two teenagers watched the O.C DVD.

* * *

The next morning, Xiaoyu was ready to go down for breakfast while Miharu was lying half asleep on the floor after Xiaoyu's wake up call (putting the earphones of her Ipod into Miharu's ears and putting the volume on full blast). "Come on, Miharu. We're going to be late." Xiaoyu said, chuckling. "Arrrrrhhhhhmmmm." Miharu groaned. After a lot of complaining, Xiaoyu managed to get Miharu onto her feet and into the shower. A few minutes have passed and a completely new Miharu had emerged from the shower. "Don't just stand there, Xiao. We're going to be late!" Miharu said and pretty much power walked out the door. Xiaoyu stood there, confused but then followed afterwards.

The two had emerged in the dining hall. Xiaoyu's eyes flew to the far end of the dining hall where all of her friends hung out. Xiaoyu caught sight of the red headed Korean and led Miharu towards the table. "Hey Xiao." Julia said. "Man was it annoying to leave here a week ago and then find out that there's another tournament." Hwoarang complained. "Yeah, I know whatcha mean. I live in Brazil!" Christie agreed. Xiaoyu and Miharu took their seats. Xiaoyu noticed a man with blonde hair sitting across from her and her eyes immediately lit up. "Steve! You made it!" "Yep. Everything's in tip top shape again. This time, I won't go out that easily." Steve said proudly in his highly accented voice, pounding a fist on his open palm. "I'd never thought I'd see Miss Shopoholic again in these tournaments." Hwoarang said, his gaze reaching the unusually silent Miharu. "Well, I got invited and my life was getting a bit boring so I thought I'd come kick some butt!" Miharu said enthusiastically. Miharu suddenly noticed a Japanese girl sitting next to her that she hasn't met before. "Ok, I've pretty much met everybody else here except for you. What's your name?" Miharu asked. "Name's Asuka Kazama." Asuka said in a not exactly hostile tone but not exactly friendly either. "Kazama? Xiao, she could be related to Jin." Miharu said excitedly. "Sorry Miharu but that's old news. We met her at the last tournament and we have asked her. She just might be a cousin but we really don't know." Julia stated. Asuka and Xiaoyu glanced at each other. They knew all to well what kind of relationship there was between Asuka and Jin…and they didn't exactly feel like letting the cat out of the bag yet.

"Attention all Iron Fist tournament participants," the booming voice of the tournament official echoing throughout the dining hall. "We apologise for the inconvenience for bringing you all back here to Tokyo. Since no new participants have entered, I'll spare you all the rules and regulations." The group of teenagers breathed a sigh of relief; saved from the boredom. "The tournament will start in two days so take the time to train. We hope you enjoy your stay at the Mishima Hotel." With that, the tournament official exited the area, leaving everybody to return to their conversations. "Does anybody have any idea on who J. Mishima is?" Julia asked. "Well, it's definitely not that Jinpachi dude I've heard so much about. Didn't G Corporation take control of the Zaibatsu?" Christie said, surprising everybody. "I had no idea you were so interested in the media." Steve stated. Christie shrugged. "What better thing to do in your spare time than listen to what's going on in the world?" Christie said. Everybody blankly stared at Christie for a few seconds. "What?" "It's definitely not Jin either. He would rather be dead than call himself a Mishima." Asuka said, realising a second later that she shouldn't have said that. "And how would you know that?" Hwoarang asked, crossing his arms. Asuka glanced desperately at Xiaoyu, hoping she would bail her out. Xiaoyu got the message and instantly spoke. "Well, uh, I've told Asuka a lot about Jin." Xiaoyu said, smiling weakly. Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at both of them. "Well, if it's not Jin or Jinpachi, who could it be?" Miharu asked. "Maybe we'll all find out later in the tournament." Julia stated. "Xiao, could you help me brush up on some fighting techniques? I've sorta gotten rusty after the fourth tournament." Miharu asked. "Well…" Xiaoyu looked up, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Ok!" Xiaoyu said childishly. "Two fighters with the same fighting style could definitely not be good." Christie said. "It's double trouble." Hwoarang said. "You got that right!" Xiaoyu and Miharu said simultaneously. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, walking towards the elevator. "It was bad enough with just Xiaoyu." Steve joked. "Now we gotta deal with double." Hwoarang added. Julia and Asuka laughed a little, watching the doors to the elevator slide together.

**A/N: Ok, this was a random chappie and jus so you know, I know absolutely nothing about the O.C, zilch, nada, zero, none….some other words meaning nothing. I've never seen a single bit of it before but all I know is that my friends like it and I thought Xiao and Miharu wud like it as well. And also, I haven't actually posted this on Friday night (duh!) but I wrote that part on Friday night. Hope you liked it anyways and will keep reading. I'm sorry if I bored you to death on this chappie. REVIEW!**


	4. A new goal

**A/N: Hey hey everybody! Thee Slushee's back again. I know I cant reply to reviews but this one I cant resist. Thanks so much for pointing that out, krappkarmin, I'll try and improve on it k? And to AKMDS, (gives her a piece of paper that says award) That's ur award :P jus kidding. I'm not really expanding on any pairings but there mite be Xiaoyin. To everybody else that reviewed, thanks a billion! You guys are the coolest! Now before Namco goes and sues me, I dont and never will own ANYTHING about the Tekken series, Namco does…..unless I own them, BWAHAHAHA…….but I don't so there. Ok, with that out of the way, on with chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: A new goal**

Dawn had broken in the city of Tokyo. Two teenage girls were sound asleep on their beds. A couple of knocks at the door disturbed the tranquil silence. The two stirred in their beds.

"Get the door, Xiao." Miharu said sleepily, not opening her eyelids.

"No, you get it." Xiaoyu retorted with equal sleepiness, putting the pillow on her head.

More knocks were sounded.

"Get it, Miharu." Xiaoyu said sounding a little annoyed, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"You're closer to the door, you get it." Miharu said, facing away from the door.

Xiaoyu let out an annoyed groan and pulled the pillow off her head. "Fine, you lazy dumbum."

With that, Xiaoyu sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. The knocks were becoming impatient. "Coming, coming" Xiaoyu said drowsily as she placed her feet on the ground, getting used to the morning chill. She stood up and dragged her feet towards the door and opened it. "Good morning Miss Ling," The tournament official said. "Morning." Xiaoyu replied, her eyelids only half open. "Here are the tournament schedules for you and Miss Hirano." He handed her two sheets of paper. "Breakfast will be in half an hour, as usual." With that, he disappeared down the corridor to arise someone else from their slumber. Xiaoyu closed the door and dragged her feet back towards her bed.

"Who was that, Xiao?" Miharu asked, not moving a muscle.

"Just the tournament official with the schedules." Xiaoyu said, yawning in the middle of that sentence.

"Man, I totally forgot that you need to get no sleep for these tournaments." Miharu said sarcastically, rising to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes.

"I can adjust to it quickly however you, Sir Sleepalot, need to get used to this." Xiaoyu said, walking over to Miharu's bed.

Miharu yawned, stretching her arms. "Well, a girl like me needs her beauty sleep." Miharu said jokingly, finally exiting the warmth and comfort of her bed to the cold grasp of the morning. Xiaoyu chuckled. "Here's your schedule for today and before you say anything – "

"Bags the bathroom." Miharu said quickly, grabbing her clothes and entering the bathroom with lightning speed. Xiaoyu stomped the ground childishly. "Why does that keep happening to me?"

* * *

After forty minutes, the two arrived in the dining hall and headed towards their usual table at the back. "You guys are late." Christie said, stating the obvious as the two arrived. "Well, Miharu here hogged the bathroom." Xiaoyu said, pointing at Miharu with her thumb. "I did not hog it." Miharu argued back. 

"Oh yes you-" Xiaoyu started.

"Shut up before you two get into a huge argument." Steve said, having experienced this before. The two complied and sat down without saying a word. "So, who's fighting who?" Asuka asked. "I better not be fighting Bryan again. My arm has just fully healed." Steve said. Everyone took their sheets and scanned through it. "Well, it looks like I'm fighting Jack-5." Asuka said calmly, putting her paper down. "Jack-5? I fought Gun-Jack in the third tournament and take it from me; the material they're made out of is pretty damn hard." Hwoarang said, still scanning through his list. "Ok, I'm versing Ganryu. I think he's that sumo guy." Christie said. Julia gulped. "He's in this tournament?" Julia asked. "We haven't seen him though but if he's ever coming this way, we'll tell you to go hide underneath the table." Steve joked. Julia glared at him.

"Alright. I'm facing Bruce." Steve said casually, putting his paper down. "I've heard he's a pretty good kickboxer so don't get too cocky, Steve." Julia warned. "Kickboxing ain't much different to normal boxing. I think I've got this one in the bag." Steve said, leaning back coolly, crossing his arms. "You're too overconfident, a bit of Hwoarang has rubbed off on you." Asuka stated. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Hwoarang asked. "Xiao, I'm fighting your Panda." Julia said with a bit of concern in her voice. "Really? Great, now I don't know who to go for." Xiaoyu said glumly, placing her elbow on the table and putting her face in her hand. "I'll try not to hurt your Panda too much." Julia said. "You better not, or I'm gonna kick your ass to the moon and back!" Xiaoyu said in a mock threatening voice.

"I'm facing Raven again. I guess he wasn't happy bout losing last time." Hwoarang said, his trademark smirk spreading across his face. "Like I said last time, don't take him lightly. He could've gotten better." Steve warned. "Yeah well, if I did it last time, I can just as easily do it again." Hwoarang said confidently. "Am I the only one that's totally lost?" Miharu asked. "You and me both, sister." Christie replied. "Glad I'm not the only one." Miharu said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Ok, I'm up against….Marshall Law." Miharu said, after quickly scanning through her schedule. "Isn't he the guy who's like Bruce Lee?" Christie asked. "Yeah. Now that you mention it, he does remind me of Bruce Lee." Steve said. "He's pretty fast and he has a super high voice." Xiaoyu added.

"And I'm versing Craig Marduk." Xiaoyu said feeling a little nervous since she has heard that he was pretty ruthless. "Don't worry, Xiao. I versed him in the last tournament and yeah, he's pretty strong but he's pretty slow." Asuka said, smirking a little bit. "Hmmm…" Xiaoyu looked up, tapping an index finger against her chin. "I suppose that gives me a little bit of an edge huh?" Xiaoyu asked. "Just a little bit." Christie replied. Julia stood up. "Ok, my match's up first so I'm going to go train." With that, Julia headed towards the elevator on the far side. "Jules! Wait for me! I'm fighting a robot!" Asuka called out to Julia, hoping to catch her before she goes in the elevator.

With Julia and Asuka gone, Xiaoyu decided to read through her schedule again, just because she's bored. She looked through her list twice now and she had noticed something missing. She kept reading it over and over again. "How come Mr. Yoshimitsu isn't in this?" Xiaoyu thought aloud, not really expecting a reply but she got one anyway. "Didn't you hear Xiao? After the last tournament, Bryan and Yoshimitsu had a death match…" Christie paused for a second. "…Bryan won."

Xiaoyu's expression changed from confusion to horror. "He…he killed him?" Xiaoyu repeated the words to make sure they were true. "That Bryan bloke is pretty merciless." Steve said. "Yeah, I feel sorry for Yoshimitsu." Xiaoyu looked down for a second. She didn't know him that well, but he had saved her life. _He saved my life…the least I can do is to avenge him_. Xiaoyu looked back at her remaining friends with nothing more than pure determination. "I've got to avenge him." Xiaoyu spoke in a voice with as much determination as her facial features. "What? Are you crazy? He's a mad man!" Hwoarang exclaimed. "Mr. Yoshimitsu saved my life…the least I can do is beat Bryan at least." Xiaoyu said. "Have you completely forgotten what the guy did to me? I mean, no offense or anything but he could do a lot worse to you." Steve said, trying to talk Xiaoyu out of it. "I've got to try at least." Xiaoyu argued back. "He could kill you. The man has no conscience." Christie said.

It was all no use. She had made her mind up. _Ok, gotta do two things in this tournament. 1. Apologise to Kazuya without getting myself thrown off something and 2. at least beat Bryan if I ever come across him….oh yeah, and 3. Have a PROPER conversation with Jin._

Xiaoyu stood up and made her way to the elevator. _If I wanna fulfil at least one of these goals, I'm gonna need to train._

**A/N: Well, hows that for chapter 4? I just rememebered Bryan's ending movie and he might not actually turn up in Tekken 6 becoz of that. I kno a lot of Yoshimitsu fans will get soooooo mad with Namco if it was true but I'm just guessing here. Hope you liked it and will keep reading it. Xiao's fight with Marduk will definitely be next chapter. REVIEW! (hope that was better krappkarmin)**


	5. First match

**A/N: Hey, 5th chapter up by the one and only, Thee Slushee. I kno the updates are becoming less and less frequent….my homework mountain is building up so I'm soooo sorry! Damn NCEA stuff…….Hope this chapter will make up for it. Read and Review! Sorry for the title, cudn't think of anything else :P**

**Chapter 5: First match**

Xiaoyu was standing in a room filled with grid squares, awaiting her opponent. She was wearing a blue Chinese suit with sky blue shorts; blue light up bangles and her hair was up in two buns. Small wings shot out the back of her suit. She stood there, tapping her foot impatiently. _Where the hell is that Marduk dude?_ Xiaoyu thought as she took in her surroundings just to pass the time. Xiaoyu finally heard some footsteps in the distance and she instantly shot her head up. _It's about time._ He was wearing a black open vest and snakeskin style pants. He was bald and a small pair of shades rested on his nose. When he stood about a meter away from Xiaoyu, her jaw dropped. He was a massive man, even taller than Panda on hind legs.

"This should be an easy win." Marduk muttered under his breath.

"I suppose you learned absolutely nothing when you lost to my very good friend, Asuka Kazama in the last tournament." Xiaoyu said a smirk forming on her face.

"That was a fluke!" Marduk barked.

"Yeah, whatever," Xiaoyu said sarcastically, waving a hand to dismiss the subject.

The room started to glow intensely bright and the two fighters had to shield their eyes, even though Marduk was wearing sunglasses. When the two opened their eyes, the scenery was entirely different. They stood on a small platform inside a satellite and in the background, Earth could be seen. The arena seemed so real. Xiaoyu shook her head and concentrated at the task at hand. The booming voice of the tournament official echoed throughout the area. "Craig Marduk versus Ling Xiaoyu." Xiaoyu got into her fighting stance. "Let's see if it really was a fluke." Marduk growled in annoyance and got into his.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Marduk rushed at Xiaoyu and performed a deadly punch but since the punch was head high to him, it completely missed Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu grabbed his arm, backhanded the back of this head and used the same hand to push him onto the floor. However, he was a pretty large man and she couldn't manage to push him onto the floor. Marduk smirked and executed a powerful knee to Xiaoyu's face. She was instantly on the ground, blood trickling from the broken tissue in Xiaoyu's nose. Marduk jumped into the air and was expecting to stomp on her fallen body but Xiaoyu's reactions had saved her just in time by rolling out of the way. As Xiaoyu was rising, she spun around with her foot in the air and quickly snapped it back. This caught Marduk's shoulder and pushed it down slightly. Xiaoyu performed one of her favourite juggles **(A/N: And its one of my favs too :P)**. She quickly executed a backflip, followed by two slaps leaving her in reverse stance, two backhand slaps and part of her original combo. Marduk was up in seconds, not fazed by her combo. Marduk performed an overhead smash, which left Xiaoyu crouching slightly. He instantly executed a crouch grab. He picked her up, flipped her over and slammed her back on the ground. Xiaoyu was feeling sharp pain in her whole body but she wasn't going to give up. She was back on her feet in no time, fuelled by the determination to fulfil at least one of her goals. She spun around and threw a foot over her shoulder. Marduk blocked the move and was about to perform a bone crushing back grab when Xiaoyu jumped back and landed on Marduk's shoulder. Marduk tried to get her off his shoulders but not before Xiaoyu smacked him in the face as hard as she could. Xiaoyu jumped off his shoulders, leaving him to fall to the ground. Marduk struggled to get back up but immediately slumped back on the ground.

"Ling Xiaoyu is the victor." Suddenly, all the scenery disappears, returning to the grid squares. Xiaoyu immediately sat down, puffing from the fight. She wiped the blood with the back of her hand, stood up and walked towards Marduk. Xiaoyu slightly crouched beside him. "Now that's why you should NEVER underestimate teenagers." After the paramedic touched up her nose, she left the arena, happy that she had won her first match.

* * *

Xiaoyu returned to the hotel to find Asuka waiting in the lobby.

"Hey Asuka!" Xiaoyu shouted from the entrance and walked towards her.

"Hey Xiao, how'd your match go?" Asuka asked

"Well, I managed to beat him and hopefully, teach him a lesson." Xiaoyu said, giggling after she said that.

"Yeah, Marduk had one heck of an ego last time we faced. I think his overconfidence was his downfall." Asuka said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Now that the others aren't here, did you manage to catch up on quite a bit with your older brother?" Xiaoyu asked, eager to hear her answer.

"Well, we talked a bit. Jin told me about what our mum was like and we did discuss our lives before that moment." Asuka said.

"Do you happen to know where he is now?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Jin's pretty clever. He wouldn't tell me because he knew that I would most definitely tell you. I don't know why but I think he's avoiding you." Asuka said.

"Now why on earth would he do that?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I do know something though. He said that he doesn't want you to get hurt. You do remember the last time you played hero right? He could've killed you." Asuka said matter of factly.

"Yeah well, he is my friend and all. We don't want him to be rampaging the world like a maniac in his devil form now do we?" Xiaoyu joked.

Asuka laughed. "Yeah, but there's one thing. If Jin can turn into that…thing. Do you think I can as well?" Asuka asked, worry definite in her tone.

"Well if you could, you would've already transformed before but since you haven't, I think you would've taken more from your mother than from you're father, do you know what I mean?" Xiaoyu said. Asuka looked at her, confused.

"But the first time Jin transformed was when he was 19. I'm only 17, I could still transform you know." Asuka said, picturing herself with raven feathered wings, buffalo horns and a laser beam that's as hot as a light sabre.

"Don't worry Asuka. If you transformed into a devil, I'll be right there to snap you out of it." Xiaoyu said, clicking her fingers.

This brought a smile to Asuka's face. "Thanks Xiao, you really are the best."

"What are friends for?" Xiaoyu asked, bursting into laughter after that. After that statement, a slightly bruised Julia entered the lobby with a bottle of water. "You have no idea how long the line is just for a bottle of water." Julia joked and took a swig at her bottle. Her eyes fell on Xiaoyu.

"Hey Xiao, how did your fight go?"

"Well, I managed to beat him. It wasn't easy though," Xiaoyu stated.

"So, how'd the match between you and Panda go?"

"I'm really sorry Xiao but…I beat your Panda." Julia looked down, ashamed.

"Don't worry too much, Julia. As long as you didn't kill her or seriously injure her, then it's fine." Xiaoyu said, wearing a huge smile.

"I tried not to hurt her too much." Julia looked back up at the two.

"What about your fight, Asuka?" Xiaoyu asked, turning towards Asuka.

"Mine isn't till later and besides, I did a helluva lot of training this morning. I think I can take that walking scrap heap on." Asuka said confidently.

It went silent in the group. "Say, have you guys seen the O.C?" Xiaoyu asked excitedly.

"The O.C?" Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about it." Julia said.

"Well, Miharu rented the DVD. You guys wanna see?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Sure." Julia said.

Asuka shrugged. "I've got about 5 hours to kill before my fight."

"Great! Let's go." Xiaoyu said, leading both Asuka and Julia to the elevator.

**A/N: Ok, hope you liked that chappie. Yeah, I kno. There's absolutely no way Xiao wud've beaten Marduk but it's my fic so I say she can :P Xjmaster, I can't guarantee that the things you mentioned bout Jin will happen but I will try my best ok? Anyways, hope ya'll liked this chapter. Since I hav no idea what costumes Xiaoyu would hav in Tekken 6, I'm jus describing my customised Xiaoyu :P I'm sure ya'll wud've picked that up but still, gotta mention it to the people who hasn't picked it up yet. I apologise for the rushed ending! Well, R n R peoples!**


	6. Trouble brews

**A/N: Hey peoples! Here's the 6th chapter, brought to your computer screen by Thee Slushee :P (ahem) Yeah! There's gonna be a Tekken tourney tomorrow… not a major one but still…it's a tourney! I am soooo going for it. Wish me luck! anyways, glad I got sum positive comments. That was a pretty good suggestion xjmaster but I think I'll tweak it a bit jus so that you don't entirely see it coming. It should happen later in the story. Ok, I don't and never will own a single thing from the Tekken franchise. I am jus a harmless obsessed fan. Now, to the story!**

**Chapter 6: Trouble brews  
**

Since the participants that won their first match had suffered quite a bit of damage, there will be a two day waiting period for the fighters to recuperate **(Not like my first story where Xiaoyu's broken nose was pretty much healed the next day :P)**. Xiaoyu and Miharu were talking about their matches in the lobby.

"Man, that Law guy was pretty fast and strong. I was surprised that I beat him at all." Miharu stated.

"The only reason you beat him was because you trained with the best." Xiaoyu said, pointing to herself.

"Get real Xiao! We all know I have a natural talent for this sport." Miharu joked, a broad smile reaching her face.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. At this moment, Asuka, Julia and Christie approached the two in the lobby. "Hey!" Christie said enthusiastically, waving at the two. Miharu and Xiaoyu waved back. "Where are the guys?" Julia asked. "Probably training." Miharu said, rolling her eyes. "I half expected Steve to train but I never thought Hwoarang would as well." Xiaoyu said. "His mentor probably made him." Asuka said. This made Xiaoyu instantly search the area using her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief afterwards. "My grandpa isn't here so I don't need to train with him." Xiaoyu said, relieved.

"Ok, what do you guys wanna do?" Miharu asked.

"How about we do some shopping?" Christie suggested.

"That's a great idea." Julia said excitedly.

Xiaoyu cocked her head to one side. "I thought you said that you have no need for material possessions or something like that?"

"Yeah but I do want a few trinkets to remember these tournaments." Julia said.

"I've got nothing else better to do so ok." Asuka said casually.

"You are such a tomboy, Asuka." Miharu joked.

"So, where do you suggest we go?" Christie said, clapping her hands at looking expectantly at Xiaoyu.

"Don't look at me. Miharu's the shopoholic." Xiaoyu said quickly.

"I say we go to the city square. It's got loads of stuff!" Miharu said enthusiastically.

"Ok, let's go!" Christie said.

* * *

One hour later, Xiaoyu, Miharu, Asuka, Julia and Christie were at the city square. There was a bustling crowd at the square, mostly shoppers. Miharu lead the group to a variety of stores and at the end of the trip, everybody had at least one bag filled to the brim with clothes. They were now at a café having lunch, admiring the beautiful fountain placed in the middle of the square. Everybody was having a light hearted conversation when there was some sort of earthquake of some sort, knocking people of chairs and to the group in specific, Xiaoyu. Miharu's latte was spilled all over her and her jaw immediately dropped. While Xiaoyu was rubbing her lower back, she saw something in the distance that made her eyes go wide.

There was a man in the distance that was sprinting towards the square. Blue and purple aura surrounded him and spikes protruded from his spine. He was quite a bulky man; his clenched fist would've been the size of Xiaoyu's head. As he got closer, there was another detail that, if it was possible, make her jaw drop further. There was a mouth on his chest that had razer sharp teeth and a rolling blue tongue. He was on a rampage. Everybody around the group just started screaming and running away.

"What the hell is that?" Miharu exclaimed.

"I don't know but I think it would be a good idea if we got out of here." Julia said quickly.

"You have a good point." Christie added.

Everybody was preparing to run when some sort of spirit forced it's way out of the monstrous man and was making it's way very quickly towards Asuka.

Asuka gasped. She had just reacted to what was happening so she couldn't move out of the way fast enough as it came towards her with incredible speed. It had entered Asuka and she gave an eardrum-shattering shriek. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, clasping onto her left shoulder and hyperventilating, holding back her tears. "Asuka!" Everybody said simultaneously and crowded around her. "What happened, Asuka?" Xiaoyu asked, anxiety filling her as she dreaded the answer. Without saying anything, Asuka peeled away her palm that was covering her left shoulder. What had appeared on Asuka's flesh made everyone gasp, Xiaoyu especially.

There was a symbol burned on her skin that looked more like a tattoo. The symbol was two symbols that looked like lightning strikes intertwined with each other. Xiaoyu immediately recognised the symbol. It was the same symbol that was on Jin's left shoulder. Xiaoyu was distracted from her thoughts when the monstrosity of a man appeared a few meters behind them, slightly crouching. Suddenly, a humongous fireball was blasted out of the mouth on the thing's chest. "Duck!" Christie screamed. Everybody had complied and hit the deck, the fireball soaring over them. "We have definitely got to get out of here." Miharu shouted. Julia, Christie and Xiaoyu nodded in agreement. Asuka just stared at her newly formed scar. Xiaoyu, Miharu, Julia and Christie stood up, preparing to sprint for their lives when they realised that the fireball had become a wall of flames, cutting them off. Xiaoyu, along with the other three, turned back around, staring at the monstrous being before them, getting into their fighting stances. The man unleashed a twisted battle cry and charged towards them. Xiaoyu was getting ready to strike when all of a sudden, Asuka stood up and released a laser beam. It hit the man right in the forehead, making him fall over because of the power of the attack.

Asuka couldn't hold the laser beam steadily so the beam started to elevate and eventually stopped. Asuka immediately grabbed the side of her head and then collapsed. Xiaoyu was gaping widely at what had just happened right before her eyes, her friends doing the same thing. Julia was the first one to shake herself out of the trance. "We've got to get out of here, while he's down." Julia said seriously. Everyone shook their heads lightly and stared at Julia.

"We would've gotten out of here ages ago if it wasn't for those flames." Miharu retorted.

"You can just jump through them. It won't really burn if you jump through it quickly." Xiaoyu stated, recalling what Asuka did when they fought against Devil Jin.

"What about Asuka?" Christie asked, concern evident in her voice.

Julia thought for a second. "Everybody, grab a limb. We're going to have to carry her out."

Xiaoyu grabbed onto her left arm, supporting Asuka's shoulder with her shoulder. Julia grabbed onto her right arm. Miharu and Christie grabbed her legs and lifted her up. They walked up to the flames.

"It's now or never." Christie said and jumped through the flames, everybody else following suit. Xiaoyu felt the heat of the flames but none of them had actually scorched her. When everybody was through the flames, Christie, Miharu, Julia and Xiaoyu sprinted towards the nearest alleyway; somewhere they can hide for a while. They laid Asuka down carefully on the ground and looked at each other.

"How on earth do we get outta here before that lunatic comes and burns us all?" Miharu asked, trying her hardest not to raise her voice.

**A/N: Ooooh, things are getting a little interesting eh? I'm sorry if the details are kinda sketchy but you do kno what's going on rite? This was a cool idea when I first thought of it and I hope it turned out ok. You guys are the judge. Wish me luck for the tourney tomorrow:D **


	7. Narrow Escape Part 1

**A/N: Hey hey people! Yet another chappie from Thee Slushee. Ok, I thought I should've introduced Jinpachi later in the story but glad you guys liked it! Well, the tourney was pretty awesome (appreciated the good luck, Tekkengeek01)…..even tho I didn't really get far, those people were pretty good. But those people were like in their 20's. I was happy that I beat them a few times when we were just playing for fun. I got a free t-shirt, even tho it's a bit….huge but still, a freebie! Ahem, anyways, u don't really have to tell me bout ur idea, xjmaster. U can write that story urself since it was ur idea, if you want to. Ok, I don't and never will own the Tekken series, Namco does. I am jus another obsessed fan. Ok, to the story!**

**Chapter 7: Narrow escape Part 1**

"Ok, we don't really have a lot of time since that guy might've gotten up by now." Christie said, seriously.

"We could call the guys and ask for a little help." Xiaoyu suggested.

"And what the hell are they gonna do? They can't just walk up to it and fight it. The guy has a mouth on his chest!" Miharu retorted.

"Maybe we can just get Asuka to do that thing she did last time…if we can wake her up." Christie suggested.

"That laser beam thing she did took a lot out of her. I don't think she'll wake up for a while." Xiaoyu said.

While the group was talking, Julia was thinking up a solution, like she always did in any life-threatening situation. "We've got to use some kind of distraction, something that could draw his attention away from us so we can get out of here." Julia stated, sounding like a military general.

"We're gonna need a huge one 'cause I think this guy is pretty focussed on what he wants to do…kill us!" Miharu said.

"Do you always have to be so negative?" Christie asked.

"Ok, maybe we can call the guys and ask them to perform a little distraction." Julia said.

"And when we get out, they'll be in danger." Miharu stated.

"Miharu, can you jus-" Xiaoyu was interrupted by another slight earthquake, making the group lose their footing for a little bit. This indicated that the man was up and in no time, the group will be found.

"No time to argue, we've got to get out of here." Christie said, grabbing Asuka's leg. The rest of the group complied, lifting Asuka and sprinting down the alley. When they reached the end, they took a right turn and sprinted as fast as they could, down a street, which was shaken a little bit due to the slight earthquakes before. The group turned into another alleyway, heavily panting. They, once again, placed Asuka down carefully and immediately fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"We…can't…keep doing this…" Miharu said in between pants.

"Hopefully this…should buy us more time…" Julia said.

Xiaoyu took out her cellphone. "We've got to call the guys. It's the only way." Miharu was too tired to complain so she decided to let her do it. Xiaoyu dialled a number and listened to the monotonous ring. "Come on, pick up already." Xiaoyu muttered as the ringing continued. Suddenly, the ringing ceased and a familiar voice was heard.

"Yo, Hwoarang speaking." Hwoarang spoke through the other line.

"Hwoarang! You and Steve have got to help us! There's this crazy monster dude trying to kill us." Xiaoyu said quickly.

"Woah, lemme get this straight. There's a monster dude trying to kill you and…" Hwoarang said, wanting Xiaoyu to finish off the sentence.

"Me, Christie, Miharu, Jules and Asuka. Asuka's knocked out right now and we're tired of running. Can you get a hold of Steve and help us!" Xiaoyu asked, sounding desperate now.

"There's a monster chasing you guys?" Hwoarang asked, sounding sceptical.

"Hwoarang, we don't have time for this! Get a hold of Steve and come help us now! We're near the city square. You and Steve have got to make a distraction for us to get out of here." Xiaoyu said, wasting no time.

"Ok, ok, yeesh. We'll be there to make a distraction for this 'monster'." Hwoarang said, sounding unconvinced.

"You better be." Xiaoyu said bitterly. She snapped her phone shut and looked at the group with worry in her eyes.

"I don't think Hwoarang believes me. We've gotta think of an alternative, just in case."

"Right now, all we have to do is have faith in them." Julia said, sounding just as worried as Xiaoyu.

"Great, we're putting our lives in the palms of Steve Fox and Hwoarang. We are doomed." Miharu said.

"I'm sure they'll come through for us." Christie said in fake confidence.

"I'm not worried if they'll come through for us now. I'm just worrying if they'll get here in time." Julia said gravely.

A twisted maniacal laughter was heard. Everyone turned to face that gruesome monster, blocking the alleyway. The group stood up, struggling a bit, carrying Asuka and was about to run for it when the man stomped on the ground ferociously and everyone became paralysed, falling back slowly. Asuka was dropped back onto the ground.

"I can't move!" Miharu screamed.

"We're definitely done for now." Xiaoyu said sadly.

Asuka slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" Asuka mumbled, as she opened her eyes, everything a great blur at first but it all became clear. "What the hell is that?" Asuka exclaimed fear painted on her face as it came closer. Everyone else was powerless to do anything, just watching the scene before them. All of a sudden, Asuka started to take large gasps of air, her hands slowly mutating into claws and her jumpsuit, top, gloves and boots turning blood red. Xiaoyu gasped._ She's turning into a devil._ Sharp buffalo horns shot out of her temples, Asuka shrieking in pain. Raven feathered wings burst out of her spine, fully stretched. Asuka stood up, took flight and laser beamed the monster before them. Soon, the group was out of their paralysed state and was staring at what was happening before them. The man got shot back, legs in the air. He slowly started to stand up when another beam coming from a completely different direction shot back down on the man, grounding him once more. Devil Asuka flew out of the alley and the battle between her, the mystery laser beam person and the man began.

"This is our chance to get out of here." Julia said, everybody snapping their heads towards her.

"We can't just leave Asuka in this form! We've got to get her back to her original self." Xiaoyu argued back and ran out of the alley, ignoring her friend's shouts to state otherwise.

Devil Asuka and the anonymous laser beam person were in the air, the man on the ground, trying to fight them off. Xiaoyu looked closer at the anonymous person and it was in fact, Devil Jin. Xiaoyu gasped._ I've definitely gotta try and help them._

**A/N: In action sequences, I always seem to end them with Xiaoyu thinking about saving someone. Well, its my style:P Ok, hope ya'll liked that and doncha worry, xjmaster. This isn't Jin's official appearance. This is just Devil Jin but he'll be back later on and I think I'll use ur idea on how he'll appear but jus like I said, I'll tweak it a lil so that you don't fully see it coming. Ok, a bit of early action in the story but hope u like it! Thee Slushee out.**


	8. Narrow Escape Part 2

**A/N: Heyaz! Its Thee Slushee back, yet again, for the 8th chapter! Awwww, thanks a heap xjmaster. I'll try not to let ya down. Thanks for the reviews everybody! Ok, so last we left off, Xiao's gonna try and save Devil Jin and Devil Asuka. Should be interesting eh? Like I've sed a million times before, I don't and never will own the Tekken series. If I did, I probably would've made the whole story revolve round Xiao. LOL Ahem, to the story!**

**Chapter 8: Narrow escape Part 2**

Devil Jin, Devil Asuka and the man **(I am sooooo tired of calling him "the man" but since they don't know who he is yet (and we all do) I'd jus hav to stick with it) **were in the midst of their battle. Devil Asuka had just dealt a powerful roundhouse kick to the man and he went spinning through the air. Devil Jin spread his wings and flew up, laser beaming the downed opponent. Devil Asuka caught sight of Devil Jin and took flight, grabbing Devil Jin's arm and flinging him into the ground. Devil Jin snarled and flew back up to Devil Asuka, both of them engaging in their own battle. The man stood up and shot a fireball at the two. Both of them evaded it and started to attack the man once more. Xiaoyu watched them intently, trying to figure out what to do.

"Xiao, are you insane? You're going to get yourself killed!" Miharu protested against Xiaoyu's actions.

"I think it's safer to let the non-humans battle it out." Christie stated.

"There's no way mortals like us can do anything to stop them." Julia said.

"I've done it before and I can do it again." Xiaoyu said with pure determination. Everybody was confused at what she had said. Xiaoyu scanned her environment, searching for anything at all that can somehow distract them from their battle. Her eyes fell upon a garbage can lid on the ground. A small smirk landed on her face. She picked up the lid, ran towards them and when she was about a few meters away, she threw it at the man. It collided cleanly with his head. The monstrous man jerked his head towards the mortal who had thrown it at him...Xiaoyu. He started walking slowly towards her, each step he took making the concrete sink beneath his feet. Xiaoyu gulped, large amounts of fear swirling within her but no matter how much her brain told her to run like hell, she stood her ground bravely, staring at him with as much courage as she could muster. While the man walked towards Xiaoyu, Devil Jin and Devil Asuka were once again, absorbed in their own battle so they couldn't save her. Xiaoyu was extremely close to give up and run away when poles abouta meter in length, struck the bulky man. Xiaoyu snapped her head to the direction they came from and it was Christie, Julia and Miharu.

"Thanks so much you guys." Xiaoyu said, a thankful smile on her face.

"If you aren't getting out of here without saving them two," Christie said, pointing towards Devil Jin and Devil Asuka, "then we'd might as well help you." Julia finished.

A confident smile reached Xiaoyu's face. "Let's do this."

"Mortal style!" Miharu added.

Miharu picked up her pole and charged at him, screaming like Tarzan. She whipped her pole at the man's face, leaving her in her back stance. She jabbed her pole behind her on the place where she thought a man's weakness would lie. She turned around and he was wearing an evil smirk. "No…way…" Miharu said, surprised, taking a few steps back. He slashed at her pole, which got ripped out of her hands and got thrown onto the concrete. Christie unleashed a battle cry, similar to Xena's **(You guys have heard of Xena warrior princess, right?)** and jump kicked him in the head. He got pushed to the ground. Julia performed a high jump on the downed body but instead, her feet landed in the chest mouth. Julia gasped and immediately flipped out, the jaw closing a split second later. From her knee down, Julia was covered with an unusual sticky substance.

"That is so gross!" Miharu squealed.

"Ewww, this is so disgusting." Julia complained.

"Poor Jules." Christie said sympathetically.

Xiaoyu started to concentrate on Devil Asuka and Devil Jin, since the others were taking care of the other man. Devil Jin and Devil Asuka were just having an air battle. Each of them were throwing punches and kicks, evading and adding a laser beam here and there._ Ok, how am I supposed to help them when they're flying 3 meters above me?_ Xiaoyu asked herself. Devil Asuka got thrown onto the ground. She was starting to stand up when Devil Jin unleashed a laser beam at her. Xiaoyu reacted and instantly pushed Devil Asuka out of the way. Devil Asuka immediately laser beamed Xiaoyu while she was getting up. Xiaoyu jumped out of the way but part of the laser beam burned her shoulder. Xiaoyu yelped, tears forming in her eyes. She clasped her shoulder and stood up, Devil Asuka also standing up, eying her with complete hatred. Devil Jin also caught sight of her and flew towards her with incredible speed. He tackled her to the ground and was about to use one of his steel claws to slash her neck. Xiaoyu closed her eyes tightly, fearing this was the end. Nothing came**(Always love saving Xiao in the nick of time)**. Xiaoyu opened her eyes slightly to see Jin's fist slowly unclenching and turning back to normal, his horns retreating, his wings retracting and his eyes turn brown again but his markings remained. He immediately fell back on the ground. Xiaoyu stood up and tried to shake him awake.

"Come on, Jin. Wake up. Please, wake up!" Xiaoyu said desperately, shaking him. At that moment, Devil Asuka touched down on the ground, hand planted on the ground and wings out stretched. She regained her composure, her wings folding up and staring blankly at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu laid Jin back down on the ground and stood up, not breaking eye contact with Devil Asuka and ignoring her little wound from the laser beam. Asuka unleashed a laser beam and Xiaoyu had ducked this one. The laser beam elevated, like last time, until she was looking straight up but then it ceased. Devil Asuka started to wave around dizzily, everything turning back to normal and she slumped on the ground. The man saw that both of the devils had returned to their normal forms so when Julia prepared to kick him, he grabbed her leg and flipped her over. Miharu and Christie went into attack but he easily deflected them, both of them landing on the ground harshly. He completely ignored Xiaoyu as he went to the two unconscious figures. Xiaoyu knew that she couldn't do anything at this point. _He's really determined to…kill them…if I try anything, it'll just end up like the other's attempts._ The monstrous man was within 10 meters of them when suddenly, the rising buzz of an engine was heard.

"INCOMING!" A familiar voice was heard.

"CHIRANIMOHHHHHH!" Yet another familiar voice was heard.

Everybody snapped their heads to where the voices came from. In the air, Steve and Hwoarang were on motorcycles, heading towards the man from behind. Steve and Hwoarang jumped off the bikes and went rolling across the ground. The man turned around and slashed at the motorcycles. An explosion had ensued. "Everybody out!" Steve yelled. Julia, Christie and Miharu quickly complied and started running in the direction they had came from. Xiaoyu wasn't easily swayed. "What about Jin and Asuka?" Xiaoyu asked. "I've got Asuka." Hwoarang said, an unconscious Asuka in his arms.

"I didn't see Kazama anywhere."

"We have to go look." Xiaoyu said desperately, about to run in when Steve grabbed her arm.

"It's too dangerous, Xiao. We have to go…even if we have to drag you." Steve said seriously and it didn't seem like he was joking about the dragging thing.

Without warning, Xiaoyu broke free from Steve's grasp and tried to rush off towards the explosion area to find Jin but Steve's lightning fast reflexes caught her before she went too far.

"You leave me no choice, Xiao."

And, being true to his word, Steve started to drag Xiaoyu away from the area, Xiaoyu fighting to break free from his vice-like grip but to no avail. Xiaoyu felt a crushing guilt, as they were lead away from the area. _I hope your still alive, Jin…_

"I would've never imagined Hwoarang would give up his bike to save us." Julia said when they were safely out of the area.

"Dude, that wasn't my bike. We 'borrowed' a couple from the parking lot. I would never give up my baby and you guys know that." Hwoarang said.

"I should've known." Miharu stated, laughing a little.

**A/N: Wooooh, another chappie done. I liked how this chappie turned out and I hope youguys did too.Well, I was having a brainstorm on how Hwoarang and Steve could get them out of there until I thought of something in Crimson Destiny. It was when Dimitri was on his motorcycle; he got off it and shot it with a gun, making an explosion (early in the story). I kinda based this on that. Thanks heaps for that MoonTeARZ! Even though you didn't really intend on it being inspiration to my story :P Anyways, read and review!**


	9. Determintaion

**A/N: Hey everybody! I am soooooo sorry that the updates to this story is taking longer and longer but exams are coming up and I've had loads of homework. ARGH! I'll probably go all out after the exams but who really knows? And also I've got a bit of a writer's block so I'm sooooo sorry if this chapter sucks. Ahem, anyways, thanks to EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT BOTHERED TO REVIEW! My chapters are usually short so I'm really sorry. That was a really good observation about Asuka/Steve pairings AKMDS….I've never really thought about it that way. The Tekken series isnt mine and never will be! Argh, its so gut wrenching to say that since I am a hardcore, obsessed fan but hey, at least I wont get sued eh? LOL ahem, now to the story.**

**Chapter 9: Determination**

Xiaoyu was standing back at that same street near the city square. There were flames right in front of her and some motorcycle remnants when the guys had come to help them out. She heard screams of pain and agony and suddenly, a figure flew out of the fire and crashed into a walltowards the leftside on, then slumped to the ground. Xiaoyu squinted at the figure on the ground and her eyes widened in surprise when she realised it was Jin. Xiaoyu tried to run towards him and see if he was all right but even though her brain told her to move, she was frozen to the spot. The mutated man emerged from the flames and was walking slowly towards Jin, savouring every moment of his pain. Jin supported himself on his elbows and slowly started to regain his composure. As he shifted his weight on his right foot, Jin screamed in pain and fell back down to the ground. Xiaoyu could hear his raspy breathing as if she was right next to him. She struggled harder and harder to free her feet that have seemed to be glued onto the ground.

The man with a blue and purple aura surrounding him stood over Jin, creating a giant shadow over his body. He picked up Jin by the neck with only his thumb and index finger. The man held Jin high over his head, laughing evilly as Jin struggled to breath. This was the first time she heard the man spoke.

"Finally, I have half of the devil spirit." His voice sounded like the combination of two. One must have been the original person's voice but the other was a shrill, mutated evil screech. "I just need to find the girl and I can finally destroy the inferior human race!" Jin craned his neck to face Xiaoyu.

"Help….Xiao." Jin croaked. This was all it took. Xiaoyu tore her feet away from the concrete and rushed towards the supernatural man, who was now, laughingtriumphantly at his accomplishment. She jumped, kicked him on the side of his head and flipped back. **(It's really annoying having to always call the "the man" I kno I mentioned this last chapter as well but sheesh!) **The man got pushed back and let go of Jin. Jin fell to the ground. Xiaoyu rushed to his side and lifted him up by the shoulders.

"Jin, are you all right?" This of course was a rhetorical question. She just needed a little bit of an answer from him. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Xiaoyu then his eyeballs rolled back and his eyelids closed.

"Come on, Jin. Stay with me. Don't go, please!" Xiaoyu shouted desperately. She could feel tears form in her eyes. A giant shadow fell over Xiaoyu and Jin. Xiaoyu looked up at the monster cutting off her sunlight. He smirked evilly and his claws met her face-

Xiaoyu's eyes shot open and she saw the ceiling of her suite. Xiaoyu feel her heart beat faster than the speed limit as well as her breathing. After a few minutes of registering that it was all a dream, Xiaoyu slowed her breathing down and sat up in her bed. She glanced at her bedside alarm clock, which read 6:15 am. Xiaoyu glanced over at Miharu's bed and she was still sound asleep. Xiaoyu felt really sticky because she had been sweating a lot during that dream. _A nice cool shower should do the trick, _Xiaoyu thought as she got out of bed, grabbed spare clothes and crept towards the bathroom, careful to not wake up Miharu.

* * *

Everyone was in the dining hall, as usual, mostly talking about yesterday's events. "I thought you didn't believe me when I desperately asked for your help." Xiaoyu said to Hwoarang. 

"Well, at first I didn't believe you but when I heard a 'serious' Xiaoyu, I knew some of it had to be true so I got a hold of Steve and we thought about the distraction thing. Then motorcycles came to mind." Hwoarang said casually, making quote gestures as he said the word 'serious'.

"Me and Hwoarang had a good long argument about using his motorcycle but when we walked into the carpark, Hwoarang's gangster side came out." Steve said.

"Asuka got an awesome tattoo yesterday. Show them!"Miharu said excitedly. Asuka hesitantly pulled up her sleeve, making Steve and Hwoarang gasp.

"That's the same tattoo Kazama has on his arm!" Hwoarang said, stating the obvious.

"But that means…"Julia said, her eyes going wide.

"You guys must be related closer than I thought." Steve finished.

Xiaoyu looked at Asuka. "Do you think we should tell them?"

"They've already figured out that much. Might as well." Asuka said, shrugging.

"Tell us what?" Christie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Asuka sighed. "I'm Jin's little sister." Asuka said quietly.

"You're WHAT!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

"How long have you known this?" Julia inquired.

"Since the end of the last tournament." Xiaoyu said, looking down, not wanting to make eye contact with any of them.

"You knew as well?" Steve asked.

Asuka and Xiaoyu nodded. "Why didn't you guys tell us?" Christie asked.

"Well, we were afraid that this would set off the ticking time bomb right there." Xiaoyu said, pointing towards Hwoarang.

"Damn right it did!" Hwoarang yelled, attracting the attentions of people nearby.

"Calm down, Hwoarang."Miharu said, holding up both her hands and lowering them, indicating that he should lower his volume.

Hwoarang took a deep breath and decided to not say anything to make it worse.

"So you can transform into that…thing he can transform into?"Steve asked.

Asuka nodded slowly. "I'm…a monster." Asuka said, guilt evident in her voice.

"No your not Asuka." Xiaoyu said, trying to reassure her but she knew nothing would really work.

"So, who's everybody fighting today?" Julia asked, trying to brighten the conversation a little bit, as well as steering the conversation into a new direction.

Everybody scanned through their lists and Xiaoyu's eyes instantly widened. "I'm fighting Bryan." Steve immediately shot his head up and faced Xiaoyu.

"You're fighting Bryan? You've got to be really careful. You know what he did to me." Steve said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about me. I gotta avenge Mr. Yoshimitsu and the only way I can is if I face Bryan and win." Xiaoyu said confidently.

"You do know that your chances of leaving without a broken bone, let alone winning is pretty slim?" Julia stated, always bringing logic but with it, a bit of negativity.

"Gees, I'm so glad that you guys have faith in me." Xiaoyu said sarcastically.

"We're serious, Xiao. He could seriously hurt you." Julia said.

"Yeah, this guy could even kill you the same way he killed Yoshimitsu. Gunshot." Christie stated solemly.

"You're not aloud any kind of firearm in the tournament." Xiaoyu said.

"This guy doesn't play fair." Hwoarang said warningly.

"Yeah but still, I'm not chickening out this early in the tournament!" Xiaoyu protested.

"Ok, now since my fight's up first, I think I should go and train. After all, this guy is definitely some tough competition." With that, Xiaoyu stood up and headed towards the elevator, feeling a little annoyed that her friends aren't that supportive of her.

**A/N: Did I say 2 days of recuperation after every fight? I meant 1 :P I'm absolutely sorry if this was a time waste 4 u to read! I have writer's block! and while I was writing this, I was talking on msn,having a deathmatch with myfriends and that was a pretty huge distraction (don't ask). And also, sorry bout the rushed ending! I always end up putting her fight first.Well, I didn't really like the way this turned out. REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	10. Mysterious Saviour

**A/N: Phew! I kno, I definitely took a while in updating last time but exams and all, school n all…..u understand rite? I wasn't that happy with the last chapter but I didn't really see anybody agreeing with me which is just awesome! Ok, here comes Xiao's fight with Bryan (xjmaster knows wots gonna happen :P) and I absolutely hated his movie! Yoshimitsu is awesome! But then again, it could be the other way round where Yoshimitsu kills Bryan but technically, Bryans already dead so it must be his movie……how could Namco kill him off after he's been in every single Tekken…..and looks completely different in each one too :P oh and by the way, don't own the series and never will!**

**Chapter 10: Mysterious saviour**

Xiaoyu had been training very hard for this match. She knows that this will be one of the toughest matches she'll have in this tournament…she's also got to try very hard just to leave without a broken bone. Xiaoyu was standing in an empty street in Shinjuku. The street was closed off so that no one can interfere with this match. Xiaoyu was wearing a red tracksuit with red light up bangles and red sneakers. Instead of her traditional two-ponytail hairstyle, it was just a single one. Headphones were perched on her ears; listening to music and she was doing some warm-ups. Fear was now stirring up within her; she had to admit. Bryan was one of the most ruthless competitors in the tournament but it was not only that, one thing Christie said just kept echoing throughout her mind _He could kill you the same way he killed Yoshimitsu. Gunshot._ Xiaoyu shook her head briskly. "There's no way he'd be allowed to do that." Xiaoyu muttered, attempting to reassure herself. Xiaoyu heard the clank of combat boots against the concrete. She looked up and lowered her earphones, allowing them to rest lop-sided on her shoulders. Xiaoyu eyed Bryan with complete hatred.

"Why did you kill Yoshimitsu?" Xiaoyu asked sharply, a completely different side of her revealing itself.

Bryan chuckled softly. "He was simply…in my way." Bryan said in his menacing tone.

"You will pay for that." Xiaoyu said coldly, sliding into her fighting stance.

"And a Chinese teenager will make me?" Bryan asked, letting out laughter that echoed through the empty street.

"We'll see about that." Bryan said a small smirk appeared on his face as he got into his fighting stance.

"Bryan Fury versus Ling Xiaoyu." The tournament official stood on the sidelines with the paramedic, and spoke through a megaphone. "Ready? FIGHT!"

Xiaoyu rushed at Bryan and attempted to execute her usually three-part combo but Bryan was prepared for this. He parried her first hit and instantly shot out a fist, sending her skidding with her feet in the air a couple of meters back. Xiaoyu pushed off the ground and used the momentum to spring back onto her feet. She jumped in the air and performed three kicks, closing the distance between them quickly. The first two kicks didn't hit but the last one connected cleanly with Bryan's head, getting a taste of his own medicine as he was sent skidding back in a similar fashion. Xiaoyu flipped back after the kick to land on her feet. Bryan rolled forward and performed and attempted to lunge at her with a flying cross chop but Xiaoyu had flipped over him and ran towards him while his back was turned. Bryan turned around and performed the same punch as before but his fist soared right over her as Xiaoyu slid into his feet, tripping him up. Xiaoyu and Bryan had risen at the same time but Bryan made the first move. He swept his left leg into her feet with incredible power and speed that she had performed a sideways flip in mid air. Following this, he kneed her airborne body twice **(Sorry, don't really know any juggles with Bryan so I cant really describe any) **letting her fall to the ground a couple of meters away. He quickly advanced and executed the low sweep again but Xiaoyu rolled back, his leg missing her by centimetres **(Here in NZ, we use the metric system!)**. While she was rising, Xiaoyu spun around and hammered her left leg down on Bryan's head but he had blocked that easily. He had taken hold of her neck and slammed it down on her shoulder. Xiaoyu shrieked in pain as she lay on the ground. _Can't give up!_ Xiaoyu mentally reminded herself and was up on her feet, trying her best to ignore her pain.

It was at that moment that she had unleashed her devastating 10-hit combination. Though it was a bit sloppy, she managed to maintain the power in her moves and Bryan's attempts at blocking had failed, although some moves were guarded. While he was on the ground, Xiaoyu did her Crescent Moon Kick move **(No idea how to describe it) **and Bryan remained still for about 10 seconds…which was good enough for the official.

"Ling Xiaoyu is the victor!" The tournament official, amazed at the outcome of the match. Xiaoyu rested her palms on her knees as she regained her breath. _What do you know? I managed to win without a broken bone…although my neck is killing me!_ Xiaoyu thought as she removed one palm from her knee and started to rub her neck. Xiaoyu heard a gun being cocked and she instantly froze. She slowly raised her head to find Bryan pointing a gun at her. Xiaoyu had gasped as she saw the sight, terror building up inside her.

"I will not leave here knowing I got beaten by some snot-nosed brat that's still alive!" Bryan spat. Xiaoyu held her breath, afraid to make a little sound

"Mr Fury, please – " the tournament official began.

"If you even move, she goes to hell!" Bryan shouted at the official, making him freeze and watch the scene playing out in front of him.

"B-but, I – " Xiaoyu started.

"Shut up, bitch!" Bryan bellowed. Xiaoyu gulped. _Great, looks like this is it._ She tried to squeeze her eyes shut but she couldn't take her eyes off the gun that was pointed at her. The split second that Bryan pulled the trigger, a blurred figure dropped from the sky and kicked him in the head, making the bullet that was shot out miss Xiaoyu completely. Before Xiaoyu could register what had just happened, the figure came towards Xiaoyu, picked her up and before she knew it, she was in the air; furious gun shots came from Bryan but every shot had missed. Xiaoyu looked up to see the face of her saviour and she gasped when she realised who it was.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! I am soooo evil! But I guess its completely obvious so that doesn't really matter eh……oh well. An update probably will come tomorrow so don't worry!…….still got exams comin up so wont be a while afterwards but I'll try and update as soon as I can! Schools out in 2 weeks so I can go pretty hard then :D I liked this chapter a lil more than the last one but review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Temporary reunion

**A/N: Hey peoples! Its Thee Slushee here! Ok, after this chapter, I probably wont update for bout a week since I've got exams coming up next week but I'll keep reviewing (since I'm only studying for one exam :P) but I wont be updating in a while. Its only til next week anyways and bsides, NZ is the first country (or one of them at least) to see the light of day so it'll be up sooner. HAHA! Luv ur idea henred5 but I don't think Bryan wud get distracted if Jin tapped him on the shoulder but still, that was pretty funny. Cracked up when I read that. Don't own Tekken and never will. Now that that's out of the way, lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 11: Temporary reunion**

"Jin?" Xiaoyu gasped staring at his face with utter surprise, not expecting to see him this early in the tournament. Xiaoyu's shock didn't seem to bother Jin then because his features remained blank. The flap of wings snapped Xiaoyu out of her trance. She caught a glimpse of white feathers and this puzzled her. _I thought he had black wings…and horns and claws and tribal markings and a red jewel instead of a blue one on his forehead_. These thoughts puzzled Xiaoyu even more. After a few minutes of flying, Jin landed on a rooftop and put Xiaoyu down carefully, his snow-white wings folding up. As soon as he let go of her, Xiaoyu immediately threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad that you're still alive!" Xiaoyu squealed. A few seconds passed and she let go of him quickly, her cheeks tinting pink as she smiled weakly.

"Thanks so much for saving my butt out there." Xiaoyu said thankfully.

"It was the least I could do." Jin said bluntly, turning away from her and outstretching his wings.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" Xiaoyu shouted, not letting this opportunity slip her. His wings relaxed as he turned to face her.

"We'll talk later." Jin said in a low, piercing voice.

"That's the same thing you said last time." Xiaoyu said, trying to sound annoyed but she couldn't pull this off when she was also trying to stop herself from blushing. _What's wrong with you, Xiao? It's only Jin. You weren't like this a couple of years ago…_Xiaoyu thought, trying to get herself together. Jin sighed.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Jin said calmly, his wings retreating into his spine and the jewel on his forehead disappearing.

"First of all, I thought you had black wings when you transformed…and a lot of other things but I don't want to get into a list." Xiaoyu said, chuckling nervously after this statement.

"It's a long story, Xiaoyu." Jin said plainly.

After this, Xiaoyu pounded her forehead lightly with her palm.

"What a stupid question! It must've been your angel form." Xiaoyu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jin's expression changed for a split second into surprise but it regained its usual unreadable look.

"You know about all this?" Jin asked.

"Well, just heard information from here and there." Xiaoyu said casually. She shook her head briskly.

"Anyway, I've heard about what happened to you after the third tournament but I just have to hear it from you. What happened?" Xiaoyu asked, cocking her head slightly to one side as she looked up at Jin with a pleading look. Jin took a deep breath. He'd never thought he'd be telling anybody about that experience.

"After I defeated Ogre, Heihachi and the Tekken Force shot me." Jin said without the slightest emotion. This statement, however, took Xiaoyu by surprise.

"If he shot you, then how – " Xiaoyu asked but was cut short.

"I transformed into my devil self and got out of there. I have no idea how I survived." Jin stated.

"I somehow ended up in Australia and at that point in time, I had a huge amount of hatred towards Heihachi." Jin said coldly, memories of these events playing through his head. Xiaoyu was slightly stunned by Jin's answer to her question but another one popped into her head.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were? I was worried sick about you. Sometimes I even thought you might've died." Xiaoyu said, feeling hurt. Jin bit his lip and brought his gaze to the ground.

"I had been so caught up in my hatred, nothing at that time mattered more than my revenge…" Jin said, trailing off.

"In other words, you forgot about me." Xiaoyu stated plainly. She tore her eyes away from Jin and felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Don't cry Xiao, it's understandable. Imagine Grandpa shooting you in the head and somehow you manage to survive. You would be just as mad at him as Jin is at Heihachi,_ Xiaoyu blinked back her tears, thinking these reasons through but she didn't know why it was so gut wrenching when he said that he had forgotten about her. She had succeeded to neutralize her tears and looked back at Jin, whose gaze was planted firmly on the ground.

"If you forgot about me, then why did you send me that email before the fourth tournament?" Xiaoyu asked. Jin lifted his head a little bit, staring into her eyes.

"When I heard about Heihachi's plot to assassinate you…" He trailed off, staring back at the ground.

"…I had to warn you because you're the only true friend I've ever had and…I wouldn't forgive myself if you got killed." Jin said, trying to maintain his emotionless voice but sadness had crept in. Xiaoyu was silent, mainly because she was stunned at the information she had just received from Jin.

"Xiaoyu, you have to promise me something." Jin said seriously, his eyes torn from the ground and now looking Xiaoyu directly in the eyes. This had snapped Xiaoyu out of her trance as she looked up at Jin expectantly.

"You've got to promise me that after this tournament, you won't enter the other ones in the future." Xiaoyu was taken aback by his request.

"You want me to…never enter another Iron Fist tournament again?" Xiaoyu said, disbelief in her voice.

"I know it's a lot but these tournaments are getting dangerous and I don't want you involved – "

"I'm already involved Jin!" Xiaoyu said, cutting Jin off. He stared at Xiaoyu with confusion.

"But…how…?" Jin asked.

"I tried to help your family by making a time machine with the prize money," Xiaoyu started off her story, flashbacks of the last tournament occurring in her mind.

"I didn't win but the time machine was built and I went back in time to stop Heihachi from throwing Kazuya off the cliff. I almost did as well but then the time limit ran out and he fell…" Xiaoyu said sadly, hanging her head in regret, not wanting to look at Jin. She slowly walked towards one side of the roof, nostalgia filling her as she stood there. Jin followed her and stood beside her.

"This was where your father almost killed me at the last tournament." Xiaoyu said sadly. Jin had tensed as she referred to Kazuya as his father but he held back the urge to shout 'HE'S NOTA FATHER!'

"He told me that he was going to do to me what I did to him all those years ago. At the time, I didn't know what he had meant but now I do…" Xiaoyu said regretfully, every scene playing in her mind as if it had happened just yesterday, staring at the ground from the rooftop.

"I've got to apologise to him." Xiaoyu said, turning towards Jin. He snapped his head towards her.

"Are you crazy? If you told him that it was really you, he would definitely kill you." Jin said with an expression to match his words.

"I know it seems suicidal but I have to or I'll have this guilty feeling for the rest of my life." Xiaoyu argued back.

"I'll always blame myself for your father getting the devil gene and everything that has gone wrong since then." Xiaoyu said quietly, looking back down on the ground as she said the last few words.

"Well, now that you're involved in this, I suggest you get out of here now." Jin said seriously. Xiaoyu instantly looked back up at him with a surprised look.

"What? I can't just leave!" Xiaoyu protested.

"Yes you can. Now that you're actually involved, you could get killed. You've got to forfeit the tournament and get as far away from here as you possibly can." Jin said seriously, his piercing eyes staring at Xiaoyu intently.

"I'm sorry Jin, I can't. There has to be something I can do to right my wrongs." Xiaoyu pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do. Just get out of here." Jin said coldly. His white-feathered wings instantly shot out of his back with no sign of pain and a blue jewel formed on his forehead.

"Hey! How am I going to get back to the hotel?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Don't." Jin replied simply. He jumped into the air and flew off into the distance. Xiaoyu stood there for a few minutes until she could see him no longer and then proceeded towards the door on the roof. She climbed down the stairs and soon she was out of the building and onto the street. She signalled for a taxi and when one slowed to a stop in front of her, she commanded to driver to take her back to the Mishima Hotel.

**A/N: Xiao's going against Jin's wishes but do you honestly think she'll back down from the tournament just because Jin told her to? No way Hozay! Well, I hope ya'll liked that coz I'm not updating in a while….only a week but still, that seems pretty long for me. Anywho, review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Broken Sprit

**A/N: YAY! My exam is over! Phew! That science exam was hard….think I screwed up the chemistry section….ahem, anyways, no more exam talk. I've had a bit of a writer's block so I'm soooo sorry if this chapter sucked alrite? I thought I've been neglecting Panda so she is definitely in this chapter! Now I've heard that has scratched the rule bout replying to reviewers so I'm going to reply to them now! If the rule is still up, then…..oh well :P**

**Tekkengeek01: Well, if there was a Devil Jin, there should be an Angel Jin. Xiao wud definitely NOT back down from the tournament just coz Jin asked her too…well, in my story she isn't! Update ur story soon!**

**Henred5: Yup, it wud be un-Xiaoyu if she actually did listen to Jin…..well in my opinion anyway. Update ur story!**

**Astral Slayer Asuka: It took me quite a while to figure out that u changed ur penname :P glad ur not too bothered if my sluggish updates are becoming more less frequent by the day but I will NOT become someone who'll update like once a year! Luv ur story and hope u update with a longer chater lol**

**Xjmaster: I'm soo happy that u like this story! Ur stories are so awesome and I can't wait for an update to any of them!**

**Hibeki: Haha yeah. Jin always seems to go before Xiao gets the chance to talk to him but there u go, a conversation between them! YAY exams are over! Now u can update as well! Cant wait to find out what happens in the mission coz that was an evil cliffhanger!**

**MooNTeARZ: YAY! It's so awesome to know that I'm actually improving instead of keeping my writing style the same throughout and that means so much coming from such an awesome as author like u!**

**I don't own the Tekken series, Namco does. If I did, I probably would've screwed up the series so just be glad I don't :P**

**Chapter 12: Broken Spirit**

Xiaoyu stood outside the Mishima Hotel, thinking about the conversation she just had with Jin. After the double doors opened automatically and she stepped inside, Panda came bounding up to her excitedly.

"Hi Panda." Xiaoyu said cheerfully, stroking Panda's head. Panda nuzzled her happily in reply.

"You've been knocked out of the tournament, didn't you?" Xiaoyu asked her furry companion sadly. Panda looked up at Xiaoyu and nodded solemnly. Xiaoyu thought for a few seconds and a broad smile crept onto her face as an idea popped into her head. She walked towards the receptionist, who was doing some paperwork, with Panda casually strolling behind her.

"Hi there." Xiaoyu said. The receptionist looked up and a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Hello Miss Ling. What can I do for you?" The receptionist greeted her in a tone matching her smile.

"Well, I need to ask you a favour." Xiaoyu said, putting both hands behind her and rocking back and forth on her heels like a child.

"Since my Panda is out of the tournament…can she stay in my suite?" Xiaoyu asked ceasing her rocking and an innocent smile plastered on her face. The receptionist thought this through.

"Mr. Mishima never allowed animals in his suite but with the new CEO, I've got to check the regulations just to be sure." The receptionist said calmly and began looking through the papers on her desk. Xiaoyu bit her lip nervously, _I hope the new CEO does allow animals…even though it's so unlikely_. The receptionist found the correct paper and read through it. Her eyes immediately widened in surprise.

"It says here that animals are allowed in the suites. That's rather unusual." The receptionist said, pondering this. Xiaoyu immediately smiled, not believing her luck. _Well, what do you know? The new CEO does allow animals. What were the chances of that?_

"Thank you so much!" Xiaoyu said thankfully.

"I'm glad I was able to help." The receptionist said.

Xiaoyu hastily waved to the receptionist and rushed towards the elevator, Panda happily prancing behind her. They got into the elevator and the doors slid shut.

* * *

Xiaoyu collapsed on her bed as Panda slumped on the floor near Xiaoyu's bed.

"You wouldn't believe what happened with my match with Bryan, Panda." Xiaoyu said, staring at the ceiling. Panda sat up and stared at Xiaoyu, listening eagerly. Xiaoyu sat up on her bed and faced Panda.

"I managed to beat him but he pointed a gun at me and was going to kill me." Xiaoyu said sounding really surprised. Panda appeared to look surprised. That's what Xiaoyu liked about Panda; she always listened to her and knew exactly what she was saying.

"I thought I was going to die but then Jin came and saved my life before I got killed." Xiaoyu continued. Panda continued to listen intently.

"I managed to have a talk with him. It was strange, I felt myself blushing. It was just Jin though, I had absolutely no idea why." Xiaoyu said. Even thinking about it made her blush._ What's wrong with me?_ Xiaoyu asked herself. A playful grin appeared on Panda's face and Xiaoyu knew exactly what she thought.

"I do not have a crush on Jin! He's just a friend that…has saved my life and almost killed me." Xiaoyu said sadly, recalling the near-death experiences she had with Devil Jin.

"He asked me something that was really weird though. He asked me to drop out of the tournament!" Xiaoyu said sounding outraged.

"I mean, Ling Xiaoyu, back down from a King of Iron Fist Tournament? Has he completely forgotten the kind of person I am…oh yeah…he did." Xiaoyu said sadly once again, recalling his words loud and clear.

"Panda, I'm starting to wonder whether I should even bother trying to help out his family. I mean, when I try to help, I tend to screw stuff up so maybe I should just quit." Xiaoyu said sadly. Panda tilted her head in confusion and Xiaoyu knew why.

"I'm not going to quit the tournament. Maybe I can still pursue that amusement park of mine…but maybe I should just give up on Jin's family altogether since I can't really do anything about it." Panda shook her head vigorously, indicating her protest against the idea.

"After I've apologised to Kazuya without getting myself thrown off something, I think I should stay out of it. I shouldn't really be involved in all this, this is their family matters and I shouldn't interfere with it…" Xiaoyu said, turning around so that her legs were dangling from her bed. Panda nuzzled Xiaoyu's leg and looked up at Xiaoyu. She had absolutely no idea how she could understand everything that Panda was trying to tell her.

"I didn't help with anything. The only thing I probably did right was when I helped turn Jin back to normal at the last tournament." Xiaoyu said.

"Maybe I should just go back to the amusement park thing." Xiaoyu said. The amusement park idea of hers had lost all its meaning now. Xiaoyu knew that she didn't really want to do this now; she wanted to help the Mishima family but she knew she couldn't. Panda stared at Xiaoyu with her beady eyes, clearly wanting Xiaoyu to not give up.

"There really isn't anything I can do, Panda. Next time I see Kazuya, I'll apologise for ever trying to make things better and I'll be out of their lives for good." Xiaoyu said conclusively. Panda frowned, hoping that Xiaoyu didn't just mean that.

**A/N: Ok, an abrupt ending to the chapter but like I said, writers block! totally annoying! Maybe I shouldn't write while I've got it. I should wait around until something good actually comes up so I can spare everyone the result of my writer's block. I thought I've been neglecting Panda for a while so I thought I'd bring her into this chapter, and a bit of a psychic connection between the two, lol! Hope someonedidlike it.REVIEW!**


	13. Third goal Part 1

**A/N: Heya everybody! This writer's block is totally killing me here! I just have absolutely no idea what I'm going to write about now but just bear with me……just writing it as I think of it :P Schools out at the end of next week which can give me a bit more time to concentrate on this…..but I also hav an annoying science internal assessment bout research on heating appliances…..grrr……ok, scratch out my school life and onto the reviews!**

**Tekkengeek01: Yup, that animal thing was intended to foreshadow sum…….stuff. Soooooo sorry that ur budgie died :( U on a writers block as well? Well, u can put some light-hearted conversation with Xiao and the gang….jus a suggestion tho and since I'm on a writers block, I'm sorry I'm not more help.**

**MooNTeARZ: Yeah, it seems like everybody's getting writers block now. Glad u liked it tho!**

**Henred5: Sooo happy that u liked my last chapter! Hope ur opinions still the same with this one!**

**Astral Slayer Asuka: Interesting suggestion…..I'll keep it in mind….Asuka mite not get kidnapped but the J. Mishima thing mite happen…**

**Xjmaster: Yup, my exam finally over! Got my results back and I got Acheieved on all three papers (better than not achieved I suppose) did really crap on my chemistry one tho, a whole bunch of crosses :P Will probably do that idea u have for another story after this ones finished.**

**Ok, with all that done, I don't own the Tekken series, although I do own Tekken 3, Tekken 4 and obviously, Tekken 5. BTW, I jus heard bout Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and the 2 new characters Lili and Dragunuv…I'm just going to add them in match-ups since I don't kno too much bout them.**

**Chapter 13: Third goal Part 1**

Xiaoyu tossed and turned in her bed but in the end, she lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. She hasn't been able to sleep since that conversation with Jin and after she had decided to forget about trying to save the Mishimas….plus, this heavy rain was pounding on the building so hard, she was half expecting some thunder to come rolling in so she would wake up the whole hotel with her screams. Xiaoyu glanced at Miharu on the other side of the room and she was wrapped in her covers, sleeping peacefully. _Either Miharu must be a heavy sleeper or I just can't get to sleep, _Xiaoyu thought to herself. She figured it would've been the second option.

Xiaoyu slipped out of her bed, careful not to tread on Panda as she slept on the ground, blindly made her way to the balcony door. She opened the curtains slightly to watch the rain slide down the glass door, making patterns as it descended. Xiaoyu pressed her palm against the glass and looked out into the gloomy streets of Tokyo. The city was still filled with people, even at this time. Cars drove down the streets, water spraying from behind them as they travelled towards their destinations.

_Why do I find it so hard to just forget about trying to save the Mishimas? There really isn't anything I can do. Why does my amusement park dream not seem so awesome as it used to be? I'm finding to so hard to just give up on the Mishimas so I've got to try and help them…but I can't change the way they already are. I guess I can just be a good friend and prevent Jin or Asuka from rampaging the world in their devil faze…_

Xiaoyu took in a deep breath.

"That's what I'll do…" Xiaoyu muttered to herself and stealthily snuck back to her bed and got some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everybody was at their usual place in the dining hall, talking about how their fights went two days ago…well, mostly Miharu. 

"Honestly, that creepy Russian guy was pretty freakishly strong! If I hadn't dodged out of the way, his fist would've went straight through my head!" Miharu said.

"Miharu, don't exaggerate." Julia said sceptically.

"I'm not exaggerating! I could've sworn that he and Bryan must've been the best of buddies!" Miharu said, trying to convince her friends that she was telling the truth.

"Speaking of which, how'd your fight with Bryan go? You didn't exactly tell us." Steve asked, turning towards Xiaoyu.

"Well, I've gotta say, that guy was pretty tough and it took most of my skill to not get anything broken but I suppose I was pretty concentrated on beating him before he starts laughing weirdly and breaks my arm…like what happened to you." Xiaoyu said casually.

"But after your match yesterday, you seemed kinda…well, distant…I don't think someone like you would be like that if you won a match with a really strong guy." Christie stated.

"Nah, I just couldn't believe that I actually beat him and Steve lost to him." Xiaoyu lied.

"Don't rub it in." Steve said feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"Ok, so. Match-ups?" Miharu asked. Everyone yet again, picked up their schedules and scanned through them.

"Uh oh." Christie said nervously. Everyone had turned their attention towards Christie.

"What's up?" Julia asked.

"I'm fighting King!" Christie said, panic evident in her voice. Xiaoyu gasped.

"That guy is definitely not a push-over! He kicked my ass real good at the 4th tournament." Xiaoyu said.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm not doomed." Christie replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry too much Christie. I'm sure you can beat that jaguar-head…guy." Miharu said. She struggled to find some way of insulting him but to no avail.

"Yeah, he doesn't look to tough." Steve said attempting to reassure Christie but his headshot on the schedule looked kind of intimidating.

"Alright, I'm fighting…Jin!" Asuka gasped as she found out who she was fighting.

"Oh, brother and sister go head-to-head! This should be good." Steve said excitedly.

"Too bad we can't watch." Christie said.

"I wonder if you and him transform! Now that would be something!" Miharu said excitedly. Asuka bit her lip and averted her gaze from everyone else.

"Don't worry Asuka, you won't transform. If you do, then Jin should knock some sense back into you." Xiaoyu said reassuringly, while shooting Miharu a glare.

"What if they both transform?" Hwoarang asked.

"Jin can control his one though so I guess he could help me when that happens." Asuka looked back up and smiled weakly.

"Oh this just great." Steve said and tossed his schedule back onto the table.

"What?" Hwoarang asked.

"Me and Steve are fighting each other." Julia said, adding a little sigh afterwards.

"Why do we have to face each other this early in the tournament?" Steve asked nobody in particular.

"Well, may the better fighter win!" Miharu said, glancing at both Steve and Julia.

"And I'm up against…Kazuya again?" Xiaoyu asked._ Well, let's see if I can calmly tell him about the situation without getting myself killed._

"It's gonna be hard, but I'll try and apologise to him." Xiaoyu muttered.

"Apologise to who?" Asuka asked. Miharu instantly got the idea.

"You're going to apologise to him? Are you insane!" Miharu exclaimed.

"I was responsible for what happened so I should apologise!" Xiaoyu argued back.

"But this is Kazuya Mishima we're talking about. If you tell him, he will most definitely kill you!" Miharu argued back.

"It's the only way I'll get rid of this guilt!" Xiaoyu retorted. While this argument was going on; Asuka, Steve, Hwoarang, Julia and Christie had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Hwoarang bellowed. This made the two teenage girls stop immediately and stare at Hwoarang. Not only this, but the attention of everyone present in the dining hall was gained as well. After a few seconds, murmurs started to erupt again and Hwoarang's little moment was forgotten.

"You think you could fill us in here?" Christie asked.

"Well, you know how I told you guys about Kazuya almost killing me last tournament because he said that I did the same thing to him thirty-seven years ago?" Xiaoyu started.

"Yeah, and that was pretty unbelievable." Julia stated.

"Well…he's right." Xiaoyu squeaked.

"What? How's that possible?" Steve asked.

"The time machine was kinda…made and I went back in time…I could've saved him but I didn't have enough time so he fell anyway…" Xiaoyu said slowly at first but then sped up towards the end. Everyone just stared at her, blinking a couple of times.

"So, lemme get this straight. You went back in time and tried to save my father but you failed and he clearly remembers you so now he hates you?" Asuka asked. Xiaoyu nodded.

"And this nutcase right here," Miharu started, pointing at Xiaoyu. "thinks she can just apologise to him." Everybody gasped.

"Are you insane?" Steve asked, repeating Miharu's words.

"That guy is crazy! The only reason he didn't kill you last time was because it might've not been you!" Julia said.

"But it was you so if you tell him that, he will most definitely kill you this time-around." Hwoarang stated.

"Guys! You've gotta let me do this! If I don't I'll always have this nagging guilt inside of me that I was responsible for everything that went wrong." Xiaoyu argued.

"Xiao, we're your friends and we all care about you. This is clearly suicide. You have to listen to us." Miharu said calmly. It was all no use. Xiaoyu wouldn't listen to any of it **( A/N: She's pretty stubborn eh?)**.

"I have to do this and you guys can't say anything that will talk me out of this." Xiaoyu said sternly. She stood up and hastily moved towards the elevator. As the doors slid shut, numerous thoughts were going through Xiaoyu's mind. _I can't believe those guys! Can't they just accept the fact that I need to do this…I suppose they must be worried about me; Miharu was right, this is pretty much suicide but if I train hard enough, it might not come down to that. Come one, Xiao, you can do this!_

**A/N: I am absolutely sorry that this took so long! All of my ideas just went dead after the confrontation with Jin. I just start the chapter and then I think of something better, then I erase everything that I've done and started again. Writer's block is sooo annoying! Hope you guys did like this one tho and I'll try to get rid of this writer's block! ARGH! So annoying…..probably will go once I get a good idea. Anywho, review!**


	14. Third goal Part 2

**A/N: Yo yo peoples! I just randomly had this awesome idea last night! Maybe my writer's block is wearing off! (starts jumping around) YAY! My writers block is starting to leave me alone! Now, on to the reviews:**

**Hibeki: Haha, guess I was wrong. U did review me and now u reviewed twice :P oh well. Yeah, NCEA really sucks! Man its annoying! Grrrr glad u liked it tho!**

**Xjmaster: I was just thinking bout ur idea but I thought of a better one! Read and find out if u like it! Yeah, a lil confused bout the T5:dark ressurection but they haven't announced a console release. If they did, it wud've been quite a ripoff to get Tekken 5 eh.**

**Astral Slayer Asuka: Yeah, it was killing me since I was like pounding my head "think of a good idea!" But I think it's wearing off now which is awesome…and just in time too, holidays are coming! Alrite, I'll get sum1 to beat up Lili if u want…..maybe l8er.**

**Henred5: Yup, can be really annoying! However, its wearing off now so that's really cool…….glad u aren't against Xiao being stubborn since ur a huge fan but I think it is what she's like…**

**MooNTeARZ: (gasps) u haven't heard of Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection? Well, its basically an upgrade to Tekken 5. All new customisations, new stages (basically the current stages with weather changes) and two new characters: Lili, a Monacan rich girl….she is really pretty, and Dragunuv, this creepy Russian guy that looks dead and is a human weapon like Bryan. Namco hasn't said anything about a console release but it will be in arcades soon…**

**Tekkengeek01: Writer's block is definitely ANNOYING! ARGH! Hope u get off it soon and please update soon!**

**Chapter 14: Third goal Part 2**

Xiaoyu was walking towards the stage where her fight was to be held. She was walking on the side of a mountain, admiring the numerous waterfalls that came together to form a great river below. A rainbow had sprung out from the waterfall as the sunlight came into contact with the cascading water. As she was walking along the path, a waterfall fell over the rock and she had to shield her face from the constant spray of water. The trail had ended on a circular area of ground that was lined with a rope fence. Three tribal carvings stood on the edge facing towards the gigantic river. Her opponent, Kazuya, was already standing there, looking out over the edge of the cliff. Xiaoyu cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. He turned around abruptly and his eyes narrowed in anger as he caught sight of Xiaoyu again.

"You again." Kazuya said coldly.

"I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for what I did, Mr Mishima." Xiaoyu said with genuine sorrow. At that moment, Kazuya's eyes widened in surprise.

"It was you wasn't it?" Kazuya asked, furious at himself for not killing her at the last tournament.

"But how did you stay the same age all this time?" Kazuya asked. It was thirty-seven years ago after all and Xiaoyu looked like she hasn't aged a bit.

"I used a time machine a few weeks back to try and prevent you from falling. I just didn't have enough – "Xiaoyu started but was cut off by Kazuya.

"You will pay for this!" Kazuya yelled with pure anger and he rushed at Xiaoyu, not waiting for the tournament official to start off the match. He dealt a punishing blow to her stomach, making Xiaoyu clutch her stomach as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Mr Mishima, the match hasn't begun yet." The tournament official feebly attempted to make Kazuya stop fighting. Kazuya shot him a death glare and the official cowered away and allowed the battle to continue. Kazuya then performed a super fast uppercut, lightning twirling around his fist. This connected with Xiaoyu's chin and the lightning had transferred to Xiaoyu, twirling around her entire body. A searing pain had instantly struck her jaw, making her cry out in agony.

Xiaoyu was on the ground and Kazuya prepared to stomp her into the ground when Xiaoyu rolled back and performed a cross chop manoeuvre, sending Kazuya a meter back. Xiaoyu then executed a Crescent Moon kick **(Like I said before, don't know how to describe it.)**, extending Kazuya's time on the ground. He quickly got up, not fazed by her attacks._ Great, this is going well,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself sarcastically, although this was definitely not the time for sarcasm. He performed a quick punch combo, which Xiaoyu had easily blocked. Xiaoyu dealt a powerful double palm thrust, sending him skidding across the ground. Xiaoyu flipped in the air and landed on Kazuya as he prepared to roll back. Kazuya got back up quickly and performed two low sweeps. Xiaoyu had not seen this coming so she got knocked off her feet. Kazuya flipped in the air and landed on Xiaoyu as she tried to get up. Xiaoyu recovered quickly and performed her signature palm thrust. Kazuya side stepped it and grabbed her extended hand; then kicked her in the back of her head and used the same foot to kick her in the face, meeting the dirt once more. Xiaoyu got up, with more difficulty this time, and slid into her Phoenix stance. She pushed herself off the ground with her hands and kicked Kazuya in the head three times, making him airborne as well. Xiaoyu executed a few slaps as well as part of her original combo. _Hey, I might actually win this time around,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself excitedly as she executed these moves but this feeling never seemed to last long. Kazuya got up, slightly bruised by Xiaoyu's attacks and performed a low sweep. The first sweep made her lose her footing but Xiaoyu thought she was prepared for this. She instantly ducked to block the second one but he had surprised her with a right hook to the side of her head. She went spinning through the air and hit the tribal statue, breaking it in two and slowly sinking to the ground. She felt too weak to stand up.

"K-Kazuya M-M-Mishima is the v-victor." The tournament official stuttered. Just like last time, Kazuya grabbed Xiaoyu by her wrist and dragged her across the ground and once again, held her over the side of the cliff. Xiaoyu looked down, the raging river moving quickly towards a giant waterfall in the distance. She gasped and looked back up at Kazuya, fear definitely showing itself now.

"Mr Mishima, I tried to help you. Please don't do this to me." Xiaoyu desperately pleaded, her voice croaky.

"You tried to help me? You let me fall down that damn cliff!" Kazuya spat.

"I didn't have enough time to pull you back up!" Xiaoyu shouted, despite her throat hurting.

"I'm not believing you this time." Kazuya said coldly and released her wrist. Xiaoyu screamed as she fell down but her screams ceased when she hit the water. After a few seconds of being submerged under the water, Xiaoyu's head broke the surface of the river, taking a huge gasp of air. Xiaoyu was moving rapidly towards the waterfall. Xiaoyu attempted to swim in the opposite direction but due to her physical state and the power of the current, the speed at which she was moving towards the waterfall didn't change._ Oh man, I wasn't planning on having my life end like this…maybe I should've listened to my friends and not have told Kazuya it was really me…guess it's a little too late for that…_ Xiaoyu thought as the waterfall drew nearer and nearer. It finally came and Xiaoyu had plummeted over the falls.

**A/N: (gasps) OMG this must be my worst cliffhanger ever! MWAHAHAHAHAH I am soooo evil! (dodges a couple of tomatoes thrown by the reviewers) Don't worry, I'm not letting Xiao die….that would be completely un-hardcore-Xiaoyu-fan like. I'll update this when I think of something decent to follow it up….ok, so my writer's block isnt completely gone but it will go, eventually…..REVIEW!**


	15. Cheating death again

**A/N: YAY! Holidays have started! Mwahahahahahaha! That cliffhanger was pretty darn evil eh? Sorry bout that peoples but I just happened to be in a "I think I should put up a cliffhanger and annoy the readers" mood but luckily for u, I update quite often. Glad nobody actually did throw any tomatoes at me but hibeki was close to throwing daggers at me :S Never fear, the update is here! But first, 2 the reviews:**

**Henred5: Maybe…..maybe not. Xiaoyu's innocent look can get anybody to trust her but I guess Kazuya doesn't really count :P**

**MooNTeARZ: Sorry bout the cliffhanger but it had to be done! And more is definitely on the way!**

**Tekkengeek01: Being the hardcore Xiaoyu fan I am, theres absolutely NO WAY in the world I would EVER kill her! I can't exactly get Kazuya to believe Xiaoyu and not kill her coz that wud be so un-Kazuya and I do try to keep everyone in character.**

**Xjmaster: I am soooo sorry for the cliffhanger and hopefully, u wont b that pissed off now :S hope u enjoy this chapter!**

**Hibeki: I do like Xiao, it's just that now Kazuya has found out that she really did do that to him, do u really think he'll jus say it was no big deal and walk off? I think not! So it had to happen but I will never kill of Xiaoyu!**

**Didn't say this last chapter so I'll jus say it now. I don't own the tekken series and I never will! Now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 15: Cheating death again**

As Xiaoyu was free falling down the waterfall, time started to slow down and her life had started to play right before her eyes….

_(Flashback)_

_Her father was pushing the 6-year-old Xiaoyu at a park as she learned how to ride a bike. He had let go and she rode in a straight line._

_(Scene change)_

_The 8-year-old Xiaoyu was being taught Hakke sho and Hikka ken based Chinese martial arts by her grandfather, Wang Jinrei._

_(Scene change)_

_12-year-old Xiaoyu had just adopted a panda._

_(Scene change)_

_13-year-old Xiaoyu was just walking home from school when a few gang members stood in the way. She managed to beat them up and escape._

_(Scene change)_

_16-year-old Xiaoyu had stowed away on the Mishima Zaibatsu cruiser and beat up every bodyguard there. Heihachi accepted her demand of an amusement park if she won the third tournament._

_(Scene change) _

_Xiaoyu met Jin Kazama._

_(Scene change)_

_Bits of matches from the third tournament._

_(Scene change)_

_Post third tournament. Jin was nowhere to be found._

_(Scene change)_

_The anonymous email and the invitation to the fourth tournament._

_(Scene change)_

_Bits of matches from the fourth tournament._

_(Scene change)_

_Tekken force almost killed her but was saved by Yoshimitsu. The invitation to the fifth tournament._

_(Scene change)_

_Everything that happened during the fifth tournament, including her matches, Kazuya hanging her over the edge, fighting Devil Jin with Asuka and meeting Jun Kazama._

_(Scene change)_

_Using the time machine and trying to prevent Kazuya from falling off the cliff._

_(Scene change)_

_An invitation to the sixth tournament. _

_(Scene change)_**(A/N: Gees, getting tired of saying "scene change")**

_Everyone facing off against the demonic man _**(A/N: Haha, they still don't know who he is :P)**

_(Scene change)_

_Her conversation with Jin._

_(Scene change)_

_Kazuya hanging her over the river._

_(End flashback)_

Xiaoyu was exhausted and she had lost consciousness while she was still falling, knowing that the blurry image of water was the last thing she would ever see.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered open. The paramedic stood over her.

"You're alive! You gave me quite a scare there." The paramedic said, relieved that she wasn't dead.

"How could I be alive?" Xiaoyu muttered, sitting up.

"A young man with wings brought you here." The paramedic said, obviously surprised at what he had just said. At first, Xiaoyu stared at him with a confused expression but then she had realised who it was. The paramedic handed Xiaoyu a towel and started treating her wounds. He put one of Xiaoyu's arms around his neck and helped her up and Xiaoyu began limping back to the black jeep that was waiting near the area.

* * *

Xiaoyu and the paramedic arrived back at the Mishima Hotel. Xiaoyu told the paramedic that she was ok now so she limped through the automated doors. Steve was talking to Julia in the lobby. Julia caught sight of Xiaoyu and immediately rushed to her side. Steve was a bit perplexed at first but when he saw Xiaoyu, he followed suit.

"What happened Xiao?" Julia asked in a concerned voice.

"K-K-Kazuya got me real g-g-good." Xiaoyu stuttured, still feeling slightly cold and wet.

"Then why are you wet?" Steve asked.

"Decided t-to take a d-d-dip at the…uh, lake…?" Xiaoyu said with a weak smile.

"In all your clothes?" Julia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't bring m-my swimsuit." Xiaoyu added, chuckling nervously.

"No, seriously, what happened Xiao?" Steve asked, becoming impatient of Xiaoyu's lies.

"Ok…but c-can I get changed f-first?" Xiaoyu asked quickly. Julia and Steve glanced at each other, knowing this one might be huge. They complied and waited until Xiaoyu was dry and changed. Half an hour later, Xiaoyu told Julia and Steve the truth on what happened.

"How could he do that to you? You were only trying to help." Julia said.

"It's understandable though, it was partially my fault." Xiaoyu said, guilt weighing heavily inside of her.

"What do you mean it was partially your fault? You didn't have enough time and that was something you couldn't control." Steve said, annoyed at Xiaoyu's self-blame.

"I can't believe he could remember you after so many years." Julia said.

"Yeah, well it would be kinda hard to forget an event like that." Xiaoyu said.

"If I go up against Kazuya, I will make sure I beat the crap outta him for you!" Steve said confidently, a smirk spreading across his face as he slammed a fist into his open palm. Xiaoyu giggled at Steve's comment.

"Don't beat him up too bad, I don't want him more angrier at me than he already is." Xiaoyu said and added a little laugh afterwards.

**A/N: HAHA I love saving Xiao in the nick of time…..she's had a lot of life-death experiences eh? Ahem, ok…sorry if its sooo short and I didn't like the way that chapter turned out…guess my writer's block is kicking in again after I had that awesome idea where Kazuya throws Xiao off the cliff….Ok, that really sucks…WHEN WILL IT LEAVE ME ALONE! Ok, let me know wot you think of this by….REVIEWING!**


	16. Transformation

**A/N: Hello peoples! Heres the 16th chapter of Phoenix Tail, brought to your computer screen by the one and only, Thee Slushee! Yeah I kno, theres a helluva lot more happening in this story than the last one but these ideas jus come to me and they seem pretty awesome! Now, to my reviews:**

**Xjmaster: Thanks! U'll find out wot happens next when u read this chapter!**

**Jelly: It was soooo awesome that u actually read me story AND reviewed it! Yeah, I luv saving Xiao in the nick of time. I kno, the cliffhanger in chapter 14 was really evil but its cool now so…yeah. I'll try and fit Nina in somewhere so don't worry. Hope u do keep reading it and I'm even more happy that ur usin my story 4 8808!**

**MooNTeARZ: HAHA, no, she's not really accident prone, she's more about-to-die prone, LOL. Glad u enjoyed it and I cant wait 4 an update in ur story!**

**Henred5: Soo happy u enjoy it and update ur story soon!**

**Astral Slayer Asuka: Woah, I didn't know that….I think Xiao wudnt really make a good assassin I mean really, picture her trying to kill someone…..**

**Well don't own the tekken series and I god dang never will! Now to the story.**

**Chapter 16: Transformation**

Xiaoyu was just sitting in the lobby, talking with Panda while the rest of her friends were either out training or fighting.

"Apologising was a really risky thing to do. I would've died as well! He threw me off the cliff and into the river!" Xiaoyu said. Panda cocked her head to one side, confused about something.

"I think Jin might've saved me again." Xiaoyu said, blushing a little as she said it. _What the hell is wrong with me? Every time I hear the name Jin, I go tomato red!_

" I think he might've flown in and brought me back up to the cliff while I was falling off the waterfall." Xiaoyu continued. Panda's eyes widened as she said this.

"Yeah, I fell off a waterfall." Xiaoyu said casually, looking up and shaking her head slightly as she said this. At that moment, Steve and Julia came in through the automated double doors. Julia waswalkinga bitand Steve was helping her through the door. They walked over to where Xiaoyu and Panda was and Xiaoyu let out a small gasp when she saw that Julia was covered in cuts, bruises and bandages.

"What did you do to her, Steve?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Well, I tried not to hurt her too much, but I couldn't hold everything back." Steve said, putting his hands up in defence.

"I'm fine, Xiao. Don't worry." Julia said in a soft voice, smiling weakly.

"Well, I guess this means you and I are out together again huh?" Xiaoyu asked. Julia nodded slightly.

"Well, back at my apartment then." Xiaoyu said, giggling a bit after she said this. Julia joined in afterwards.

"Well, how far do you think you're going to make it in this tournament?" Xiaoyu asked Steve.

"I'm not really sure…at least I'm doing better than I did last time." Steve said, adding in his trademark smirk. After this, Asuka emerged from the elevator and hurried over to the group of three.

"Well, wish me luck you guys. I'm going to go verse my big bro." Asuka said and took a deep breath.

"Since me and Xiao are knocked out of the tournament, we'll come and support you." Julia stated.

"Yeah! It'll be almost like last tournament!" Xiaoyu said excitedly.

"Ok, well we better hurry up cause my fight starts in 10 minutes!" Asuka squealed. She grabbed hold of Xiaoyu's and Julia's arm and dragged them both out of the hotel. Steve just lightly waved at the two and just hoped that Hwoarang, Miharu or Christie would come by.

* * *

Asuka ran quickly towards her destination, with Xiaoyu and Julia following at her heels, which was the same street that Xiaoyu and Bryan had their fight. Asuka suddenly stopped behind the marked barriers closing off the street, making Xiaoyu and bump into her back. Asuka spun on her heels to face Julia and Xiaoyu. 

"Well, this is it. Wish me luck you guys." Asuka said with a trace of worry in her voice and she headed beyond the barriers and towards the tournament official standing in the centre of the area.

"Good luck!" Julia called.

"I'm sure you'll be able to beat Jin this time!" Xiaoyu shouted. Asuka gave a thumbs up gesture to the two and started stretching for her battle.

"This is almost like last tournament except this fight was at the virtual simulator." Xiaoyu stated.

"Yeah, I got beaten by one of our friends in the same round at both tournaments." Julia said and laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah, well I got beaten by the same guy in the same round at both tournaments." Xiaoyu said, topping Julia's statement. She laughed a little at the sound of it…although almost getting thrown off a building and getting tossed into a river was a different idea entirely.

Asuka was winding her fists up, excited to face her brother again in battle. As she was punching and kicking an invisible opponent, a man with split black and white pants, red gloves and grey glove guards and two lightning strikes intertwined with each other embedded on his left shoulder, walked casually to Asuka. Asuka ceased her actions and walked towards him.

"You ready for this bro?" Asuka asked, crossing her arms and a smirk forming on her face.

"Definitely." Jin answered back and adjusted his glove guards

"Asuka Kazama versus Jin Kazama." The tournament official said through a megaphone. Both fighters slid into their respected fighting stances.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Asuka struck first with a rising palm move, striking Jin in the chin. She followed this up by pressing her other palm against his throat and hammering him onto the ground. Jin sprung back onto his feet and executed an array of quick punches too fast to guard. The last punch was powerful and made Asuka stagger. She recovered from this quickly though and performed a low sweep but Jin guarded it. While she was rising, Asuka performed a rising elbow move, hoping to get into one of her devastating 10 hit combo sequence but Jin had parried her elbow successfully and executed a fast uppercut, crimson lightning spiralling around his fist. Asuka went spinning through the air, part of the lightning passing onto her. Asuka rolled back onto her feet, still pumping with energy. Asuka did a back handstand move, kicking Jin into the air. She followed this up by throwing a fist into the air, making Jin perform a stunning back flip **(A/N: There was another weird attempt at describing the Dragon Wheel to Demon Slayer move)**. Jin executed two fast high punches but this time, Asuka had countered the attack by grabbing his fist and flipping him over her shoulder, the outcome in her favour. Asuka jumped in the air and attempted to land on his fallen body but he had rolled out of the way. Jin executed two fast left punches, leaving Asuka vulnerable for a powerful kick, sending her flying across the pavement. Asuka attempted to stand up but then slumped onto the ground.

"Jin Kazama is the - " The tournament official started but was interrupted by Asuka.

"No! This isn't over yet!" Asuka said in a voice that wasn't her own. With much difficulty, she stood up and glared at Jin. Jin gasped as he saw that his sister was transforming into her devil self. Xiaoyu and Julia were watching from a distance and they gasped.

"We've got to help her!" Xiaoyu said and was about to pass through the barriers but Julia grabbed her hand.

"We're not allowed to interrupt Xiao, the tournament official hasn't technically declared a winner so the match is still on." Julia said in a firm and serious tone.

"But I promised I would help to get her out of her devil self if she ever transformed!" Xiaoyu pleaded.

"We should really get out of here." Julia said.

"But can't we stand by until Jin can't handle it and thenwe can help?" Xiaoyu begged. Julia thought it through.

"I guess we could…Asuka might end up killing him if he can't suppress her devil self…but in the meantime, we have to stay here." Julia said. Xiaoyu sighed.

"Ok…but I'm not going to like this." Xiaoyu said.

"Neither will I…" Julia added quietly.

**A/N: Ok, a bit of a weird chapter I know. I'm kinda going to a sleepover real soon so I thought I should finish off this chapter b4 I head off. I liked the way this chapter turned out and I hope you guys did too. REVIEW!**


	17. Devil Asuka

**A/N: Yo peoples! Thanks 2 everybody that bothered to review! U guys r the best! One of my friends had some lovelife situation and I was thinking bout basing a fanfic on it. It'll b a Hwoarang/Asuka fic…..anybody here think it's a good idea? Ok, now onto my awesome reviewers:**

**Tekkengeek01: I'm soooo happy that Xiao doesn't seem out of character coz that's wot I'm trying to do here……hope everyone else is pretty much in character :S Well, I'm continuing so don't die coz u hav to continue with ur story or I'll die! And dnt worry bout missing out one chapters review :D**

**Henred5: Well, if Asuka is related to Jin, she's got to have the devil gene! And since Jin is already in control of his, I doubt Asuka will be in control of hers! Cant wait for an update to ur story!**

**Astral Slayer Asuka: Yeah, I jus had to include another Asuka vs Jin fight! Don't worry, Asuka will b bac 2 her normal self in no time!**

**Hibeki: Glad u liked the dialogue! Update urs as well!**

**MooNTeARZ: Yaha, Asuka's gone crazy! Don't worry, I'm sure Jin wont be hurt that badly….I think…..rite now to tell ya the truth, I have absolutely no idea wot I'm gonna write bout :P I'm jus gonna write is as I think of it. Hope it turns out ok tho**

**Xjmaster: I'm sorry! I don't really like lemon so I'll probably will b thoroughly grossed out if I read it…..I'll keep reading ur other stories tho!**

**Vrit-girl: oooh, a nice long review! Yeah, the sleepover was soooo awesome! When Mrid bought DOA 3 over and Div jus kept picking Kasumi! I was thinking bout writing a Tekken/DOA crossover with Mrid….just gotta talk to her bout it.**

**Ok, don't own the Tekken franchise and I never will! I only own the games Tekken 3, Tekken 4 and Tekken 5. Now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 17: Devil Asuka**

Jin was slowly backing away as the transformation of his little sister happened right in front of him. Asuka was down on one knee as her hands mutated into sharp claws and raven feathered wings shot out of her back, making her throw her head back and scream in agony. At the same time, horns shot out of her temples, carrying some blood with them and her screams sounded more and more unlike her own. She managed to stand up and stare Jin right in the eyes, her eyes ice white and filled with hatred. Jin stared back in horror, thinking that Asuka was a mirror of himself when he transformed. An evil smirk formed on Devil Asuka's face, showing off her newly formed fangs. With a gigantic battle cry, she lunged at Jin and tried to slash him in the chest with her claws. Jin took a hasty step back, narrowly avoiding them.

"Asuka! I know you can hear me! Fight off the devil inside you!" Jin called out to Devil Asuka as he kept dodging Devil Asuka's blows. He recalled the methods Xiaoyu used to get him out of his devil state at the last tournament. Jin's callings didn't seem to faze Devil Asuka as she kept relentlessly attacking him. Devil Asuka was getting more and more annoyed at the fact that not one of her attacks had hit Jin so she grabbed hold of his neck, flew up a couple of meters and threw him back at the ground with bone crushing power. Jin managed to stand up, pain coursing through his body.

"Asuka! Don't let the devil manipulate you! Don't let the devil take control of you like this!" Jin continued to call out.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu and Julia were standing by the barriers. The tournament official appeared to have fled the scene, as he was nowhere to be found. Xiaoyu was growing impatient. She knew she had to do something to help.

"Come on, Julia, we've got to go and help!" Xiaoyu said to Julia.

"Xiaoyu, this is still an official battle! You can't interfere with this." Julia said calmly, detecting Xiaoyu's urgency to help Asuka and Jin.

"The tournament official isn't here! There's no one monitoring the fight now! We can go in and help!" Xiaoyu pleaded.

"Just wait til we're truly needed." Julia said, not taking her eyes off the fight between Devil Asuka and Jin.

"What if when we're truly needed is too late?" Xiaoyu asked and before Julia could do anything about it, Xiaoyu pushed past the barriers and entered the fight. Asuka had executed a roundhouse kick, landing Jin on the ground. He didn't want to fight Asuka. Asuka planted a foot firmly on his chest, not allowing Jin to escape. The jewel on her forehead began to glow and Jin knew what was coming. Before Devil Asuka was about to laser beam Jin six feet under, Xiaoyu grabbed Devil Asuka's foot from behind, swung herself around and spun her around** (A/N: incase ur all wondering, that's Xiaoyu's Crank up grab)**. The foot planted firmly on Jin's chest was no longer there so Jin scrambled to his feet.

"Xiao, don't hurt Asuka!" Jin called out to her.

"Believe me, I don't want to hurt her, Jin." Xiaoyu said. Devil Asuka scrambled to her feet and eyed both Jin and Xiaoyu. She instantly sprung out at Xiaoyu and tackled her to the ground. Devil Asuka pulled her fist back and prepared to punch Xiaoyu in the face when Jin grabbed a hold of her fist, pulled Asuka off Xiaoyu and put his knee on Devil Asuka's back, holding her fist back. Devil Asuka screamed in pain and this had hurt Jin. Devil Asuka flapped her wings vigorously, knocking Jin off her back.

Julia was standing by watching the scene and she knew she had to help. Even though her logical mind was screaming against the idea, Julia reluctantly pushed past the barriers and entered the battlefield.

"Asuka! You are capable of overpowering the devil like I did." Jin called out to Asuka as he watched Devil Asuka regain her composure.

"Fight it Asuka! I know you can!" Xiaoyu added.

"Asuka, if you don't keep it under control now, your devil self will endanger a lot of innocent lives!" Julia added. Xiaoyu and Jin turned their heads to face Julia. Xiaoyu smiled, relieved that Julia came to her senses and is helping Asuka get back to her normal self.

"I plan to do much worse than endanger them." Devil Asuka spoke in a deep, cold tone. Xiaoyu, Jin and Julia were taken aback by what Devil Asuka said. _We've got to get her back to her old self…and fast,_ Xiaoyu thought.

"And I'll start with you three!" Devil Asuka shouted and flew in the air, unleashing a crimson laser beam. Xiaoyu was immediately snapped out of contemplating her next words to reach Asuka and cart wheeled out of the way. Jin and Julia dodged the beam as well.

"We've got no choice, we have to attack her until the Devil is weakened." Julia said with worry in her eyes.

"No! We'll hurt Asuka as well!" Jin protested.

"Jin, there's no other way. At the last tournament, the devil didn't have that much of a grip on you so you could hear everything I was saying. Asuka's devil is a lot more stronger and words alone won't help her." Xiaoyu said. Jin thought this through in his mind. It was clear that he didn't want to hurt his sister.

"Alright, but we can't hurt her that much ok?" Jin said, being the over-protective brother that he is.

"We'll still try and talk to her." Julia said. At this time, Devil Asuka had recovered from the effect the laser beam had on her and it was clear that she wanted Xiaoyu, Jin and Julia eliminated. Devil Asuka unleashed yet another laser beam, not caring how much it took out of her the last time; she just wanted Jin, Xiaoyu and Julia dead. The three successfully dodged it. The beam burned a hole straight through the brick wall behind them. Devil Asuka started swaying dangerously and collapsed on the ground.

Jin, Xiaoyu and Julia walked up to her body and found that she was returning to her normal state. Jin let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we didn't really need to hurt her." Julia stated. Jin picked up Asuka's limp body and turned to the two.

"Thanks so much for helping me get Asuka back to normal." Jin thanked Julia and Xiaoyu.

"I didn't do much, it was all Xiao." Julia said, looking at Xiaoyu.

"Me? Nah, you did most of the work Jin." Xiaoyu said, rubbing the back of her neck and blushing slightly.

"I'll get Asuka back to the hotel." Jin said. He sprouted wings of white feathers and flew off into the air.

"Hey, wait. Didn't he just-" Julia started.

"Don't worry Jules, that's just his angel form." Xiaoyu said casually. Julia stared at her in confusion.

"You think you can explain the whole devil and angel deal while we walk back?" Julia asked. Xiaoyu giggled.

"Sure thing."

**A/N: I liked the way this chapter turned out. I know Julia didn't really do much in this chapter, I was mostly concentrating on Xiaoyu, Jin and Asuka. I'm soooo sorry to all the Julia fans out there. I like her as well. I guess I just like the parts of the story where theres a devil combat thing going on. Hope ya'll did like that and tell me what you guys think bout the Hwoarang/Asuka story I'm planning on doing. Should I do it? Review anyway!**


	18. Awakening

**A/N: Hi peoples! Ok, I've been a bit lazy and procrastinated by reading stories n writing mine and I think I'll be in a heap of trouble if I don't start soon :S I've got a science research thingee and my English assignment, plus my arrangement for music ARGH! So what this basically means is that I'm gonna b all out my homework for the next week so I mite not be updating mine in a while…or reviewing but I mite b far too tempted to review so yeah, do count on me havin a lil "study break" and reviewing :D Ok, lets see if I got some reviews:**

**Jelly: Yeah, bout that….glad you do accept the fact that this is based on (ahem) "ONE of my friends" but I don't think I shud coz later in the story, there will b character bashing and I do like those characters and it will disappoint a few readers so maybe I wont.**

**Tekkengeek01: I have just figured out how J. Mishima will enter the story. Glad u like how I portray Xiao but I dnt really care how many times you say it, as long as I'm doing a good job on her character…..now I jus gotta work on everyone else :P A bit of Xiaoyin will come soon don't worry, I jus think their kinda romance is suddle.**

**Henred5: Thanks so much! Ur storys getting really interesting so please update!**

**Xjmaster: I'm glad u understand. Hope you get better and update ur other stories!**

**XxTekkenbabexx: Like I said, I mite not be writing the Hwoarang/Asuka fic but maybe I cud tweak it a lil so that it doesn't character bash. I dunno, we'll hav to c.**

**Ok, I don't own the tekken series and I god dang never will! Now to the story**

**Chapter 18: Awakening**

Asuka was lying unconscious on her bed. Hwoarang, Steve, Xiaoyu, Julia, Christie and Miharu were standing around it, waiting for her to wake up.

"So how did she get here when she was unconscious?" Hwoarang asked Julia and Xiaoyu.

"We told you already, Jin transformed into his angel form and flew her here." Xiaoyu said for the billionth time. Hwoarang still looked sceptical.

"Didn't you see him transform right before your eyes into a devil?" Julia asked him.

"Yeah but he doesn't have an angel form!" Hwoarang stated.

"Look, you weren't there so you wouldn't know right?" Christie said simply. Asuka started to stir, groaning a little.

"Guys, she's waking up, you know the plan right?" Steve said quickly. Everybody nodded.

"This is going to be hilarious!" Miharu squealed. Asuka's eyes slowly opened and she was greeted by everyone in the group standing over her, staring at her with wide eyes and a smile so wide that it was creepy **(A/N: Yup, my strange sense of humour is kicking in.)**.

"AHHH!" Asuka shrieked, everybody bursting into the laughter at the same time.

"What the hell was that?" Asuka asked.

"Just something random we wanted to try." Steve said casually.

"Anyway, was it true that Kazama transformed into his…angel self…and flew you here?" Hwoarang asked Asuka.

"I don't really remember anything…all I remember was fighting Jin and then when he beat me, I screamed 'It isn't over yet' and that's pretty much it." Asuka said, straining her memory to find out anything else.

"You transformed into your devil self, Asuka." Xiaoyu stated.

"What? Again?" Asuka exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you sounded pretty evil too." Julia said.

"Wait, why is it that we always miss it if you transform?" Steve asked, gesturing to Hwoarang when he said 'we'.

"Steve, it isn't exactly a huge spectacle, she almost killed us." Xiaoyu said, reminding Steve how dangerous it was.

"Well the bottom line is that I didn't beat him. I'm out of the tournament." Asuka said, ashamed at her defeat by her brother again.

"Cheer up Asuka, you can hang out with me and Jules at my apartment, plus Panda!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

"Guess that would be pretty awesome." Asuka said, a small smile forming on her face.

"Wow, I would've never thought that I would last longer than Xiao!" Miharu said, emphasising longer.

"I would've never thought you would make it past the first round." Hwoarang joked, receiving a slap upside the head by Miharu.

* * *

Two days later, Asuka, Julia, Xiaoyu and Panda were all sleeping on the apartment floor in Xiaoyu's apartment. Once again, the crazy frog ring tone **(A/N: To think Axel F is still number one here in NZ)** disrupted the silence. Xiaoyu, being on the left side of the group, shot an arm out and searched the floor. When her hands fell upon some familiar bulk, she instinctively flipped it open and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello." Xiaoyu mumbled. Her cellphone, however, continued to ring. She opened her eyes a little to find the TV remote pressed against her ear. She tossed the TV remote aside and picked up her orange cellphone, which happened to sit next to the TV remote. She flipped it open and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello." Xiaoyu mumbled.

"Rise and shine Xiao, its Miharu here." Miharu said at the other end cheerfully.

"What time is it?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Um…it's about quarter to 8. Anywho, my match is at the virtual simulator at 2. I'm versing Nina Williams." Miharu said.

"Ok, go on." Xiaoyu said, sitting up from the ground, searching for a paper and pen to write this on. She found an old electricity bill and snatched it form the floor. She coincidentally, found a pen lying next to her. Xiaoyu began scribbling down the details for the fights.

"Hwoarang's against Asuka's big bro at the virtual simulator after me." Miharu continued. Xiaoyu took the phone away from her ear and turned towards Asuka on the ground, who was covering her head with a pillow.

"Asuka, Hwoarang's versing your big bro." Xiaoyu called out. All she heard was a muffled voice from Asuka but Xiaoyu decided to continue with the conversation.

"Continue."

"Steve's versing Kazuya!" Miharu exclaimed.

"I'm gonna beat the crap outta him for ya Xiao!" Steve yelled in the background, making Xiaoyu giggle.

"And Christie's versing someone named Lili…not too sure who she is…anyway, she's versing her at about 8:30 in the wilderness." Miharu said.

"I'm sure Christie will be able to beat her. Well, we'll see you guys at your fights!" Xiaoyu said and she snapped her phone shut. Julia rose to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. Asuka continued to lie on the ground with the pillow over her head.

"Listen up guys," Xiaoyu began in a loud voice.

"MMMRHHPPPPPH" Asuka said but the pillow muffled her words.

"Miharu's against Nina and its at the virtual simulator. Hwoarang's versing Jin after Miharu at the same place and Christie's versing Lili at 8:30 at the wilderness area." Xiaoyu informed the other two.

"Who's Lili?" Asuka asked, removing the pillow from the head and sitting up.

"I heard she was some rich girl." Julia said.

"Well, I'm sure Christie will be able to beat her." Xiaoyu said, filled with confidence for Christie and the others. At that moment, Panda crawled sleepily out of Xiaoyu's room and wore an expression that said, "What was all the noise about?"

"Morning Panda!" Xiaoyu greeted cheerfully. She stood up and made her way to her furry companion. Xiaoyu was greeted by a series of grunts form Panda.

"Well, what's for breakfast?" Julia asked.

"Hmmm…" Xiaoyu thought, rubbing a fake goatee as she looked up in thought.

"Well, I've got…instant noodles, instant pizza, instant pie…and I think that's bout it." Xiaoyu said, looking back at Julia and Asuka.

"Gee, such a variety to choose from." Asuka said sarcastically.

"Or we could eat out, your choice." Xiaoyu added.

"Eating out does sound tempting…." Julia said.

"We could conserve our money and…" Asuka took a deep breath.

"Eat the stuff at Xiao's house."

"Oh come on, there's no way I can screw up instant food and besides, you guys haven't even tasted my cooking!" Xiaoyu protested.

"But Jin did and he told me all about it." Asuka said, adding a giggle afterwards.

"I'm surprised he even remembers." Xiaoyu said, blushing a little bit.

"Ok, well is it pizza, noodles or pies?" Xiaoyu continued.

"I go with pizza." Julia said. Asuka shrugged.

"Pizza sounds good."

"Ok, pizza it is then!" Xiaoyu said and pulled out a pizza from the freezer.

**A/N: Ok, what a pointless chapter that was and a really bad way to leave it until my homework is finished. Sorry bout this chapter everyone! The bit where everyone was at Xiao's house sounded a lil too much like that scene from my last story :P guess I ran outta ideas. This chapter wasn't so good but review and tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	19. Reregistered?

A/N: Hi everybody! I am soooo sorry that I didn't update 4 soooo long (ok maybe bout a week but it seems like ages 4 me) Ahem, ok. Now to the reviews:

**MooNTeARZ: I'm not sure wot Lili's personality is like….I'll probably make it up when I'm at Christie's fight…like I sed last chapter, I have absolutely no idea wot I'm going to write bout. Jus going to make it up as I go along.**

**Jelly: Hi, sorry I wasn't online then, my dad was doing sumfin random on the internet. I kno I kno, u don't hav to keep buggin me bout our assignments! Well, I'm not going to character bash so rite now I'm jus thinking of a way to get around it…..and I'm tryin to think up the beginning as well :P It'll b up soon**

**Hibeki: U reviewed me twice again! LOL well, Xiao doesn't seem like the kind of person whose a great chef now so the instant food had to be in there! Luvd ur update and I cant wait 4 more!**

**Henred5: I'm so happy that it wasn't so bad. Yeah, I cant really imagine Xiao being a healthy eater…….update ur story!**

**Xjmaster: J. Mishima will come so b patient. Xiao doesn't really realise her feelings for Jin yet, she's still kinda confused but the eventual Xiaoyin will come…..I think…..**

**Well, now everyone shud hav gotten the idea that I clearly don't won Tekken or anything related to Tekken. Namco definitely does. Now onto my story!**

**Chapter 19:**

Xiaoyu, Asuka and Julia were standing in the technician's box that was situated pretty high up building, overlooking the area at which Miharu and Nina will be fighting. 

"I hope Miharu does ok. She is fighting Nina after all." Julia said, watching the bored Miharu stand in the gridded room, waiting for her opponent to show up.

"Yeah, she's an assassin isn't she? Do you think she might go to the extent of killing Miharu by gunshot like what Bryan almost did to me?" Xiaoyu asked, fear stirred within her as a flashback of the gun pointed at her face came to mind.

"I'm sure she'll do fine." Asuka said. At that moment, the tournament official caught sight of the group of three and made his way towards them. He took out an envelope and shoved it at Asuka.

"The CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu asked me to deliver this to you Miss Kazama." He bowed quickly and hurried back to the viewing glass. Asuka stared at the envelope.

"I wonder what the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu has got to say to me." Asuka thought aloud.

"Well, since you are a Kazama, I suppose you're in all this family stuff." Julia said.

"Well, open it already!" Xiaoyu said impatiently. Asuka tore open the envelope and emptied the contents. A folded piece of paper floated onto her empty palm. She unfolded the piece of paper to reveal neat handwriting. The letter read:

_Dear Miss Kazama,_

_I have heard that you have been eliminated from the tournament and I have personally re-registered you back. This time, try to make it to the end so I can meet you personally._

_Yours sincerely,_

_J. Mishima_

All three of them stared wide-eyed at the letter.

"I don't think anything like this has happened in any tournament." Julia said, breaking the silence.

"You're so lucky Asuka, you're back in the tournament!" Xiaoyu said.

"But what does it mean? Why did the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu get me back in?" Asuka asked no one in particular.

"I guess the CEO wants to meet you in person, after all, you might be related to him…." Julia said.

"…or her." She added afterwards.

"Hey, I've never really thought about that." Asuka said.

Miharu stood in the gridded room, shifting weight from foot to foot as she waited for Nina. She wore a tracksuit similar to Xiaoyu's except hers was baby blue and white. A baby blue headband sat on the top of her head of neat auburn hair. Miharu was becoming increasingly impatient when Nina walked into the room in her yellow tracksuit, her heels clicking when they hit the ground. Miharu was thinking about commenting on her lateness but she decided that she wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of a cold-blooded assassin. The two just stared each down, blank expressions on their face and it was driving Miharu nuts. The room started glowing brightly, making the contenders cover their eyes. When the light had subsided, Nina and Miharu opened their eyes to find the sky blood red with a big round moon that was glowing eerily; remnants of a Buddha statue lay on the outskirts of the stage and a wire fence lined it. Random flames ignited here and there.

"Nina Williams versus Miharu Hirano." The tournament official said through a microphone in the technician's box.

"Let's do this!" Miharu said enthusiastically, unable to hold this back. She clapped her hands together and slid into her fighting stance.

"Prepare to die." Nina said dangerously, slicing a palm where her neck was and then got into her fighting stance **(A/N: Ok, its been a while since I've versed Nina so I've kinda forgotten what she said….I cant b botherd chekin, I mean, start up Tekken 5 just to c wot Nina says before a fight? Bsides, my brother is playing Gran Turismo 4 shivers so….boring…..no offense to any Gran Turismo fans who also happen to b Tekken fans…ok I'll shut up now)**. Miharu gulped at Nina's comment but decided not to worry about it.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Nina ran at Miharu and executed four consecutive slaps. The first two hit Miharu but she ducked the other two, preparing to do a rising move when Nina was finished. Nina ended her combo with a lunge forward and throwing her arms in front of her. Miharu wasn't expecting this and she got thrown back, landing harshly on the dirt ground. Miharu recovered quickly and slid into her phoenix stance. When Nina was close enough, Miharu planted her hand on the ground and kicked upwards three times. Nina rocketed into the air. Miharu only had a little bit of time to follow up the move so she did a couple of slaps and her (as well as Xiaoyu's) signature palm thrust. Nina was flung back and she hit the wire fence, flames igniting on impact. When Nina was lying face flat on the ground, Miharu was about to jump on her but Nina rolled back quickly. Nina then grabbed hold of Miharu and shot a palm up. It collided with Miharu's chin. Miharu's head got thrown back from the impact. Nina followed this up by kneeing her in the stomach and stretching her arm back. Miharu yelped in pain, struggling against Nina's grasp. Nina then fell to the ground, holding onto Miharu's neck and stretched it. Miharu felt a sharp jolt of pain in her neck and she couldn't help but let out a little scream. Miharu was about to get up but Nina stood on her bad, digging the hard heel into her back and this was taking every bit of Miharu to stop herself from letting out an ear-drum shattering shriek. Miharu attempted to stand up but the pain was far too much for her so she collapsed.

"Nina Williams is the victor!" The tournament official said through the megaphone. Nina walked up to Miharu's body.

"Finished already? Puh-lease." Nina said, shrugging casually. With that, Nina left the arena. Xiaoyu, Asuka and Julia headed down to the arena to Miharu. The scenery changed back to the grid squares.

"That was pretty rough. You held up pretty well." Xiaoyu said, offering a hand to her friend. Miharu smiled and took it.

"Nah, I guess I just need to work on my technique a little." Miharu said. As soon as she stood upright, she almost collapsed but she grabbed onto Julia's shoulder.

"Nina is a trained assassin. She's got to be good at hand-to-hand combat. You did hold up pretty well." Julia complimented.

"Thanks guys." Miharu said, a grateful smile forming on her face.

While the group was talking, Hwoarang entered the gridded room.

"Hey guys, woah…judging by Miharu's look, I say that the match didn't end too well." Hwoarang said.

"Guess what you guys? The CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu got me back into the tournament!" Asuka said excitedly.

"What! Are you best buds with the CEO or something?" Hwoarang asked.

"I don't know, I could be related to the CEO…"Asuka said.

"Ok, Hwoarang's match should be starting soon so we should get out of here. Good luck for your match!" Julia said and indicated for the group to go to the viewing box.

"I don't need luck!" Hwoarang shouted after the group arrogantly.

A/N: Ok, this time in my story, it would be the….dream of Jun….but this story is nowhere near its end so this is definitely going to be longer than my other story. I randomly thought of her getting back into the tournament in the middle of writing this chapter. My writers block is going away! But skools back 2moro :S I kno I didn't write much during these holidays but I've jus bn going hard on my hmwk. Well, theres nothing to hold me back once this term is over, SKOOL YEAR FINISHES! So I'll probably b going hard like wen I first got into REVIEW!


	20. This sucks!

**A/N: Heya peoples! Yet another chapter of Phoenix Tail, which is nowhere near the end, by the one and only, Thee Slushee! I started up another story, it's called I believe and it's a Hwoarang/Asuka. Some of the events that happen is based on a situation one of my friends had. It'd be really awesome to anyone that reads this to chek out that fic as well and tell me wot u think! Ok, now to my ever so wonderful reviewers:**

**Xjmaster: I kno the stereotype of rich people wud b that they are pretty self centered and snobby and bitchy but maybe I can make her nice……or not. It depends which one I feel like doing really when I get to Christie's fight. Ever so happy that u liked my new story and I'll chek out Evil Jin when I'm done.**

**Jelly: Oooh, a lil threat frm lil Jells huh? LOL don't worry, if I find time, and u know how much stuff we do at skool, I'll update the "Horgy" (LOL its her lil nick name for Hwoarang if anybody's reading this) and Asuka story soon. Yeah, Nina was finally in the story. I planned a different way to get her in but I scrapped that one.**

**XxxTekkenBabexxx: YAY! So happy I pleased a loyal reviewer!**

**Henred5: Glad u liked it! I just had such a huge brainwave of things that can happen that can make the story exciting so this is going to be longer.**

**Hibeki: Another happy reviewer! Cant wait 4 an update 2 ur story!**

**Now the fact that I don't own the Tekken series is pretty much established by now. Without futher adieu, to the story! **

**Chapter 20 (already?): This sucks!**

Asuka, Julia, Miharu and Xiaoyu were once again, standing in the technician's box. Asuka was reading the letter that she recently received over and over again with Miharu reading over her shoulder, while Xiaoyu and Julia were looking through the viewing glass and into the arena.

Hwoarang kicked ferociously at an imaginary opponent, making a whirring sound as his foot sliced through the air. Hwoarang relaxed, taking deep breaths. This was the match that would once and for all settle the score between him and Jin. They haven't had a proper match since their draw before the third tournament. Jin and Hwoarang never versed in the third tournament and he couldn't find Jin afterwards, the army caught Hwoarang before he could have his match with Jin and Jin had transformed into his devil form and knocked Hwoarang out. This time, there will be no interruptions and this would settle the score once and for all. Footsteps echoed throughout the area and Hwoarang instantly knew who it was. He lifted his head up slowly to face Jin.

Jin was wearing his usual karate attire. He made eye contact with Hwoarang with a bored look, while Hwoarang's gaze was filled with determination.

"Alright, this time we settle this once and for all!" Hwoarang said confidently.

"Yeah, whatever." Jin said, rolling his eyes. The area started glowing brightly and the competitors had to shield their eyes **(A/N: Now hav I used that line far too many times or what?)**. The scenery had changed to a small platform suspended within a satellite. In the distance was a star studded darkness and planet Earth. All of this seemed so real.

Hwoarang snapped himself out of this thought and concentrated on the task at hand. Jin had done the same.

"Hwoarang versus Jin Kazama." The tournament official's voice echoed throughout the area. The two slid into their fighting stances, staring at their opponent intently.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Hwoarang rushed forward and threw his foot towards Jin. This connected with Jin's left side and the force made him spin around. Hwoarang soared passed him during this and executed a quick snap kick at Jin's back. However, Jin spun around and parried Hwoarang's kick and performed a fast uppercut. Crimson lightning swirled around his fist and passed onto Hwoarang as it collided with Hwoarang's face. The power of the move sent him flying through the air, spinning multiple times until eventually hitting the ground with a hard thud. Hwoarang rose quickly, not giving in that easily. Hwoarang jumped, spun around and hammered a foot on top of Jin's head. Jin crouched slightly because of the impact. Hwoarang quickly switched stances, executed a low kick and then spun around and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick. Jin spun through the air in a similar fashion.

Jin also wasn't ready to give up; he rolled backwards and was on his feet in seconds. Jin held a fist back, crimson lightning swirling madly around him. Hwoarang had no idea what he was doing. He had no intention on finding out so he quickly advanced on Jin and ducked low, preparing for a high kick. Jin's fist soared above Hwoarang as he ducked in for an attack. Jin reacted too late and soon, he was jettisoned high into the air. Hwoarang was preparing to follow up the attack but what he saw Jin do had surprised him. While Jin was in the air, he had flipped forward and was in position to kick Hwoarang hard in the head. Hwoarang quickly evaded the manoeuvre by sidestepping. Jin landed on the ground but he needed a lot of recovery time because of ground shock. Hwoarang took advantage of that. He grabbed hold of Jin's side and started kicking him relentlessly in the head. The final kick sent Jin sliding across the ground and he didn't rise for a while.

"Hwoarang is the victor!" The tournament official said through the microphone. The

"Well, I finally beat you, proving that I am the better one out of us." Hwoarang said, soaking all this glory in. Jin rose from the ground slowly, briefly dusted himself off and turned away.

"Hey wait, aren't you ashamed of losing?" Hwoarang asked.

"I have more important things to worry about than this." Jin stated plainly and started walking off.

"Hey! This is boring! Don't you even want to settle the score at the next tournament?" Hwoarang called after Jin. He had left the premises.

"This sucks!" Hwoarang exclaimed and kicked at the ground. He saw the group making their way towards him. Asuka wasn't present because she went to talk to her brother about her reinstatement back into the tournament.

"Wow Hwoarang, you beat Jin! You must feel awesome!" Miharu exclaimed.

"Nah, this means nothing if Kazama doesn't want to verse me again. He thinks this isn't important!" Hwoarang exclaimed, angry with Jin.

"Both of you are really good fighters. Jin just has a lot of…family problems…to attend to." Xiaoyu said.

"This just really sucks man, big time." Hwoarang said.

"I'll bet I know what can cheer lil Hwoa here up." Julia said with a beaming smile. Miharu, Xiaoyu got the same idea. Hwoarang however, looked a little confused.

"THE ARCADE!" The three said in unison. Hwoarang smirked.

"You guys know me too well."

**A/N: Hmmmm…….ok. Interesting huh? Well jus thought I'd recreate the whole scene in Hwoarang's Tekken 5 story. I know it probably isn't accurate. I don't play much with Hwoarang. My characters are Xiao and Asuka! Hey, just wondering. Does anyone actually pronounce Asuka as "Aska" (I kno u do Jelly so don't answer) coz I'm just used to saying "As-u-ka" and I personally think it sounds better. Don't need to answer that random question if you don't wanna. Remember, people who chek out this story, chek out I believe and send me a review! And review this one as well! Oh, BTW I've got killer assignments in this term so I probably wont update 4 a while :S I'll try and update as soon as I can tho k? REVIEW!**


	21. Christie's fight

**A/N: Hey hey peoples! Thee Slushee back again with this chapter! Ok, I kno it was kinda weird of me to get Hwoarang to win that fight. Yeah, Jin seems like the more focussed and serious one so he would've won but yeah……I guess I jus randomly felt like getting Hwoarang to win a fight. Ok, now its Christies fight! Cant really tell ya wot Lili's personality wud be….and I'll jus randomly make up stuff 4 her fighting style but I guess I'll make her the stereotypical rich snob. Ok, to my reviewers:**

**Tekkengeek01: Thanks heaps! Luv ur story as well. Hope u updates urs soon as well. Yeah, I keep saying Ive got assignments and exams coming up but the temptation to write chapters is just too strong!**

**Henred5: Yeah, everyone thought that Jin wud beat up Hwoarang but hey! Did the unexpected! Lol. Luv ur story and keep writing it!**

**Astral Slayer Asuka: Yeah, I pronounce Asuka as "Asuka" not "Aska" like sum people (glares at Jelly).**

**XxxTekkenBabexxx: Well, guessing ur a big Hwoarang fan eh? Read my Hwoarang/Asuka fic called "I believe" if u get the chance!**

**MooNTeARZ: So glad u like my new story! Appreciate the good luck but urs must actually b pretty serious coz UR IN UNI! Gud luk with ur ones as well!**

**Xjmaster: Yeah I kno, Jin wud beat Hwoarang but its sumthin different ya kno? J. Mishima will appear…….sumwhere in the future….not sure wen but she'll come, already kno how she'll be introduced.**

**Jelly: Glad u like! Ur probably the only one who pronounces Asuka as Aska, LOL and Kazuya as Kazya. HAHA always makes me laugh wen u call Hwoarang "Horgy" and Heihachi "hamahama" and Jun months of the year!**

**Super Kawaii Lamb: Glad you like! Hope you like this one as well**

**With all that out of the way, to the story!**

**Chapter 21: Christie's fight**

8:30 pm. Christie was currently doing her warm-ups (which would include standing on her head and twirling her feet around, doing handstands and performing flips), her ponytail swishing violently. Asuka, Xiaoyu, Julia and Miharu arrived at the wilderness and spotted Christie in the distance. The group hurried towards her.

"Hey Christie! Are you ready for your fight?" Julia asked. Christie got herself back onto her feet after her handstand.

"You betcha! This Lili girl wouldn't know what hit her!" Christie said excitedly.

"I'm sure you'll whoop her ass good." Miharu added with matching enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you can be pretty deadly, especially when people think you're dancing." Asuka said.

"That's the awesome thing about Capoeira. It's like dancing." Christie said, getting on the ground and performing a little break dance. In the distance, a teenage girl wearing a short frilly dress stuck out like a sore thumb due to the bluish haze of the wilderness. Her long, silky blonde hair blew gently to one side due to the soft breeze.

"I suppose that's her. Good luck!" Julia said.

"We'll be cheering you on from the sidelines." Xiaoyu added, a bright smile coming to her features. Christie smiled with gratitude. She turned around and started walking towards her opponent.

"Hi, I'm Christie. It's nice to meet you." Christie greeted as she walked up to Lili, wearing a friendly smile. Lili stood there, arms crossed and weight shifted to one foot. Lili snorted.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Lili said. Christie was taken aback by her comment.

"I got this far in the tournament for a reason." Christie shot back **(A/N: I'm VERY bad at making insults so I totally apologise if it really sucks k?)**.

"I'll bet it's because the fighters were all mesmerized by boobs to really do anything." Lili snarled.

"Look, I was just trying to be friendly but you are definitely going down, girl!" Christie said.

"Christie Monteiro versus Lili **(A/N: Uh…….anyone kno her last name?)**" The tournament official called out through the megaphone.

"I'd like to see you try." Lili replied and slid into her fighting stance, which was the standard two fists in front face and feet slightly apart. Christie got into her fighting stance.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Lili rushed at her, throwing a punch aimed at Christie's face but had got on her hands and swung her feet around, sweeping Lili off her feet. Christie followed this up by a slight kick and another powerful one. Lili landed on the ground, the grass crunching beneath her. She rolled back up and tried a fast powerful right punch. Christie grabbed hold of Lili's fist and pushed it past her while simultaneously spinning around and backhanding Lili's face. Lili yelped in pain and there was a purple bruise on her cheek. Lili was getting pretty frustrated now so she kicked violently at Christie's mid-section. Christie was about to execute her cartwheel styled attack but the kick hit her first. Christie stumbled back and fell over, lying on the ground. Lili smirked and approached Christie. She was about to flip over and land on Christie's body but Christie swept her feet around her and ended up in a handstand position. She followed this up by swinging her feet in a helicopter style. Lili struggled to stand up but she was angrier than ever. She spread her feet further apart and swished her left hand in front of her while her right hand was clenched and held back. Christie was confused at what Lili was doing. Some white energy had appeared and it snaked it's way up her arm. As she moved it, the energy was suspended in the air. Lili stepped forward and punched her clenched fist through the energy. Christie realised too late that Lili was performing her power up move and the sheer power of the punch sent her skidding across the ground **(A/N: Jus a lil made up power up move I made up :P)**. Christie was surprised that Lili had so much power. Christie stood up, pain evident in her body. She stole a glance at Lili and it appeared that her little power up move took a lot of energy. She was swaying a bit but she kept her balance. She returned to her fighting stance, an evil smirk on her face. Christie ran towards Lili and jumped in the air. She executed numerous aerial attacks on Lili, each one more powerful than the last. When she was finished, Lili was lying on the ground. She tried to stand up but collapsed on the ground.

"Christie Monteiro is the victor!" The tournament official called through the megaphone. The group on the sidelines ran up to Christie.

"That was an awesome as fight Christie! You really showed her." Xiaoyu said excitedly.

"Yeah, you showed some awesome as moves!" Miharu said with equal enthusiasm.

"She had it coming." Christie said casually.

"Let's get out of here." Julia said. Everyone nodded in agreement and started to head out of the area. While they were walking, Asuka's Going Under ringtone sounded. She took out her blue cellphone, stared at the caller ID and flipped it open.

"Hey bro, wassup?" Asuka said casually. Xiaoyu silenced everybody and they were now staring at Asuka.

"You got one as well?……well, whoever this J. Mishima person is, they don't want us out huh?……yeah I kno, seems a little suspicious. Maybe we'll meet her soon……alright then, seeya later." Asuka snapped her phone shut and looked up at the group.

"Jin got the same request I did to get back in the tournament." Asuka informed.

"This is truly fascinating. Nothing like this has happened in any of the tournaments." Julia said.

"Wow, it must be so awesome to get a second chance in this tournament." Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah, and this time, I'm not screwing it up." Asuka said with pure determination.

"Well, time to really get out of here. This place is cold!" Miharu exclaimed, rubbing both her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm. The rest of the group shrugged and walked out of the area.

**A/N:Yeah…..kinda crappy I kno. I kno I really shud b studying n all but I am being a lazy bum and updating. The temptation is too strong! Well, hope that wasn't too bad n all and b4 u say anything Vrit-girl, Lili isn't going to b like this in my other fic. Ok now, REVIEW!**


	22. Feelings Realised

**A/N: Yo yo peoples! Another chapter of Phoenix Tail is up by the one and only, Thee Slushee. Yes! Exams are now officially over! I've gotta work on this music essay thing that's due on Monday tho but I swear I'll get to that after this is up. Now to my ever so awesome and patient reviewers:**

**Henred5: Yeah, there was no way Lili wudve beat Christie….even tho I don't really know Lili's fighting style but still…..so glad u liked, even tho it was sooooo short…..I made this chapter longer than usual to thank ya'll 4 being so patient with me!**

**XxxTekkenBabexxx: Ooooh, an extra long as review frm u! Hwoarang is a really cool dude and I'm so glad u like I believe….shud b updating that soon. Yup, everyone shud kno by now who J Mishima is…..(You cant hide the truth frm us NAMCO……well, we don't think u can anyway) Thanks heaps 4 supporting me throughout my story and I really appreciate it! Hope u like this chapter.**

**Astral Slayer Asuka: Yeah, that was a good one…..oh well, cant b bothered changing it now. Well I'm not too sure bout Lili yet, I mean, I wanna see what kind of person she'd be like…..she cud b the complete opposite of the stereotypes who knows? Don't kno 4 sure yet if I like her or not…shes pretty tho….anyhu, glad u like and hope u keep reading!**

**MooNTeARZ: Coolies :D I'm not terribly good but oh well…….Not entirely sure if Lili is going to b mean……she cud b the complete opposite! All comes down to the info that NAMCO release bout Tekken 5: DR….if that comes out on PS2, that wud b a complete ripoff to everyone that got Tekken 5!**

**Xjmaster: Thanks heaps but I don't think Lili will make another appearance in my fic. That's really interesting to know…..everyone seems to have a prob with the Mishima Zaibatsu, LOL Keep reading!**

**Tekkengeek01: Yup, I kinda figured that whole part out where J. Mishima comes in. SO happy u liked and I totally Luv ur new fic! Its really gud. Cant wait 4 an update to ur stories!**

**Jelly: Lili sounds cool? I was trying to make her sound snobby and bitchy (don't comment) Ur not spose to like her, LOL Well, that's the typical Jelly….Exams r now finally over so yeah, I'll try to update frequently, despite the homework mounds. I'll update I believe soon.**

**For the billionth time, I don't own the Tekken series and I never will. If I did, I wudve majorly stuffed up the plot line and it wudnt b as gud as it is now so thank god I don't own it.**

**Chapter 22: Feelings realised (Random title I know)**

Dawn had broken in the city of Tokyo. Xiaoyu, Miharu and Julia were lying once again, on the floor of Xiaoyu's apartment. **(A/N: Gee, how many times have I used that line huh?)**. Miharu had taken the place of Asuka since she had been invited back into the tournament. Instead of Xiaoyu's Axel F Crazy frog ringtone, she had changed it to the new crazy frog song, Popcorn **(A/N: That's a cool song!)**. Xiaoyu sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her vision was blurry so she had to blink a couple of time for everything to come into focus. The orange blob seen in the corner of her eye seemed to be the source of the noise. Xiaoyu picked it up, flipped it open and a familiar voice greeted her.

"Rise and shine, Xiao." Asuka's cheery voice said through the other line. Xiaoyu groaned and glanced at her watch.

"Asuka, you guys don't normally tell us the fights until 8. Why'd you wake us up at 7:30?" Xiaoyu asked, shifting her vision to her friends beside her. They are stirring on the ground, a couple of annoyed groans coming from the two.

"Coz, the fights today just couldn't wait!" Asuka said excitedly.

"Alright, who are you, Steve, Hwoarang and Christie up against?" Xiaoyu asked, the urge to shut the phone so all three of them could get some more sleep forced aside.

"Guess who's back in the tournament?" Asuka asked. Xiaoyu's silence indicated that she just wanted to skip to the point.

"Kazuya!" Asuka said. At that moment, Xiaoyu's annoyed, sleep-deprived tone was out the window. She was immediately awake.

"What? But how? Steve knocked him out of the tournament." Xiaoyu said, confusion setting in on her.

"I suppose he got an invite back to the tournament by the CEO like me and Jin. This is honestly really weird. I wonder why we're all getting invited back." Asuka said.

"So, who's fighting him?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Christie's up against him. Xiao, you should think over coming to see her fight today. He almost killed you the last time you saw him! It's too dangerous if he knows you're still alive." Asuka said, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm totally coming to support my friends whether he likes it or not." Xiaoyu said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Xiaoyu, think about it. He doesn't forgive people that easily……..actually, he doesn't forgive people at all. The fact that you let him know that it was you that tried to save him but failed is enough a reason for him to kill you." Asuka said, trying not to think of the possibilities is she did attend Christie's fight.

"Don't worry so much Asuka, I'll be fine. Who's everybody else fighting?"

"Well, Steve is fighting Nina Williams **(A/N: Oooh, that should b interesting eh?)**, I'm up against Heihachi Mishima. I wonder if I'm related to him." Asuka said. At the mention of Heihachi, Xiaoyu's eyes widened instantly.

"He's alive?" Xiaoyu said without thinking. **(A/N: I didn't exactly say that she knew last tournament huh?)**.

"But…he got blown up by some robots! How could he have possibly survived that?" Xiaoyu asked herself.

"Beats me, but I'm going against him that's all I know. And Hwoarang is up against my big bro again! The rematch of the century!" Asuka said excitedly. Xiaoyu's spirits lifted at the thought of seeing Jin again. Xiaoyu chuckled; thinking of Hwoarang's reaction if he lost to Jin…the short lived victory on Hwoarang's part.

"Well, this match should be good. This time, your bro's gonna redeem himself right?" Xiaoyu asked.

"You betcha! I'll bet Hwoarang would be totally steamed if he loses to Jin on this one."

"I'm not going to lose to Kazama! If I beat him that time, I can just as easily do it again." Came Hwoarang's angry reply to Asuka's comment. Asuka giggled.

"Well, Christie's match is at the virtual simulator at 11. You've got to rethink going to this one Xiao." Asuka said.

"Hold on a second." Xiaoyu said, searching frantically for a piece of paper and a pen, completely ignoring Asuka's last sentence.

"Christie…versus….Kazuya…11…sim..u..la..tor." Xiaoyu murmured as she wrote down the details.

"Steve's is at the secret garden stage at 12." Asuka stated, waiting for Xiaoyu to scribble down the details so she could go on with the next fight's details.

"Mine is at the poolside at 3." Asuka informed.

"And Hwoarang's is at the virtual simulator at 5:30." Asuka finished. Xiaoyu scribbled down the last of the fights down.

"Thanks for the info Asuka. Tell everyone that me and the others will be there supporting them!" Xiaoyu said excitedly. Just before Asuka could protest against her decision about going to Christie's fight, Xiaoyu snapped her phone shut and shifted her gaze back to her two friends, who were just sitting up on the ground looking at Xiaoyu.

"I wrote down all the fights." Xiaoyu informed and handed the piece of paper to her friends to have a look at it. As soon as Miharu and Julia glimpsed the first fight, their eyes widened and stared at Xiaoyu.

"When you said that we'll be there supporting everyone, does that include you when you head on to Christie's fight?' Julia asked.

"Why is everyone so worried? It'll be fine." Xiaoyu asked, tired of her friends being so worried about her.

"No it won't. This guy almost threw you off the roof of a building AND he chucked you into a raging river! Are you insane? When he finds out you're still alive, he'll go just as berserk as he did the other times!" Miharu said.

"Yeah Xiao. Kazuya Mishima absolutely hates you. He doesn't forgive people that easily." Julia added, reinforcing Miharu's point. Xiaoyu sighed in annoyance.

"Its not like Kazuya has a dagger hidden in his tux and he'd leap out at me and stab me the moment he sees me." Xiaoyu said, rolling her eyes.

"This is serious Xiao." Julia said sternly.

"Yeah, this guy has issues and it's best to steer WAY clear of him." Miharu said, cutting both her hands through the air as she said this. Xiaoyu pouted and crossed her arms.

"You guys can't make me not go to Christie's fight just because a guy's out to kill me…" Xiaoyu said, later realising what she had just said.

"That came out wrong…you guys can't make me not go to Christie's fight just because of…him." Xiaoyu added after a few seconds of her last statement.

"We're asking you as friends, Xiao. If you got killed by him, life just won't be the same without you." Miharu said solemnly. Xiaoyu looked at both of her friends. They had worried looks in the eyes and they clearly didn't want Xiaoyu to go, which was understandable. Xiaoyu sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I won't go…but tell Christie that I'm with her all the way alright?" Xiaoyu said. Panda had just walked into the living room from Xiaoyu's bedroom and as soon as she saw her, Miharu stood up and walked towards Xiaoyu's furry companion. She whispered something into her ear and Panda nodded in reply. As soon as Xiaoyu realised what Miharu did, she stood up, put her hands on her hips and her expression read, "Why'd you have to go and do that!"

"Miharu! That's totally not fair! You're not meant to tell Panda." Xiaoyu complained.

"We knew that you wouldn't listen to us Xiao, so we had to tell Panda to make sure you won't come." Julia said in a logical manner.

"Oh come on you guys, I just want to go to support our bud Christie." Xiaoyu pleaded.

"Yeah, but the guy she's versing kinda wants to kill you." Miharu said, raising an eyebrow.

"But still…" Xiaoyu started but she couldn't find any other reason as to why she should go.

"Still what?" Julia asked.

"Argh! Fine! I won't go." Xiaoyu finally gave in.

"That's good. So, onto other important matters, what's for breakfast?" Miharu asked.

"Since I've been torturing you guys with my instant food menu, we'll eat out." Xiaoyu said.

"That's great to hear. I've heard that the café down the road from here is really good." Julia said.

"Ok then, to the café down the road we go!" Miharu said excitedly.

* * *

**(A/N: I definitely thank everyone who has had patience with me so I'm making this chapter a little longer than my usual ones. This'll include Xiaoyu trying to tackle her boredom while everyone's at Christie's fight.)**

Xiaoyu lay on her bed staring at her ceiling, taking in every detail she could. She was incredible bored. Miharu and Julia were down at Christie's fight. She thought she could go down and talk to Steve, Hwoarang and Asuka but they must've been training for their fights that were up soon. A completely unrelated thought sprung into her head. _Jin…_Xiaoyu had begun thinking about her latest confrontations with Jin._ Jin had saved me from the bullet that almost drove itself into my skull from Bryan's gun…and I felt really strange when I was talking to him too. He told me to get out of the tournament and away from here? Who did he think he was talking to? I'm Ling Xiaoyu, I won't give up on anything I set my mind to and at the moment, it's helping the Mishima family however I can. But Jin's right, there's no way I can really do anything to stop the Devil Gene growing inside him and Kazuya…and Asuka as well. I know it's getting really dangerous in this tournament; Kazuya wants to kill me for crying out loud! _

She sighed and sat up on her bed. _Maybe I should stop trying to do anything to destroy the Devil Gene. I mean, I'm a mortal. There isn't anything I can do, unless I randomly get angel powers or something. I don't even want to think about the odds of that. All I can do is to stand by Jin and Asuka and do all I can to at least keep the Devil being in control to an absolute minimum._ Xiaoyu noticed that Panda didn't seem to be anywhere. A small smirk spread across her face as she stood up and stealthily walked out of her room. She slipped her sneakers on by the door as silently as she could. Xiaoyu was about to turn the doorknob when a growl from behind her sent a chill up her spine as it instantly snapped up. Xiaoyu squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. _Damn, I'm caught._ Xiaoyu turned around to see Panda looking up at her and shaking her head. Xiaoyu screwed her face up.

"Please Panda, let me go to this! I promise I won't get murdered by Kazuya." Xiaoyu pleaded, even though she wasn't entirely sure that she'd keep her promise. Panda shook her head twice.

"Panda! What am I going to do then? I'm dying of boredom here." Panda cocked her head to one side and stared at Xiaoyu.

"I guess I can just talk to you." Xiaoyu said and walked towards the couch and sat down. Panda followed her and sat on the ground looking up at Xiaoyu with a look saying, "What's on your mind?"

"Well Panda, I've been thinking a lot about Jin, Asuka and Kazuya…"Xiaoyu began.

"I've accepted the fact that I really can't do anything to stop the Devil Gene growing inside them but I can at least stand by Jin and Asuka and stop the Devil from taking control." Panda cocked her head to one side, looking confused.

"I did it once. At the last tournament, the Devil had taken control of Jin but just before he killed me, I managed to knock him back to his senses." Panda's head veered back but then, as if she was recalling something, she nodded. She looked back up at Xiaoyu with her beady black eyes. Xiaoyu figured that Panda was asking her if there was anything else she liked to share.

"Well…there is one other thing…" Xiaoyu began again.

"I've been thinking about Jin for some time now. I don't exactly know why. Whenever I hear his name, I always feel strangely happy, even for me. And when I'm around him, I always feel kinda unusually shy and that's another thing that isn't me." A coy smile appeared on Panda's fuzzy face.

"No, it can't be what you're thinking." Xiaoyu said, dismissing the idea. Panda nodded her head slowly, the coy smile still in place.

"No way Panda, he's just a friend. That's all." Xiaoyu said, telling herself that over and over again but she knew that Panda was right.

"No…way…do I have a crush on Jin Kazama?"

**A/N: Yes………interesting aint it? LOL okies well, if you thought that this chapter wasn't that great, I have come up with a number of excuses as to why it is. I had my exams about a couple of hours ago and that stress is still with me which is why I'm writing so badly……ok, useless excuses eh? HAHA Well, I hope you didn't find that too bad and it was worth the 3 weeks that I've left this story. Longer than usual to thank every reader for being so patient with me! Don't get used to it, I think it's going to be the usual short as chapters with the author's note being more than the actual story, HAHA. REVIEW!**


	23. Mother versus Son

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thee Slushee back yet again with another chapter of Phoenix Talon. Well, clearly stated that replies to reviews r no longer allowd in chapters which does totally suck for the peoples who aren't signed in.Theres acool as new feature bout replying directly to the peoples with logins is a really awesome as thing and I guess that means that my author's note will no longer be longer than the actual chapter! Since it got made after I posted my last chappie, I cant exactly reply directly to the users and since its no allowed, I'll say thanks to for reviewing! U guys are the best! Sorry that I've been absolutely ages in updating n stuff, even tho my exams r over. 2 of my buds were...rich enuf (lol) to get me FFX AND X-2 for my bday party! Ive been playing that like crazy and there was sum sorta bug on my comp so that delayed things. Sorry bout that ya'll!**

**Don't own the Tekken series and I never will.**

**Chapter 23: Mother versus Son**

Xiaoyu lay on her couch, pigging out on some potato chips and watching random programmes on TV. Right now, it was reruns of Friends. At that time, there was a knock on the door. Xiaoyu lazily drooped her feet from the couch onto the floor and dragged herself towards the door. Xiaoyu pulled open the door to find Miharu and Julia supporting an injured Christie. Xiaoyu stood up straight from her slouched posture and a look of surprise was displayed on her face.

"Oh my god, Christie!" Xiaoyu gasped. Julia and Miharu helped Christie in and laid her down on the couch.

"He was just too strong." Christie said quietly in her raspy voice.

"Kazuya was just too strong and surprisingly lightning fast. It's a wonder how Steve beat him." Julia said to Xiaoyu.

"See, it was a good thing you stayed home. If you were there, he would've gone insane on you when he had beaten Christie." Miharu also said to Xiaoyu.

"Is Christie going to be ok? Would she need to go to the hospital?" Xiaoyu asked with worry evident in her voice.

"It's ok Xiao. I'm sure that it's not that serious. I'm gonna need sum bandages though." Christie said, looking up at Xiaoyu with her black eye and swollen face. Xiaoyu nodded and started searching frantically for something that remotely resembled bandages. She rushed to the bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet. She grabbed some antiseptic and small roll of bandages. She slammed the small cabinet door shut and the mirror on the front cracked a little. Xiaoyu rushed backed into the living room and handed the antiseptic and bandages to Julia; she didn't exactly know how to dress wounds without putting the victim through excruciating pain.

* * *

11:55 am. Steve was at the secret garden by the cherub fountain punching an invisible opponent and dodging invisible blows. Miharu, Xiaoyu, Julia and Christie walked towards Steve. 

"You ready for your big fight?" Julia asked. Steve ceased his little fight preparation and greeted the group with a confident smirk.

"Of course I'm ready! But there's something about my opponent that seems very familiar to me…" Steve said, trailing off after he said the last words.

"Well, now that you mention it, I reckon you and Nina do look similar in some way. Do you think you're her brother or something?" Xiaoyu asked. Steve shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think we're related but…there is something familiar about that name; I just can't put my finger on it." Steve said.

"Don't worry about that too much. Just concentrate on winning this fight!" Miharu said enthusiastically. Steve's gaze fell upon Christie and his head immediately veered back.

"Woah. That Mishima bloke's done quite a bit of damage. Now I'm starting to wonder how on earth I beat him in the first place." Christie had most of her wounds bandaged. She was bruised and some parts on her arms and legs were red and looked like they were going to burst but she was able to walk.

"Definitely. Well, I tried my best and I shouldn't be ashamed. He's a strong and fast fighter and I did make it pretty far in this tournament." Christie said, a weak smile on her face.

"Yeah, he knocked me out of two tournaments on the same round! He's a really tough guy." Xiaoyu said, giggling after her statement. The sound of heels colliding against the pavement was heard and that was the signal that Steve's opponent was here.

"We'll be cheering for you Steve." Julia said and signalled to the group to get out of the battle area. Christie, Miharu and Xiaoyu nodded and quickly waved at Steve before following Julia to higher ground. Steve turned around to face Nina Williams and he immediately gasped.

"Hey! I know you." Steve exclaimed and pointed a finger at Nina.

"Lei showed me my bio and you're my…wait, that can't be right! Your barely older than me!" Steve said, confused. Nina chuckled a little.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to point?" Nina said in a menacing tone. Steve put his hand by his side but he was more confused than ever.

"You can't be…you're far too young!" Steve continued.

"Deny it all you want but we both know it's true." Nina said. Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"No, this can't be right. It makes no sense!" Steve said, trying to pile his enormous truth into his head. While all this was playing out in front of the girls, Xiaoyu and the others had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Nina Williams versus Steve Fox!" The tournament official shouted through the megaphone.

"No more time to make sense of it, it's time to fight." Nina said and go into her fighting stance. Steve, still confused, got into his fighting stance.

"I want to see the kind of man you've become…_son._" As soon as Nina said the last word, the group gasped in unison.

"Is she Steve's…?" Miharu turned to look at the others.

"It's got to be true…but I'm not sure how." Julia answered.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Nina rushed at Steve and performed a four-slap combo. Steve blocked all her slaps and was going in for a powerful right hook when Nina lunged forward and threw her arms out in front of her. Steve got flung back due to the power of the blow. Steve recovered quickly and ducked Nina's high kick. He followed up by unleashing a powerful right uppercut, a move he liked to call "Fox Hunter". While Nina was still in the air, he executed the standard one-two combo and finished it off by punching his right fist down and his left fist up immediately after (A/N: Hmm….that's the move…uh…wots-it…Sonic Fang! That's right. That move I just described is Sonic Fang). Nina wasn't fazed. She jumped in the air and performed three completely different aerial kicks and they were swift and powerful. Steve was knocked against the cherub fountain and a large chunk of it got broken off, sending cold water pouring on Steve. He stood up and shook the water out of his hair and got back into his fighting stance. Steve jumped in the air and as Nina was expecting an aerial kick, she was standing her ground preparing to counter it. When Steve passed the ideal height for lashing out at her, Nina let her guard down a little bit, wondering what he was doing. Steve's foot came stomping down on Nina's foot **(A/N: Honestly, how cud that even b called a move? It's standing on someone's foot! My bro does that to me all the time and it's really annoying.)** Nina cried out in pain but before she could recover, Steve performed a right hook that was head height and she toppled to the ground. Steve bent low and executed a quick jab on his downed opponent. Nina got up, a fire of determination burning in her eyes. Nina lunged forward with one fist and it collided with Steve's stomach. The initial blow was meagre and didn't affect Steve that much but there was something she did that made the blow more powerful after contact and it sent Steve skidding across the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Come on Steve, you can do this! Don't give up now!" Came the cheers from his friends that were on higher ground. Steve attempted to get to his feet but Nina shoved her heeled shoe into his stomach. The initial pain from the strange blow that Nina dealt him was now intensified as the heel drove itself deeper into Steve's stomach. He cried out in pain.

"Tisk tisk tisk." Nina said in mock disappointment, shaking her head as she stood over Steve's body.

"I've got to say that I'm disappointed in you. I thought that my son of all people would present a little of a challenge." As Nina said this, she was driving the heel deeper and deeper. The pain was now unbearable for Steve. Steve clenched his fist and blindly threw it at Nina's leg, hoping to cease the pain. Nina's foot was knocked off Steve's stomach and he took in a deep breath, trying his best to subside the pain. Steve got to his feet and rubbed the place where Nina's heel was. He winced at the pain but now at least he could ignore it. He got back into his rhythmic fighting stance, a smirk planted on his face.

"Well, well, well. I've underestimated you." Nina said, sliding back into her fighting stance. This time, it was relentless between the two fighters. They were both experiencing pain inflicted by the other but neither was willing to give up. After quite a while, both fighters started to tire themselves out. Steve knew he had to finish this fight soon or else he would be too tired to continue. Steve pulled his fist back and fired it at Nina. Nina was preparing to counter the move but her timing was a split second too slow and the blow had connected. It had left Nina temporarily stunned while Steve started to power up for his finishing blow; Hellfire. A red aura circulated his fist and he extended his fist. As Nina snapped out of her stunned state, she was once again met with Steve's fist. The powerful blow flung her back and she lay on the ground, too tired to continue.

"Steve Fox is the winner!" The tournament official shouted through the megaphone. Steve fell on his back and lay there, catching his breath for a few seconds. Xiaoyu, Miharu, Julia and Christie jumped down to the arena and walked up to Steve, kneeling down beside him.

"That was one helluva match. You did really well." Miharu congratulated.

"Thanks, it was nothing." Steve said in between breaths.

"Nothing? I'll say that was a really adrenaline-rushing fight. You had my heart pumping twice as fast and I wasn't even fighting!" Xiaoyu said.

"Is it true that Nina Williams is your mother?" Julia asked. Steve sat up and nodded.

"Detective Lei showed me a bio about my birth and history and things. Turns out that I was just a bloody experiment for the Mishima Zaibatsu!" Steve said through clenched teeth.

"We're sorry to hear that." Christie said sympathetically. Steve shook his head.

"Nah, that's all ancient history now. What's done is done. I've just gotta ask Nina a few more questions." Steve turned his head around to where he presumed Nina's body to be but it was no longer there. Steve stood up and looked around the area. Nina was gone.

"Dammit!" Steve cursed and kicked at the ground.

**A/N: Hmmm…..yes……the last bit of the fight scene was rushed, I know…..I just didn't wanna go into detail about an extremely long fight which probably will take pages and pages to write out and as ya'll know, my chapters r always short. Once again, super sorry for the long as wait! I'll have I believe updated as soon as possible as well. Hope u enjoyed coz I liked that chapter. REVIEW!**


	24. Relations clash part 1

**A/N: Yo peoples! Its the long awaited update to Phoenix Tail! The chapter where Asuka and Heihachi face off! Sorry for leaving this story for a while….my friends hav attacked me saying that I gotta update I believe but this story isn't going to go dead coz I've got the coolest idea for this chapter! YAY! School is finally out for the year and that gives me almost unlimited time (note that I sed ALMOST) to get these updated. I'm hoping to finish off both stories b4 the start of school next year. There is a slight obstacle, my new obsession of FFX and X-2 so coz of those, updates will be a lil slow.**

**I've already mention about a gazillion times that I don't own Tekken so I cbb saying it anymore. Now without further adieu, to my latest chapter!**

**Chapter 24: Relations clash part 1**

Xiaoyu, Miharu, Julia and Christie were pushing their way through the bustling crowd that gathered outside the pool area.

"Well, this fight has certainly gained quite a crowd." Christie said, stating the obvious.

"It's probably cause Heihachi Mishima is fighting. Everyone thought he was dead." Julia said.

"Hell, I'm not even sure how on earth he managed to escape robots blowing up in his face." Miharu said.

"I guess the Mishima family is invincible." Xiaoyu said, thinking about Kazuya surviving being hurled into a volcano. As the four entered the actual arena, Asuka was found sitting at the empty pool's edge dangling her feet.

"Asuka, shouldn't you be preparing for your match?" Christie asked. Asuka turned her head and greeted the group with a confident smile.

"I've prepared heaps before now and besides, I don't want to tire myself out before the actual match." Asuka said, standing up.

"Heihachi Mishima is pretty tough. Got quite the physique for his age." Julia warned.

"Don't underestimate him. He's the one that trained Kazuya and Jin." Xiaoyu added.

"Not to mention, he survived robots self destructing in his face." Miharu said.

"I'm not too worried. I think I'm ready. By the way, is this guy related to me?" Asuka asked.

"Well…Heihachi is Kazuya's father and Kazuya is your father which makes Heihachi your…" Xiaoyu said, leaving the sentence unfinished deliberately.

"I'm fighting my Grandpa?" Asuka exclaimed.

"This is not the sorta guy you should go easy on. He's pretty evil." Christie said.

"Don't let him know that you're his granddaughter. He's a really twisted man. He planned on assassinating me!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. There were a few other details that also contributed to Heihachi's bad reputation, such as his main involvement in the devil being a part of Kazuya but Xiaoyu decided to leave that part out.

"He planned to kill you? Oooh, he is definitely going to get what's coming to him." Asuka said with a fierce determination, cracking her knuckles.

"Don't crack you're knuckles! It's really bad for you." Miharu randomly pointed out. A few seconds of blank stares were directed at Miharu when the sound of wood colliding with solid concrete was sounded. Asuka spun around and saw an aged man two spikes of grey hair pointed towards the sky, sticking out the side of his head **(A/N: Yeah, a very poor description of Heihachi's hair.)**

"I guess that's him. He is totally going to get it." With that, Asuka jumped down to the empty pool and walked towards Heihachi.

"You!" Asuka exclaimed, pointing a finger at Heihachi.

"You tried to kill my friend, Xiao. You are going down old man!" Asuka threatened. Heihachi stood his ground, arms crossed.

"And what makes you think that a puny girl like you can – " Heihachi stopped in mid sentence when he caught sight of the distinctive scar on her left shoulder. His eyes widened, realising the one possible thing this could mean. His look of surprise turned into a sneaky smirk.

"Tell me child. Do you know anybody named Jin Kazama?" Heihachi asked. As Heihachi said this, Xiaoyu tried wildly to gain Asuka's attention, flailing her arms everywhere and signal her to not say anything. The strategy would've been more effective if Asuka's back wasn't facing her.

"Do I know him? We both have the same last name! Do the rest yourself." Asuka snapped. Heihachi chuckled.

"Well, I see my god-forsaken son had a daughter without me knowing." Asuka instantly clicked and looked back at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu was slapping her palm onto her forehead. Asuka wore a sheepish smile.

"Whoops." Asuka squeaked.

Heihachi's smirk widened as he concocted a plan within his mind. The devil gene was standing right in front of him.

"Asuka Kazama versus Heihachi Mishima." Asuka immediately slid into her fighting stance. Heihachi kicked off his wooden shoes and did the same.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Asuka ran at Heihachi, spun around and elbowed him in the face. This move was far too quick to be blocked so Heihachi went skidding across the tiled floor of the pool. Heihachi recovered quickly and hammered a fist down onto Asuka. Asuka crossed her arms in front of her face to block but his fist came in from the top so it collided with her arms and negated her block attempt. Asuka was temporarily vulnerable so Heihachi thrusted his right fist at her with incredible speed. Asuka went rolling back and hit the wall of the pool. Asuka let out a painful shriek.

Pain was in every bone in her body and it took all of her mental strength to block out the pain. She took a couple of quick steps towards him.

"This should be a move you know all too well, _Grandpa_." Asuka said as she performed a backward handspring, kicking Heihachi into the air. She followed this up by a right uppercut. Heihachi hit the ground with a loud thud against the tiles. Asuka performed a sideward flip on his downed body **(A/N: Another one of my poor descriptions. It's supposed to be Thunderfall kick.)** but Heihachi rolled out of the way. Heihachi grabbed Asuka by the throat and lifted her into the air. Asuka choked as she struggled to breath, grabbing hold on Heihachi's wrist and trying to pry it off her but to no avail.

"So this is my granddaughter. Pathetic! Kazuya was more of a challenge when he was 12 years old even before he got fused with the devil!" Heihachi taunted.

"To think, I was going to go kill him or Jin but you are much easier to obtain the devil gene from." Heihachi continued. Asuka's eyes widened at his statement.

"You're…going to kill…your own…son and grandson…just for their…devil gene?" Asuka croaked. Heihachi shook his head.

"No…it's far easier to kill you instead." This did it. Asuka felt an enormous amount of anger and hatred build up inside her and before she could stop it, the devil began taking over. Asuka shrieked in a voice that was a combination of hers and a mutated evil. Heihachi noticed that the transformation was taking place so he threw Asuka away from him to the other side of the pool. The wall of the pool smashed as Asuka collided with it, sending debris everywhere and a dust cloud shielded her. The tournament official went for a closer look. When the dust cloud cleared, Asuka appeared to be lying unconscious on the ground.

"Heihachi Mishima is the – " The tournament official began to announce but Asuka was rising until she was on all fours. Her hands began mutating into hard claws. Asuka began to rise as the colour of her clothes changed from a cool blue to blood red. She was on both her feet, head down until the raven wings shot out of her back. Asuka shrieked and fell to one knee. Buffalo horns slowly penetrated her temples, blood oozing from them. Asuka screamed until her throat was getting worn out, as the pain was too much for her. She was once again on both her feet, wings folded up. Her head shot up and her ice-cold eyes locked with Heihachi's. There was a look of fear displayed on Heihachi's face. Asuka wore a sadistic grin, displaying her fangs. She was now Devil Asuka.

"It's about time someone put you in your place…" Devil Asuka began in a voice that was much deeper than the host's. She was slowly advancing towards Heihachi. He took a couple of cautious steps back but realising his cowardice, he slid back into his fighting stance.

"…your rightful place in hell!" With that, Devil Asuka rushed towards Heihachi at incredible speeds, wings outstretched. Before Heihachi could do anything, Devil Asuka took hold of Heihachi's throat and took flight. Devil Asuka ascended 5 meters and threw Heihachi back at the ground with insane power. When Heihachi came into contact with the concrete, debris did fly and it caused the crowd around the arena to scatter. When the puff of dust surrounding Heihachi cleared, Heihachi was seen sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Miharu, Christie, Julia and Xiaoyu gasped. They were the only people left standing close to the arena since the rest of the crowd had retreated._ He really is invincible,_ Xiaoyu thought.

Devil Asuka was enraged and she unleashed a white-hot laser beam aimed for Heihachi. He managed to dodge the laser beam by rolling out of the way; a black hole singed by the laser beam in his former place. Heihachi stood up and slid into his fighting stance, waiting for the correct moment to strike. Devil Asuka's altitude declined and when she was within jumping height, Heihachi ran at her. He jumped in the air and performed two kicks one after the other. This attack had taken her off guard as she had thought she had an aerial advantage. Devil Asuka was sent skidding across the tiled ground. Devil Asuka rose from the ground with a look of pure anger on her face.

* * *

"Oh no, Asuka's gone haywire again! We should get outta here for our own safety."

Christie suggested.

"We can't just leave her here like this. We have to turn her back to normal if no one else will." Xiaoyu protested.

"Xiao, why are you so obsessed with saving other people now? Asuka will eventually run outta energy and the devil form will disappear." Miharu said.

"Coz Heihachi just found out that Asuka is his granddaughter! No doubt that when she does run outta juice, he'll take her with him to get the devil gene out of her." Xiaoyu continued.

"Alright, you've got us but what are we supposed to do? We can't interfere, this is still an official battle." Julia reminded, pointing towards the tournament official who was still over seeing the battle but from a safe distance.

"We should wait til Asuka wins the match and then try to get her back to normal." Xiaoyu said.

"What! In case you haven't noticed, Asuka is in Devil mode. She could seriously hurt him or even kill him!" Christie said.

"Do you remember who tried to assassinate me?" Xiaoyu asked. The group stared at her in shock.

"Just because Heihachi has done some crap things in his long life doesn't mean we can just turn our backs on him and let Asuka kill him." Miharu reasoned.

"Also killing someone would contribute heaps to Asuka's devil form." Julia added.

"Julia, I thought you of all people would prefer to see Heihachi getting beaten up for a change!" Xiaoyu blurted out. She immediately clasped a hand over her mouth when she realised what she had just said. She had struck a chord in Julia.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean – " Xiaoyu began but was cut off by Julia.

"As much damage it did when I lost my mother, I try not to be vengeful about it. Sure I do get angry and I completely feel like smashing his skull in…but I know my mother wouldn't want me to do anything like that just because I can't cope with her loss." Julia said with a tinge of sadness. Xiaoyu felt guilty all of a sudden, bringing back these memories for Julia. Xiaoyu clenched a fist in front of her face.

"Alright then, we'll do everything we can to make sure he doesn't get killed." Xiaoyu stated.

"Even though we all know he very well deserves it." Julia added.

**A/N: Hmmm…….not much I see……I was actually going to include the rest of the Devil Asuka vs Heihachi fight in this chapter but I just found out that my comp needs to get formatted today. I know I sed it was going to be a while ago but it was delayed coz my sis had loads of files n things that she had to back up on cds so they weren't lost. I cudnt b bothered backing up this chapter so I can finish it on my better comp so I just thought I get this one over and done with u guys wont have to wait an eternity. It was kinda predictable how Asuka changes into a devil but it seemed like such an awesome as idea at the time. I don't feel like this chap completely sucked but it was cool for me so I hope ya'll liked it. REVIEW!**


	25. Relation clash part 2

**A/N: Yo peoples! I'm totally sorry for the slow as updates! As usual, FFX and X-2 taking control of my life, blah blah blah, and there was Christmas (Hope everybody did hav a great and safe Christmas. Hope u guys also hav a Happy New Year). It's really cool being one of the first countries to experience the first few minutes of 2006 b4 u guys! HAH! Ahem, sorry bout that. Hope u like this chapter!**

**Chapter 25:**

Devil Asuka snarled at Heihachi as she hastily stood up from the ground. She unleashed another laser beam but Heihachi easily evaded it. He performed a powerful uppercut; blue lightning circling his arm and transferring to Devil Asuka as she rocketed into the air. Devil Asuka managed to catch herself in mid-air by flapping her wings. She let herself fall to the ground, spinning around and aiming a kick at Heihachi's head as she fell. Heihachi toppled over as her kick connected smoothly with the side of his head. Devil Asuka landed in a crouched position, eying Heihachi's body on the ground. He was utterly exhausted, returning to his stance at a slow pace. Devil Asuka wouldn't give him a slight chance. She walked casually towards Heihachi as he attempted to stand up and executed a quick and powerful roundhouse kick. He rolled away a couple of meters and attempted to stand up again. The cycle started again as Devil Asuka dealt another powerful attack. She had him trapped in this cycle.

"Heihachi's taking a beating out there. How are we supposed to help again?" Miharu asked her friends.

"We just have to get the official out of the arena, then we can do what we want." Xiaoyu replied.

"But it takes more than a school girl consumed by a demon to scare that guy." Christie stated.

"Why is this guy a little more braver than the other officials? The official sprinted his heart out when Jin transformed at the last tournament." Xiaoyu complained.

"Maybe Jin looks scarier than Asuka in Devil mode?" Miharu suggested.

"We're getting off track people! How can we get him out of here?" Xiaoyu stated seriously. While the three were talking, Julia was a few meters away from them, talking to someone on her cellphone. After her phone call had ended, she returned to the group with a confident smile on her face.

"Jules, how was making a phone call helpful to the current situation?" Miharu asked.

"Just wait." Was all that Julia said. Thirty seconds later, the official picked up his walkie-talkie. All eyes were plastered on him as he was listening to what was being said on the other line. Xiaoyu stepped a bit closer to hear what was happening.

"Attention all troops! This is your captain speaking. A fight has broken out between the former contestants of the tournament. All officials to the hotel lobby immediately!" A familiar voice crackled through the walkie-talkie, sounds of a riot evident in the background.

"I can't leave now. I'm over seeing a match between Heihachi and a Devil." The official replied.

"This is serious. Make the person winning right now the winner of the fight and get your ass here pronto, do you hear me?" The voice ordered. After serious consideration, the official replied:

"Understood sir. I'll be right there." The official placed the walkie-talkie back on its holder and got out his megaphone. He surveyed who was currently winning the battle and raised the megaphone to his lips.

"Asuka…er…Devil Asuka Kazama is the victor!" With that, the official hurried out of the area. Xiaoyu, Miharu and Christie stared at Julia with wide eyes.

"How on earth did you just do that?" Christie asked. Julia's smile widened.

"Did you recognise the voice on the walkie-talkie?" Julia asked. Xiaoyu thought back to the voice on the walkie-talkie and she gasped.

"Hwoarang!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

"Yup, I asked for another distraction. Steve helped too; he was making random noises in the background to make it sound like a fight." Julia explained.

"Man, we owe those guys a helluva lot." Miharu said, remembering their encounter with a demonic presence earlier in the tournament.

"Enough chit-chat people, lets save Asuka!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "And possibly Heihachi." She added in afterwards. The four jumped inside the empty pool. They landed with a loud thud and this gained the attention of Devil Asuka. She turned away from the struggling Heihachi and started walking dangerously towards them.

"Least she's off Heihachi." Miharu said, chuckling nervously.

"But now she's coming for us." Christie said quickly, taking cautious steps back.

"Asuka! It's us! Xiao, Christie, Miharu and Jules! Snap out of it!" Xiaoyu shouted, waving her arms desperately. Devil Asuka continued her advance.

"I don't think she cares right now. GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Julia said quickly and dived to the right, followed by Christie. Xiaoyu and Miharu cartwheeled to the left as Devil Asuka lunged forward and slashed with her metal claws.

Xiaoyu and Miharu were currently behind Devil Asuka with their backs towards her. They elbowed her together and this caused Devil Asuka to stumble forward. The two hi-fived each other but the victory was short lived. Devil Asuka spun around with rage in her eyes.

"Uh-oh." Miharu squeaked, panic filling up inside her. The two took quick steps back as Devil Asuka started to advance on them. They tripped on some debris and fell to the floor. As Devil Asuka towered over Miharu and Xiaoyu, fear was definitely stirring within them._ This can't be it; this definitely can't be it. Where the heck are Jules and Christie?_ Xiaoyu thought.

Christie and Julia did come through for them. They pelted Devil Asuka with some broken tiles until she came towards them.

Devil Asuka ran towards them and before they knew it, Devil Asuka had taken hold of Christie and flew into the air.

"Christie!" Miharu, Xiaoyu and Julia shouted in unison. Christie swung her legs back and fourth to gain momentum. Then she performed a backflip and kicked Devil Asuka on the chin, forcing her to let go of Christie. Since she was only 3 meters in the air, the fall wasn't fatal but when she did land on the ground…

"Groundshock!" Christie squeaked a few seconds after she landed.

"She's getting ready for a laser attack. Everyone, MOVE!" Xiaoyu ordered. The group nodded in agreement and started to run in different directions so Devil Asuka couldn't get a clear shot. Devil Asuka just let the power she had gathered out in a random direction but it missed Julia by a hair.

"Exactly what is our plan of attack?" Miharu asked Julia.

"We're just tiring out Devil Asuka. Hopefully, she'll return to normal Suki if we keep it up." Julia replied, lightly panting.

"It seems like she's just getting warmed up though." Christie commented.

"And we don't have much left in us." Xiaoyu added.

"I think one more laser attack should do it." Julia said.

Xiaoyu was scanning her environment for something to get Devil Asuka out of the sky. Her eyes fell on a springboard over the empty pool. She smirked as an idea formed in her mind. Xiaoyu climbed up a few steps, leading her to the outside of the pool. She sprinted towards the springboard and jumped on it. The springboard sent her soaring towards Devil Asuka. Xiaoyu tackled Devil Asuka and the duo was sent crashing onto the ground. Xiaoyu was about to get up when the spiked boot of Devil Asuka's foot stood on Xiaoyu's stomach. Devil Asuka crouched and drew back a fist, ready to strike. Miharu took hold of her fist before she could do anything and performed the Dislocator throw. Miharu held out a hand for Xiaoyu and she took it with a lot of gratitude.

"Thanks heaps Miharu." Xiaoyu said.

"Don't mention it…you know you owe me right?" Miharu joked. Xiaoyu laughed a little.

"I think this covers all the times I've talked your teachers out of putting you in after school detention." Xiaoyu replied.

Devil Asuka sprung back to her feet and flew up a couple of meters, preparing for another laser beam. As usual, everyone ran in different directions to avoid being hit. Devil Asuka unleashed her most powerful laser beam but this time, someone's blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the area. Julia had fell to her knees, trying to hold in her tears. Christie and Xiaoyu ran to Julia's side and gasped at what they say. A line of singed flesh cut across Julia's cheek and it was steaming fresh.

"Oh my god, Jules!" Christie exclaimed.

"She needs to get treated now! Where's that paramedic?" Xiaoyu said, looking around.

"I think he fled the area." Christie said. Xiaoyu groaned in frustration and took out her cellphone. She dialled the emergency number and awaited a voice.

"Hello? I need an ambulance here! My friend has been severely burned. We're at the pools where a tournament match is taking place. Please hurry!" Xiaoyu snapped her phone shut. Xiaoyu thought about the irony of being burned at a place with plenty of water but she quickly shook that thought out of her head.

_(Around the same time)_

Devil Asuka had collapsed to the ground and she was reverting back to normal. Heihachi had been in the distance watching the battle between the devil youth and the group of girls. Now that Devil Asuka had been silenced, he walked towards the body of the girl and bent down to pick her up. Before he could lay a hand on her, a hand slashed at the bottom of his neck and he collapsed.

"I knew that pressure point stuff would come in handy some time." Miharu said enthusiastically. She heard sirens in the distance and found one ambulance heading their way. Miharu was confused by this and looked around. She caught a glimpse of Julia lying on the ground and gasped when she saw Julia's burn. When Julia was getting helped into the ambulance, Xiaoyu noticed the unconscious Asuka on the ground.

"Guys! Let's not forget bout Suki." Xiaoyu called to the others. Christie and Miharu picked up one of Asuka's arms and helped her into the ambulance with them.

"Should we get Heihachi?" Christie asked.

"Nah." Xiaoyu answered and they all hopped into the ambulance.

**A/N: Sorry peoples! A completely rushed ending right there. I just kinda wanted to hurry up and finish this chapter off. Well, I kinda liked the beginning and middle of this chapter but the ending……(waggles hand) not exactly that great. Well, I'm leaving I believe for a while and I'm gonna try and get this done as fast as I can. See, me and Hibeki are planning to co-write a story but we're not really get on it until Phoenix Tail and Hunting Hawks Combined are finished. We're keeping it all hushed for now but we'll let u guys know wen its up. Hope u liked that chapter and have a Happy New Year!**


	26. Rematch of the century

**A/N: Hey Hey everybody! It's Thee Slushee back with yet another chapter of Phoenix Tail! Sorry bout the real slow updates folks, you guys should know my overused excuses by now. To the chapter!**

**Chapter 26: The rematch of the century**

Xiaoyu, Asuka, Miharu, Julia and Hwoarang were hurrying towards the white, two storey building which contained the virtual simulator, as they were ten minutes late.

"Hwoarang! I told you it was a bad idea to stop to buy hotdogs!" Julia complained as she caught up to Hwoarang.

"Hey, there's no way I can fight with an empty stomach! And that's not the only reason why I'm late." Hwoarang retorted.

"Somebody took about an hour extra than the others to get changed." Hwoarang said, purposely increasing his volume.

"Don't exaggerate! I only took five more minutes." Miharu shouted back at Hwoarang as she jogged behind him.

"Guys, we better pick up the pace! If we're not there in 5 minutes, Jin's gonna win the fight by default." Asuka reminded the group.

"WHAT!" Hwoarang exclaimed and immediately took off, sprinting as fast as he possibly could…which was somewhat of a bad idea.

"Hwoarang! Wait up!" Xiaoyu called after him and quickened her pace.

* * *

Jin had already arrived and he was getting himself mentally ready for the fight. With his mind clear and focus unshakable, Jin opened his eyes and saw Hwoarang in front of him, bent over with hands planted on his knees and panting heavily.

"You're late." Jin stated in a plain tone. Hwoarang looked up at Jin and then regained his composure.

"Yeah? Well at least I made it. You're going down like you did last time, Kazama!" Hwoarang threatened.

"Hwoarang! I didn't think it was a good idea for you to run like that." Xiaoyu called out upon entering the gridded room. Xiaoyu paused as her eyes fell on Jin.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu squealed in joy and she started jogging towards him.

"I told you to get out of here Xiao." The sound of Jin's cold voice froze Xiaoyu to the spot.

"You didn't think I'd leave just because you told me, now did you?" Xiaoyu replied.

"Xiaoyu, this is serious. You have to get out of here." Jin said seriously. Xiaoyu opened her mouth to reply to Jin when Hwoarang interrupted her.

"You think you guys can discuss this later?" Hwoarang said, annoyed.

"Fine." Xiaoyu groaned and waved to the two before jogging towards the others that have arrived. They took the lift to the technician's box so they can view the match from there.

The room glowed brightly for a few seconds and when the light had subsided, a pirate's paradise stood in the place of a gridded room. Piles of golden doubloons scattered across the stage, a few golden vases and treasures adding to the piles. In the background, a majestic ship rocked back and forth due to the waves beneath it. It was truly overwhelming.

"You may have gotten a second chance in this tournament but there's no way you can beat me again." Hwoarang taunted, crossing his arms.

"I'm gonna have to Hwoarang." Jin said in a threatening tone.

"Don't give me that bullcrap Kazama. I'm gonna kick your ass like I did last time." Hwoarang snapped back.

"Jin Kazama versus Hwoarang." The voice of the tournament official rang out through the arena. Jin slid into his fighting style while Hwoarang bounced into his.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Hwoarang instantly lashed out his right foot at Jin but he saw it coming. Jin sidestepped to dodge the move and dealt a punishing left punch onto the side of Hwoarang's ribs. Hwoarang cried out as he reflexively clutched the area of injury. Jin spun around and kicked Hwoarang on the side of the head, causing him to topple over.

Hwoarang recovered quickly and was bouncing around on his feet again. Hwoarang jumped into the air and kicked Jin in the head. Jin blocked the first kick but the second connected smoothly with his head. Hwoarang then executed a left axe kick, which instantly sent Jin sailing towards a pile of treasure. Jin didn't seem to be breaking a sweat, as he was back on his feet in his not so energetic stance.

Hwoarang performed a head high kick at Jin, which was easily blocked but then Hwoarang snapped his foot from side to side with incredible speed. Since the move was so fast, Jin didn't have time to react to it and both kicks had knocked his head from side to side. Hwoarang kept relentlessly kicking like this until Jin finally parried the move and performed a low sweep while Hwoarang was vulnerable **(A/N: hehe, I've noticed that when not-so-experienced people figure out how to do this move with Hwoarang, it doesn't seem to stop until u knock them over)**. Hwoarang rolled back quickly and launched himself at Jin, performing a flying cross chop. The move sent Jin a couple of meters back and when he hit the ground, the boards beneath him broke to reveal more treasure. Jin stood up and executed a fast one-two punch combo. The move caught Hwoarang off guard and it sent him flying towards the wall. Hwoarang hit the gate on the wall and a skeleton fell on top of him.

"AHH!" Hwoarang screamed as the sneaky grin of a decayed skull met his face. Hwoarang threw the skeleton off him, all of the bones falling out of place as it hit the wall before slowly disappearing. Hwoarang stood up quickly, only to be met with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Hwoarang towards the gate again and a new skeleton fell on top of him. He threw the new skeleton off him in annoyance and quickly got back onto his feet. Hwoarang threw two punches, jumped in the air and spun around, dealing a powerful roundhouse kick. Jin staggered back but managed to maintain his composure. Hwoarang started to build up his 10 hit combo. The second to last kick was meant to send Jin into the air but Jin had blocked it and had started sidestepping until he was behind Hwoarang.

Hwoarang, used to the flow of his combo, couldn't really stop himself from performing the final kick, leaving his back vulnerable. Jin took hold on Hwoarang's arm and swung it over his shoulder. A final sweep on Hwoarang's downed body and he didn't have the energy to get up.

"Jin Kazama is the victor." The tournament official's voice sounded throughout the area. The pirate's cove had disappeared and returned to the grid square room. Jin fixed his glove guards and started to leave the building when Hwoarang called out to him.

"Kazama…I want another round." Hwoarang got on all fours at stared at Jin's back.

"I'll verse you some other time. I've got more important things to do now." Jin replied sternly. Jin continued to walk off.

"Get…back here…Kazama." Hwoarang shouted at Jin's back but he just kept walking until he had exited the building. Xiaoyu, Miharu, Julia and Christie entered the arena and found Hwoarang on one knee, attempting to stand up. Xiaoyu looked around and her heart sank.

"I missed him didn't I?" Xiaoyu said with disappointment.

"Just missed him…the bastard wouldn't fight me again." Hwoarang said with teeth clenched and he stood up.

"That was a pretty cool fight though." Christie complimented.

"It was so funny when the skeletons fell on you." Miharu stated, giggling.

"They were pretty real for holograms." Hwoarang said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, the Mishima Zaibatsu owns cutting edge technology. What do you expect?" Julia stated.

"Can we just get out of here?" Hwoarang said angrily.

"Don't be so mad, Hwoarang. You beat him before. You should be proud." Miharu said.

"Yeah? Well that didn't count since he got brought back in." Hwoarang snapped.

"Hey Hwoarang…now that your out of the tournament, where are you gonna stay?" Julia asked. Hwoarang looked up in thought.

"I'm not really sure but I'll find somewhere."

"You could stay at my house." Xiaoyu suggested.

"HAH! We'd never getting any sleep. What, with Hwoarang's snoring." Miharu joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Hwoarang replied sarcastically.

"But we know you'll definitely eat all our instant food." Christie said.

"Instant food? What kind of lazy arse lives off instant food?" Hwoarang asked.

"Ahem…" Xiaoyu cleared her throat, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Well, I'll bet you do too." Julia said to Hwoarang.

"No, I live off fast food. There's a difference." Hwoarang said matter-of-factly.

"Even though you called me a lazy arse, I'm prepared to let you stay over at my house. Be nice to me though; one more snide remark like that and you're on the street, kapeesh?" Xiaoyu mock-threatened.

"Oh come on, Xiao, I know you'll never do that to me." Hwoarang said coolly. Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow.

"Okay but don't tell me that I didn't warn you." Xiaoyu chimed.

"Okay, now let's get out of here. I think a fight's going to start here soon." Julia said and the group walked out of the area.

**A/N: Hmmm……a rushed ending, as usual. I thought this chapter was ok….not that great but not that crap either, lol! HAHA I really liked that skeleton thing. Another bit of my strange sense of humour. Wooh! Finally, all those fight scenes are over! Now next chapter is the one uv all been waiting for….the appearance of J Mishima! Now that is definitely going to be hard to write…I'll try and update as soon as I can!**


	27. A final battle and a surprse meeting

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for the EXTREMELY late update! Good God, it's been a month! I have a good comp now…gudbye Windows 98 and 5 second crap-ups! Ok, I've had this comp for a few weeks now…but I didn't have Word! So yeah, it's been totally annoying me how I cudnt update…which is why I had to go to Hibeki's house to type up our co written fic. You shudv seen it by now: Clash of Fists and Swords: a Soul Calibur and Tekken crossover.  
Ahem, I better get cracking on this chapter. You shud read the last couple of chapters to refresh your memory…I need to :P **

**Chapter 23: A final battle and a surprise meeting**

"Well, 'ere we are." Steve announced, standing outside the arena where he was supposed to fight the "wildcard".

"Who do you think you'll be fighting?" Christie asked.

"It could be anyone…even me!" Hwoarang pointed out.  
"So we all have to be ready for a fight, right?" Xiaoyu chimed, performing a few quick jumps to get her blood pumping.  
"It's definitely not me though. I have to go somewhere else while this is going on." Asuka said.  
"Shouldn't you be going then?" Julia asked. At that moment, Asuka's eyes widened.  
"Crap! You're right!" Asuka squealed and grabbed hold of Xiaoyu's arm.  
"EAHH!" Xiaoyu squeaked as Asuka had pulled her away from the group and started running off into the distance.  
"Good luck Steve!" Xiaoyu called over her shoulder helplessly as she tried to keep up with Asuka without falling over. The group stared at them as they disappeared off into the distance.  
"Anyway," Miharu said slowly. "Let's get in there already!"

Hwoarang, Julia, Christie and Miharu pushed their way through the crowd to the front to get a clear view of the currently open cage. Steve, wearing his trademark boxing attire, stood holding his arm in the air, acknowledging his fans. He even had his championship belt on to emphasize the fact that he was the middleweight champion. The announcer came to the middle of the arena with his wireless microphone.  
"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls; to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 Finals!" The crowd started to cheer wildly in response.  
"With me right now is Mr. Steve Fox, middleweight boxing champion of the world. Definitely a great comeback after losing in the first round at the last tournament." The announcer turned to Steve, who was slightly frustrated that the announcer mentioned his failure at the last tournament.  
"Mr. Fox, how does it feel to be this far in the tournament?" The announcer shoved his mic at Steve.  
'Well, uh…certainly didn't think I'd be able to make it this far. Feels bloody good!" Steve's amplified voice echoed throughout the area. A wild uproar from the crowd broke out from Steve's statement.  
"Who do you think the "wildcard" could be"  
"I'm not that sure eh? But whoever it is, I'll be sure to kick 'em to England an' back." Steve taunted, performing his signature move amongst the crowd known as "Gatling Gun.  
"Alright, well let's meet the wildcard!" The announcer announced **(A/N: HAH! I don't know why, but I found that funny…the announcer announced…:D)**, pointing towards the left corridor. There was silence and no-one had emerged from the corridor.  
"Uh…Let's meet the wildcard!" The announcer tried again. Still nothing. There were murmurs within the crowd, some pointing towards the sky. Steve saw this and tilted his head back to view the night sky. There was something up there, which looked like a comet, that seemed to be getting larger and larger. When it roughly became the size of a tennis ball, the crowd began to scream and scatter. The announcer had fled, which left Steve staring up at the object in the sky in wonder.

"Steve! Get out of there!" Julia's panicked cry snapped Steve out of his state and caused him to move. He reached the group and they hastily fled the stadium as well. When they had exited the arena, the object; which wasn't as big as it seemed, crashed into the arena; the impact making everyone in the area stumble and fall over. It created an explosion of concrete and metal but it was rather minor. After it was over, Hwoarang regained his composure and decided to check out what had crash landed inside the arena.  
"Hwoarang, are you mad? We should get out of here!" Miharu protested and grabbed his arm. He yanked his arm out of her feeble grip.  
"There's no harm in checking it out. If it's some unidentified space junk, we could be paid millions for discovering it." Hwoarang said casually and continued. "How do you know it's not some evil alien race trying to kill us all?" Christie suggested.  
"Highly unlikely, Christie." Julia pointed out.  
"Let's just go. Hwoarang might be right for a change." Steve said with a shrug and followed Hwoarang. The three woman glanced at each other and mentally decided to follow the guys to keep them out of trouble.

Hwoarang and Steve peeked over the concrete rubble, followed by Julia, Miharu and Christie. The dust cloud shielded the object from view but a silhouette began to form, causing the group to gasp.  
"I told you it was some kind of alien!" Christie hissed.  
"Be quiet! It might hear us." Steve hissed back at Christie. The dust cloud had lifted from the scene and it revealed the same hideous creature they had faced before.

"It's that lunatic that almost fried us." Miharu squeaked nervously.

* * *

"TAXI!" Asuka called out, waving her arms wildly but the yellow and black vehicle just drove past without noticing her. Asuka groaned in frustration and gritted her teeth.  
"If a taxi doesn't come by soon, I'm gonna go crazy." Asuka mumbled through gritted teeth. Xiaoyu shook her head in disappointment.  
"You're doing it all wrong, Asuka." Xiaoyu pointed out, which caused the Japanese girl to turn around and stare at Xiaoyu with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh, and I suppose you know all about it?" Asuka said sarcastically.  
"Watch and learn how a teenager gets a ride in Tokyo." Xiaoyu said coolly and stepped onto the curb. Asuka took a step back and observed with crossed arms. Xiaoyu leaned forward to observe the oncoming traffic. Red car, blue car, yellow car, motorbike, bus, blue car, black car, Xiaoyu mentally noted as each car passed her. Ah, a taxi…haven't done this in a while, Xiaoyu thought as a taxi was coming towards her. She jumped out into the path of the taxi, causing the driver to gasp and shove his foot on the brakes. Xiaoyu jumped to avoid being bowled over by the taxi and landed elegantly on the top. She jumped back onto the sidewalk (A/N: hehe its called a footpath here in NZ but sidewalk just sounds better…) and crouched a little to see the driver, who had an expression of pure shock on his face.  
"Mishima Mansion, pronto." Xiaoyu ordered. The driver nodded furiously in shock. Xiaoyu looked back at Asuka to find her jaw hung open, staring at Xiaoyu. "That is how you get a taxi in Tokyo." said Xiaoyu, adding a giggle afterwards. The two boarded the taxi and it left the sidewalk in a hurry.  
"Asuka, I've been meaning to ask you but you were too busy trying to wave a taxi down." Xiaoyu said, a smile forming on her face as Asuka's mouth formed a scowl.  
"These taxi drivers just don't notice people flailing their arms everywhere these days." Asuka said indifferently. "Anyway," Xiaoyu shook the thought of Asuka acting like a complete maniac out of her head.  
"Why did you drag me with you to where you're supposed to go? It's only meant to be you, Jin and Kazuya." Xiaoyu stated.  
"Well, you'd probably wanna talk to Jin right? I mean, it's obvious you've got a crush on my big bro." Asuka stated matter-of-factly. Xiaoyu's face tinted pink.  
"Who said I had a crush on Jin? He's just a friend." Xiaoyu said, turning a darker shade of red by the second.  
"Sure, sure…whatever you say, Xiao." Asuka said coyly. "Is that the only reason you're taking me?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"Nope…just in case I spring into de-uh…crazy mode." Asuka picked her words carefully, glancing at the rear-view mirror and at the driver.  
"But you've got Jin for that…plus, Kazuya…kinda…almost…" Xiaoyu said slowly. "You know." Xiaoyu added in a whisper. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't go anywhere near ya…" Asuka reassured her confidently. The two eventually turned up at the lavish palace known as the Mishima Mansion. Xiaoyu chucked a bill at the driver and hopped out of the car, Asuka following her. The towering gates have been left open so the two had cautiously entered the grounds, prepared to launch an attack on anything that moves.  
"Wish we bought some sort of torch." Asuka cursed at the darkness. Suddenly, a soft glow fell to the ground and illuminated it. Asuka faced the origin of the light which was Xiaoyu's bright orange cellphone.

"It's not much light but I guess it'll have to do." Xiaoyu said with a shrug. Asuka and Xiaoyu ventured towards the gigantic mansion with Xiaoyu's cellphone light their only source of vision; apart from the distant glow of street lamps outside the grounds. Asuka and Xiaoyu climbed the few stairs towards the door, which has strangely been left ajar. The teenagers glanced at each other with a look of anxiety on their face. Thankfully, there was light coming from inside. Xiaoyu reached out with a trembling hand and slowly pushed open the door.  
"Just the way I remember it." Xiaoyu mused as almost every detail about the mansion remained the same since she ran away a couple of months ago. A flight of stairs was on the immediate left of Xiaoyu and Asuka, which spiraled to the second floor. Large, magnificent rugs lay on the ground level on top of the marble floor. Xiaoyu guided Asuka towards the middle of the large room.  
"Aren't you lucky I've lived here before?" Xiaoyu spun around and met Asuka's eyes. A look of relief spread across Asuka's face.  
"I guess I am. Lead the way Xiao"

"Where should we go though?" Xiaoyu questioned and looked this way and that. Asuka shrugged.  
"Well…when you were here, where did the CEO of the company usually stay?" Asuka asked. Xiaoyu tapped a finger against her chin as she thought back. She snapped her fingers as a light bulb flickered on in her mind.  
"Heihachi usually stayed upstairs. Follow me!" This time, Xiaoyu took hold of Asuka's arm and dragged her upstairs. They wondered down the corridors and stopped at one door in particular.

"Is this it? Doesn't seem to scream out CEO to me." Asuka said critically. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes.  
"This is my room silly! And that's Jin's room next door," She pointed to the room to the right. "I wonder what they did with it." Xiaoyu opened the door to her room to find an empty room. Everything had been stripped from the room; the pink four poster bed, her dresser with countless matching hair ties and bangles, the millions of posters she had of various manga and anime…also a few panda pictures and basically anything she thought was cool, her study desk that was always filled with random assignments given from school. She sighed. Memories began flooding her mind of when she first came here when she was the tender age of 16. Xiaoyu shook her head immediately and closed the door.

"Well, that's enough down memory lane. To the task at hand." Xiaoyu said, a weak smile coming to her as she slowly closed the door.  
Eventually the two arrived at a large mahogany door that was about twice their size.  
"This would be where Heihachi hangs out. I've never really been allowed here before." Xiaoyu said, only now just thinking about what could lay beyond this door. Asuka turned to Xiaoyu.  
"Xiao, you've got to promise me one thing." Xiaoyu turned to Asuka.  
"I'm listening"  
"If things get dangerous in there, you've got to get out of here, alright?" Asuka said seriously.  
"Asuka! You know I can't promise that. I'm sticking with you until the end and I'm not going to just leave you and Jin here." Xiaoyu said defiantly.  
"I'm serious, Xiao." Asuka pressed.  
"You sound a lot like your bro when you do that, you know?" Xiaoyu commented. This didn't shake Asuka though. Yup, definitely a lot like him.  
"All right, all right. I'll leave." Xiaoyu said after seeing Asuka's expression. "But I'm dragging you and Jin with me." She added with her carefree smile. Asuka smiled back.  
"Well, here goes nothing." Asuka said and with a high pitched yell, she threw a powerful kick at the door. It didn't budge.  
"Uh…Asuka? It's a pull door." Xiaoyu said to Asuka, pointing at the rather large handle. Asuka glanced down at the handle and then at Xiaoyu.  
"Oh…right, heh heh." Asuka said with a sheepish smile. Xiaoyu giggled.  
"If that kick was any more powerful, you would've gotten your foot stuck in the door." Xiaoyu said and gripped the handle. Asuka gripped the handle as well.  
"HEAVE!" Xiaoyu screamed and the two tugged on the handle until the door flew back. Asuka and Xiaoyu entered the door to find an extravagant room.  
"Whoa…" Xiaoyu said as she entered the room. It was a very large room. The floor was a beautiful mix of purple, blue and a hint of green. Xiaoyu could even see her face on the marble floors. There were a few pillars supporting the ceiling, which could barely be seen from the ground. The pillars bore a few torches with an eerie blue flame. Not far from the door was Kazuya and Jin, staring each other down.  
"Jin! Hey!" Asuka called out, breaking the very tense moment between the father-son duo. Asuka jogged up to Jin.  
"Why do you think the CEO called us here"  
"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it can't be good." Jin said in his monotone voice, still eying Kazuya. Xiaoyu decided to stay out of this family discussion by leaning against one of the pillars and watching the situation from afar.

"Jin, Asuka…now that you're both here, I can talk to you as Kazuya and not as the devil." Kazuya stated seriously. Jin and Asuka glanced at each other and then turned back to Kazuya.  
"Well, this is the first time your talking to me." Asuka said.  
"Jin…I could never forgive myself for leaving you and your mother in Yakushima…" Kazuya said with a tinge of regret. Jin's eyes widened but then narrowed to slits.  
"You're wrong! You didn't care what happened to me and mother. If you did, you would've been there to stop her from being killed!" Jin shouted. It took every bit of self control to stop himself from attacking Kazuya right there. Kazuya diverted his eyes from Jin and took a deep breath.

"I know I deserved that…" Kazuya said in a low voice and faced his son once more. He turned to Asuka who was staring at Jin in shock, since she'd never seen him that angry. Feeling his stare on her, she turned to face Kazuya. The corners of Kazuya's lips had lifted to form…a smile? It wasn't one of his sadistic grins…it seemed foreign on his face since it was set in a permanent scowl.  
"Asuka…you look so much like your mother. Such purity, innocence…" Kazuya said, seeming more on the topic of Jun than Asuka. His cold orbs for eyes had began to soften and this had surprised both of them. As Asuka stared into Kazuya's eyes, something in her memory stirred and she gasped.

"Aren't you the sick jerk who chucked Xiao into a raging river?" Asuka said with anger, her hands curling into fists at her sides. Xiaoyu perked up as her name was mentioned and she strained her ears to hear the conversation. Before Kazuya could answer, the echo of hells clicking against the marble was brought to everyone's attention. The sound appeared to be coming from all directions so it was hard to pinpoint the origin. Asuka, Kazuya and Jin spun around and in the distance, a figure walked towards them.  
It was a woman, wearing a black silk kimono that stopped at the shoulders with long, draping sleeves. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a few wisps of black hair escaping. As she came closer, Jin had gasped and was frozen on the spot.  
"M…Mother?"

**A/N: Whew! That was one heck of a long chapter…I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written! Well, there's only a few more chaps left in this story (sniff sniff) but no worries, I'll probably b back with another sequel…but not for a while since I gotta concentrate on I believe and Clash of Fists and Swords. Once again people. I'm absolutely sorry about the late update but be expecting the last few chapters of this story to be up really soon…maybe tomorrow…not exactly sure since school has started for me. REVIEW!**


	28. The battles begin

**A/N: Heya peoples! Once again, absolutely sorry for the late as update but now, I'm gonna try and keep it regular…well, for the couple of chapters left in this story…but I'll continue with I believe as well as Clash of Fists and Swords. Thanks heaps for reviewing I luv Hwoarang stories. I'll update I believe as soon as I can. Just kinda leaving it until this is finished. Ritey-o, to the story now!**

**Chapter 28: The battles begin**

Jin was frozen to the spot as the woman he was grieving over for the past 6 years of his life, was walking towards him right now.

"Is that her?" Asuka whispered to Jin but the fact that their mother was still alive hasn't quite sunken in yet.

"But…how?" Was all Jin could squeeze out of his throat. He turned to Kazuya to find that he didn't seem that surprised.

"I knew it was you…" Kazuya whispered.

"You knew she was alive?" Jin hissed at Kazuya.

"I was the one who brought her back from the brink of death." Kazuya snapped at Jin. Jin was taken aback by this answer.

"I sensed something powerful was coming her way so I hurried to Yakushima as fast as I could. But I was too late and she was on the brink of death…" Kazuya explained, not making eye contact with Jin.

"I brought her back to G Corporation in hopes that they would resurrect her like they did with me…but she had lost a severe amount of blood. She wasn't going to make it. So I agreed to give her some of my blood so she would live." The last statement caused Jin to gasp and look back at his mother. On her right shoulder appeared to be part of the same scar that Jin and Asuka both have on their left arms. Jin looked back at Kazuya with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

"You turned her into one of us? That's it!" Jin growled and he had thrown himself at Kazuya, tackling him to the ground. Xiaoyu had gasped at Jin's actions and prepared to dash towards them and stop their fight…but the nagging feeling of interrupting some important family matters had held her to the spot after a couple of steps. Jin had pulled his arm back to punch Kazuya square in the face but his fist was caught by his little sister.

"Jin! Get a hold of yourself! He's the reason why our mother is alive now." Asuka scalded.

"Don't you get it, Asuka? She's got the devil in her now! She can turn into one of those horrible monsters!" Jin shouted back at his sister.

"Now now, Jin. You should thank your father for me standing here today." The somewhat low voice of the woman spoke to Jin. Jin looked up at her and slowly got off Kazuya. Something had definitely changed about her.

* * *

"Ok, we need a plan." Julia stated as Christie and Steve ducked back behind the pile of concrete they were hiding behind.

"We dealt with him before; we can just as easily do it again." Julia said with confidence, slamming a fist into her open palm.

"Easier said than done. Just look at him!" Miharu said with anxiety and tried to sneak a peak over the concrete but Hwoarang pulled her back down.

"Well we can't just run away. We've gotta get rid of him. He's gonna go on a huge rampage and kill heaps of people if we just leave." Christie reasoned. The creature gave a loud wail, which caused the group to cover their ears.

"We don't exactly have another two motorbikes though…and we're not using mine!" Hwoarang stated.

"We'll just have to take him on together. We're world class fighters here! If we take him on together, I'm sure we'll be able to get rid of him." Julia told everyone.

"Yeah…world class." Hwoarang repeated, loving the title. Without warning, Hwoarang stood up and put two fingers in his mouth, generating a loud whistle. The creature had faced their way.

"Yo chest-mouth freak! World class fighters here! Think you can take us on?" Hwoarang cupped his hands around his mouth and called to the bulking mass. It turned around and let out a massive laugh.

"A mortal such as yourself can never be able to beat the mighty Jinpachi Mishima!" The creature bellowed and got into another fit of laughter as it started slowly walking towards him.

"That wasn't such a good idea Hwoarang." Christie said nervously to Hwoarang as she peeped over the concrete.

"That was the plan wasn't it? We fight him together." Hwoarang bounced into his fighting stance and gestured for everyone else to do the same. Steve reluctantly stood up and moved into the rhythm of his fighting stance. After a lot of consideration, the others began to join Hwoarang and Steve and prepared to fight this monster to the bitter end.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. Everyone spread out. Me and Steve will stay up here. Christie, Miharu, take his and left and right. Jules, take his back." Hwoarang issued orders like he was a sergeant. They didn't have any other plans at the moment so everyone gave a brief nod of understanding and started to spread out.

"Let's do this Steve." Hwoarang shouted and charged towards Jinpachi. Steve followed close behind. Hwoarang jumped in the air and spun himself around, kicking Jinpachi across the head. Steve passed Hwoarang as he landed to follow up this attack with a quick left uppercut and then slamming his right fist overhead.

The first few hits from the duo had connected successfully but Jinpachi wasn't fazed. He slammed his massive fist down, causing the two to jump out of the way to dodge the blow. Meanwhile, Julia stealthily snuck up behind Jinpachi and was pondering how to attack him, since he had more than a few spikes protruding from his back. A smile crept onto her face as an idea came to her. When the time was right, Julia leapt onto Jinpachi's back and grabbed hold of the spikes to keep herself from falling off. Jinpachi didn't seem to notice the weight he was carrying on his back, which proved his immense strength.

At first, Julia was clinging on for dear life as Jinpachi's body moved violently with the moves he was inflicting on Hwoarang and Steve. But soon, she had managed to climb up and secure her arm around Jinpachi's neck. Jinpachi had just noticed her on his back and started clawing at her to take her off his back. Julia tightened the arm around his neck and pulled as hard as she could, attempting a sleeper choke **(A/N: Heh…I know absolutely nothing about sleeper holds n all so I'm sorry if this is far from accurate.)**. Her efforts seem to be doing nothing as Jinpachi continued to struggle to take her off.

Before he could violently yank Julia from his body, Miharu had jumped in the air and performed a back flip on the left side of Jinpachi. Jinpachi had stumbled to the side and Julia had let go and landed gracefully on the ground.

"That was far too close for comfort." Julia muttered to herself.

"We're just getting started, Jules." Christie had heard Julia and replied.

* * *

Xiaoyu was watching the whole thing pan out in front of her as if it was a movie. _Wait…is that Jin's mother? She's alive? But how did she come to me in my dreams? And she looks completely different then than she is now…_These thoughts were going through Xiaoyu's head as she continued watching. No one seemed to notice she was there, even Asuka had forgotten…but it did work for her. She didn't want to interrupt something like this.

"Mother…what happened to you?" Jin asked with anxiety, dreading the answer. Her soft, kind, pure, forgiving demeanor had been replaced with something that was cold and unfeeling. Her soft, brown eyes had mutated into golden orbs which showed no emotion.

"Jin…you have grown up into a fine young man. And I see you have learnt the power of love." Jun said and briefly looked up at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu gasped. _Oh no, please don't tell me I killed the moment for being here,_ Xiaoyu thought nervously, as she didn't hear what she had said to Jin. Xiaoyu breathed a sigh of relief as Jun returned to her family and no-one else seemed to look her way.

Asuka had looked back and fourth between Jin and Jun.

"You seem different from the time you came to tell us that we were related." Asuka stated. Jun's eyes were directed at her daughter.

"Ahhh, little Asuka." Jun said and approached Asuka.

"It's good to see you again after so long. You have definitely grown up into a beautiful woman." Jun lifted a hand and stroked Asuka's cheek. She took a few steps back from Asuka and finally turned to Kazuya.

"Kazuya…" Jun said lovingly and approached him. Her eyes seemed to soften for a split second but they returned to being emotionless and unreadable. He kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to see how much his blood had affected her.

"I'd like to thank you…for two wonderful children." Jun leaned in towards Kazuya.

"…and for showing me the absolute power the devil possesses." Jun whispered coldly into Kazuya's ears. Jun turned her back on the three.

"There was one reason I called you three here today." Jun informed as she continued to walk back. She quickly spun around.

"It was to take the devil parts from you to make me whole!" Jun screamed, her eyes glowing an eerie yellow. A spirit emerged from Jun and stood behind her in the form of a ghostly wolf.

"Fight me!" She said in a low voice, taking up her fighting style. She was now Devil Jun.

"We won't fight you!" Asuka exclaimed. Devil Jun chuckled a bit.

"That's too bad. I was hoping for a challenge but it appears it's going to be too easy." Devil Jun stated and rushed at the Asuka. She put her hands together and tensed one hand. The wolf behind her mimicked every move that Devil Jun did, as if it was controlling her like a puppet. The power coming from this action alone was huge. Asuka felt herself fly back from it and roll across the floor.

"Asuka!" Jin yelled as he watched his sister fly back. The next move was directed at Jin. Devil Jun executed a Dragon Wheel move **(A/N: Haha. I have made many attempts to describe that move but in the end, I'm just gonna use its name)**. Jin had crossed his arms in front of his face in an attempt to block the move but it was too powerful and it threw him into the air. Devil Jun followed up the attack by dealing a powerful right uppercut, which made Jin flip backwards and land on the marble floor with a thud.

Lastly, she turned to Kazuya. He had seen that the woman in front of him was not the woman he had loved. The devil had taken over her so he had no choice but to fight back. Kazuya fell into his battle stance and stared at Devil Jun with hatred.

"Devil! Leave her alone!" Kazuya said in a threatening voice.

"Incase you forgot, you're the one who gave this power to me in the first place. If you didn't want that to happen, you should've just let me die!" Devil Jun said and threw her right hand forward at Kazuya. Kazuya side-stepped the move and performed a fast right uppercut, blue lightning swirling around his arm.

Asuka and Jin have reunited and were watching the battle between their mother and father.

"Dad! Don't hurt her." Asuka screamed. Both Jin and Kazuya were taken by surprise with Asuka calling him "Dad". The surprise had costed Kazuya as Devil Jun took advantage of the temporary vulnerability and executed two lift kicks. While in the air, Devil Jun performed a low kick and a left jab and finished the juggle off with a left jab, right uppercut and a roundhouse kick. Kazuya went spinning through the air and landed harshly on the ground. Asuka's hands curled into fists with anger. She began to run towards the two when Jin held her back.

"Asuka! What are you doing?" Jin questioned.

"I'm going to help out our father, Jin." Asuka said simply and yanked her arm out of Jin's grasp and headed towards Kazuya and Devil Jun. Jin was left with two choices. He could either not fight his mother and end up getting killed…or he could team up with the man he had always hated and fight his mother. Jin wasn't very happy with the choice he had to go with but he'd just have to put up with it. He took a deep breath and ran to join Kazuya and Asuka.

**A/N: yeah, most of this chapter was about the Kazamas/Mishima but I find its pretty important…and Xiao is there so it's important to the story :P The last chapter is coming up…plus a little epilogue at the end so stay tuned til then! I was very happy with this chapter and I hope you guys like it too. Gee, now my chapters r going into the 2000's with the words…probably bcoz of the two fights that r going on here. REVIEW!**


	29. One battle ends

**A/N: Hey everybody! Originally, this was going to be the final chapter of Phoenix Talon…but there is too much stuff going on in this chapter so I had to cut it short and make the final, final chapter next one. This is just ending the fight between Jinpachi n the others as well as switching to Devil Jun and the others. Hope you liked the story and I'll start my thank yous next chapter.**

**Chapter 29: One fight ends.**

Steve launched his strengthened fist at Jinpachi, but the hulking creature had caught his fist easily. Steve strained to release his fist from Jinpachi's grasp but to no avail. A sadistic smile crept onto Jinpachi's features and a panicked look appeared on Steve's. Before Jinpachi could even start to contemplate what he was going to do with Steve, Hwoarang had appeared out of nowhere and dealt a powerful kick to his jaw. The sudden strike caused him to let go of Steve, who snapped his fist back and rubbed his wrist. Steve shot an appreciative smile at Hwoarang. Hwoarang replied with a smirk that said "Just doing my job". The moment between friends was cut short as the sound of Christie's high pitched shriek shot through the air. She launched herself into the air, performed a flip and kicked him in the head. The attack was so powerful; it caused the hulking man to skid across the ground.

Miharu was at the receiving end, slightly crouched. She delivered one swift low sweep, two backhand slaps and a hook kick that sent Jinpachi into the air once more. This time, Julia rushed in. As Jinpachi came closer to the ground, Julia performed a quick punch, followed by and equally quick elbow. The final move sent him flying a few meters. The three girls came together and hi-fived each other for such teamwork.

Even after the barrage of attacks, Jinpachi was rising from the ground. The group was growing tired from constantly dishing out powerful attacks…and the attacks seemed to have no affect. Julia was pondering another solution to their problem. She noticed a large concrete slab that was teetering into the crater they were in. However, it needed more than just a slight push. Julia approached Hwoarang and Steve.

"I've got an idea." Julia began.

"Well, we'll do anything right about now." Steve said, before doubling over and resting his hands on his knees.

"See that slab of concrete?" Julia pointed towards the large chunk of concrete.

"You guys go up there and push it down here. Me and the others will try and get this guy aligned with it." Julia explained. Hwoarang nodded with understanding.

"Alrighty. Let's do this!" Hwoarang clapped his hands together.  
"One more thing. Yell when the slab's coming down. Me, Christie or Miharu wouldn't wanna be in the path of it." Julia added. Steve gave a thumbs up.

"Will do." Steve assured and the two began climbing the crater to the top. Julia hurried off to join Christie and Miharu.

"When you hear Hwoarang and Steve yell, get out of this crater immediately. Got it?" Julia stated. Christie and Miharu looked slightly confused but they nodded in agreement. The three slid back into their fighting styles as Jinpachi started to head their way.

Christie ran up and performed a flawless cartwheel. Jinpachi had blocked it with ease and stomped on the ground furiously, the concrete debris smashing on impact.

"Guys! I-I can't move!" Christie said with panic. She had become paralyzed.

Miharu and Julia glanced at each other before sprinting towards Jinpachi before he could pull off anymore tricks. He was crouching…Julia, Christie and Miharu had definitely known that this was bad news. Miharu and Julia were no longer sprinting directly at Jinpachi but they had stepped to the side to make sure that they weren't in the path of the fireball that was going to erupt from his chest-mouth…but Christie had no way of dodging it. As soon as Miharu was close to Christie, she launched herself at Christie and tackled her to the ground. Julia had stopped abruptly as the fireball escaped Jinpachi.

"Thanks heaps, Miharu." Christie said as they were on the ground.

"You owe me big time, Christie." Miharu said jokingly as she rose from the ground. A sudden wail from Jinpachi had notified the two that he was behind them. Christie and Miharu turned around and fear was all that was on their face as Jinpachi towered over them. Julia had been there so she had tripped him up with a quick low sweep. Julia quickly looked up to see where they are compared to where the large bit of concrete was. _Only about 10 more meters…_ Julia mentally noted.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Steve were climbing up the crater. Steve kept making quick glances back at the girls and Jinpachi, just making sure they were alright.

"Steve! Could you quit worrying about them and just get your ass up here?" Hwoarang called to Steve from the top, while Steve was a few meters into the crater.

"How did you get up there so quickly?" Steve questioned as he quickened his pace to reach the top.

"I didn't constantly glance at the others. Now let's just get rid of this weirdo once and for all." Hwoarang started walking around the rim of the crater, Steve following quickly behind. Soon, they reached a massive concrete slab that towered over both Hwoarang and Steve.

"All we need to do is give it a quick push and it'll be down there in no time." Steve stated, patting the rock with his palm.

"I think it'll need more than just a small push." Hwoarang looked up, considering the size of it.

"Nothing we can't handle, right?" Steve said, placing both his hands onto the block. Hwoarang followed after wards.

"PUSH!" Steve screamed as the two applied all their strength onto the slab of concrete. It started to loosen up a little but it needed much more. Steve placed his shoulder onto the block and applied all his weight onto it. Hwoarang was leaning against the block and steadied his feet on the ground and pushed. Their feet were sliding down the concrete rubble but they pressed on. After about a few minute's worth of hard pushing, the slab had teetered off the edge and started speeding towards the centre of the crater. Hwoarang stumbled backwards as he as leaning against the slab, but he managed to keep himself from falling after the slab.

"INCOMING!" Hwoarang cupped his hands and shouted as loud as he could.

Miharu, Julia and Christie got the idea and scurried away from Jinpachi. Jinpachi had turned around when he heard a rumbling sound and his face met solid concrete as it collided with him. It caused a small explosion with debris flying in all directions. What was left was a figure lying on the ground, defeated.

"Jules! Your plan worked!" Steve exclaimed as he skidded down the sides of the crater to meet up with her and the others.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Julia said with a smile on her face. Miharu was curious about the figure lying on the ground. _It doesn't seem as huge as the one we had fought…_ Miharu cautiously moved towards the figure on the ground.

"Miharu! What the hell are you doing?" Hwoarang yelled but Miharu had ignored him. When she approached him, he seemed like nothing more than a frail old man. Miharu knelt down beside him and gently shook his shoulders.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Miharu asked gently. The old man opened his eyes to see Miharu's concerned expression.

"Thank you…young one. You and your friends have stopped the devil from destroying this planet." Jinpachi croaked, getting into a fit of coughing afterwards.

"Save your strength. We'll get you to a hospital." Miharu said.

"No need for that child. My time on this earth has come." Jinpachi said sadly. He closed his eyes and he instantly turned to sand. Miharu gasped and stared at the pile of sand in front of her.

* * *

Asuka, Kazuya and Jin were fighting a losing battle. Even though it was three against one, Devil Jun was much stronger and faster. Every attack that was thrown at her wascountered with throws and perfectly timed attack reversals.

Xiaoyu was watching from afar and she knew she needed to help. _Asuka didn't drag me here just to watch the whole family problem. They need my help now._ Xiaoyu thought. She crept closer to the fight and ducked behind another pillar to prevent herself from being seen. Xiaoyu peeked around the pillar to see Kazuya, Asuka and Jin facing away from her and Devil Jun facing towards her. She jumped out from behind the pillar and sprinted towards them.

"INCOMING!" Xiaoyu screamed when she was close enough. She could see the confused stares of Kazuya, Jin and Asuka as she jumped in the air and delivered 3 powerful kicks at Devil Jun. Xiaoyu flipped back and landed on her feet as Devil Jun went skidding back.

Xiaoyu turned to see an enraged Kazuya.

"I swear it wasn't my fault! I tried to help you but before I could get you back to the top, the time machine thing expired and I was taken back to the present!" Xiaoyu said quickly. Kazuya seemed like he was about to explode. Xiaoyu shrunk back, threatened by Kazuya.

"Dad. Now's not the time for this!" Asuka reminded. Kazuya still wasn't quite used to being called Dad.

"Xiao? What are you doing here?" Jin said seriously.

"Jin, just as Asuka said. Now's not the time." Xiaoyu said as she slid into her fighting stance. Devil Jun had stood up and was laughing menacingly.

"You're not the only one with tricks, Ling Xiaoyu." Devil Jun immediately switched into a stance that mirrored Xiaoyu's. Xiaoyu gasped as Devil Jun had charged towards Xiaoyu, quickly side-stepped and performed one of her graceful low sweeps **(A/N: The same move which is the title of this fic :P)**. Xiaoyu was still recovering from the shock so she didn't block this move, causing her to perform a side wards flip. Devil Jun spun around and threw a foot over her shoulder to keep Xiaoyu in the air. Before Devil Jun could finish this combo, Jin had stepped in and threw a right punch to Devil Jun's side. Xiaoyu yelped as she hit the hard, marble floors. Devil Jun stood up quickly.

"I can use absolutely any fighting style I want." Devil Jun explained, a purple sword appearing out of nowhere as she switched to the fallen Yoshimitsu's stance. Devil Jun jumped high into the air and spun her sword around quickly, suspending her in mid air. Xiaoyu took a couple of steps back, eying Devil Jun in the air. She quickly stepped forward and sprung herself into a front layout. As Xiaoyu flipped over, her feet caught Devil Jun and they both plummeted to the ground. Both Xiaoyu and Devil Jun landed on their feet. Devil Jun switched stances yet again to something she didn't recognize. Her fists were raised and her left knee stuck out and was bouncing as she was bouncing. Devil Jun got into an array of quick and powerful jabs…and blocking was useless. Xiaoyu got knocked back onto the hard floor once more. Asuka ran towards Devil Jun.

"Here's something you won't see coming!" She screamed. Asuka spun around and elbowed Devil Jun in the face, which was not foreseen on Devil Jun's part. Devil Jun sprung back up and held out a palm at Asuka.

Asuka paused in mid move and she began the float as Devil Jun raised her palm.

"What the hell's going on?" Asuka desperately questioned as she tried to shake herself out of the hold that Devil Jun seemed to have on her **(A/N: HAHA! Just thought of Star Wars…Jun is one with the force! Lol)**.

"I want to make this fight a little more interesting." Devil Jun said with a sadistic grin and slowly started to clench her fist. Soon, Asuka started screaming in pain and agony and her clothes turned into a sick blood red.

"No!" Jin screamed and launched himself at Devil Jun. Devil Jun raised her other hand and Jin froze in mid air too.

"I can release the Devil from anyone with the Devil gene." She explained as she had forced Jin to rise into the air. Jin's screams of agony followed Asuka's as tribal markings began forming on his torso. Kazuya knew he couldn't do anything to stop his children from transforming…all he could do was stand by and watch. Wings burst out of Asuka's spine, causing her to scream more. Her voice was also mutating along with her body.

"You maybe able to control them but you can't control me!" Xiaoyu shouted while twisting out of her back layout. She landed on Devil Jun's shoulders and whacked her face with all her strength. Devil Jun shrieked and brought her hands to her face reflexively. Asuka and Jin were released from Devil Jun's hold but Asuka was too far into her transformation to go back. Horns shot out of Asuka's temples, blood oozing down them. Her hands began changing into hard claws and lastly, her brown eyes had turned into ice, cold, white eyes.

Devil Asuka flew into the air and blindly laser beamed the ground. Kazuya, Jin and Xiaoyu dodged the deadly attack. Devil Asuka fell to the ground, looking dizzy after the attack. She regained her focus and targeted Devil Jun.

"Now this is more like it." Devil Jun said with a malicious grin.

**A/N: Yeah, this whole thing was originally going to be the final chapter, where everything was crammed into this one chapter. I decided against the idea coz this story wud be a whole bunch of short chapters and then this extremely long one at the end….kinda odd aint it? Now, this story is definitely ending next chapter…ending with a lil epilogue chap. Hope u liked this chapter, coz I did :D REVIEW!**


	30. An Unexpected Goodbye

**A/N: Yo peoples! This is THEE final chapter, that I promise (But I might include a lil epilogue which'll be Xiaoyin :D) I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been stuck on this one place and it drove me crazy:P I'd like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed and supported me throughout this whole fic: Hibeki, MooNTeARZ, xxTekkenBabexx, Tekkengeek01, henred5, Innocent Nightmare, InfiniteEvil101, xjmaster…uh…that's all I can think of right now:P I'm totally sorry if I missed you out! And also, a big thank you to everyone (whether you reviewed or not) for even bothering to read my story! This story has had so many hits and I'm just over the moon about it!**

**Now, this is definitely not the last you'll hear of Thee Slushee coz I've still got I believe and Clash of Fists and Swords with Hibeki…so I'm not gonna go away any time soon! LOL**

**Hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

**Chapter 30: An Unexpected Goodbye**

Devil Asuka ran at Devil Jun and threw her clawed fist at her. Devil Jun caught her fist and sent Devil Asuka sailing right over her. Devil Asuka caught herself in mid air and flew straight back at Devil Jun, tackling her to the floor. Devil Asuka growled and delivered a powerful blow to the stomach. Devil Jun yelped in pain but the pain had disappeared instantly as she threw Devil Asuka off her. The two engaged in an intense fight as Kazuya, Jin and Xiaoyu watched from afar.

"How will we turn her back to normal?" Xiaoyu asked Jin and Kazuya.

"She'll run out of energy eventually." Kazuya stated in a low, monotone voice.

"We just can't wait for her to run out of energy! Who knows what Ms Kazama might do to her." Xiaoyu said with fear stirring within her.

"Mother can release the devil from us so we can't really go near her…" Jin stated seriously. He turned to Xiaoyu.

"It's a good thing you're here Xiao, 'cause you're the only one that has a chance of turning her back to normal." Jin said sternly. Xiaoyu was taken aback by this request.

"Me? I'm not sure if I can do it. Asuka isn't exactly on our side anymore. She could turn against me easily and both of them could be on me." Xiaoyu said, fear overriding any other emotion that was present.

"If we go, there could be more than just Asuka as devil." Jin said. Xiaoyu thought for a few seconds. _Not like I have much choice anyway…_ Xiaoyu looked back up at Jin with determination on her face.

"Ok. I'll do it." She turned towards the fighting duo and gulped. _Here goes nothing_. Xiaoyu unleashed one of her battle cries and sprinted towards Devil Asuka and Devil Jun. The two looked Xiaoyu's way to see a pair of feet being launched at them as Xiaoyu jumped into the air and performed a jump kick. Devil Jun had jumped out of the way and Devil Asuka prepared to fly up but was caught by Xiaoyu's kick. Xiaoyu recovered quickly and took a cautious step back.

"Asuka! I know you can hear me!" Xiaoyu shouted at the fallen Devil Asuka. Devil Asuka had stood up and eyed Xiaoyu angrily.

"Fight it Asuka! I know you can." Xiaoyu continued to shout. Before Devil Asuka could do anything, Devil Jun had switched back to her own fighting style and hit Xiaoyu with a powerful roundhouse kick. Xiaoyu shrieked and spun through the air, meeting the hard, marble floors once more. Xiaoyu performed a quick backward roll, feeling a little disorientated. Devil Jun had switched to Christie's rhythmic fighting style and swung her feet towards Xiaoyu's shins. The two kicks caused Xiaoyu to execute a side wards flip. Xiaoyu had rolled to her feet, side-stepped and delivered a graceful low sweep. The attack caught Devil Jun off guard and had sent her flipping. Xiaoyu followed up the attack by throwing her left foot over her shoulder. She executed a couple of backhand slaps and to finish off the juggle, she brought both arms up and slammed them down.

Devil Asuka appeared to be on Xiaoyu's side for now as she had stomped on Devil Jun. The smile that appeared on Xiaoyu's face faded as Devil Asuka's eyes met hers and she rushed at her. Xiaoyu instantly crossed her arms to block the incoming attack from Devil Asuka, which happened to be a right uppercut. Xiaoyu's attempted guard did very little to protect her as Devil Asuka's claws had bruised the skin on her arms. Xiaoyu gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming out in pain. Xiaoyu executed a perfect back flip, but this was blocked easily by Devil Asuka. Devil Asuka jumped in the air, spun around and dealt a powerful kick aimed at Xiaoyu's head.

Xiaoyu quickly settled in her Phoenix stance to dodge the attack. She jumped into the air and performed a spin kick of her own. Devil Asuka caught Xiaoyu's foot and, using her momentum, swung Xiaoyu across the floor. Devil Jun took hold of Xiaoyu's arms and held them behind her back as she was getting up. Xiaoyu couldn't wriggle herself out of Devil Jun's vice-like grip, and to make matters worse, she couldn't stand up because Devil Jun was forcing her to stay on the ground…so Xiaoyu was stuck on her knees. Devil Asuka slowly approached the struggling Xiaoyu with a sadistic smile on her face. Xiaoyu looked up at her best friend; lips trembling and a horrified expression. Devil Asuka lifted a metal claw and slowly clenched it, preparing herself for the punishment she was going to deal. Xiaoyu forced herself to close her eyes and turn away.

"Asuka, no!" Xiaoyu heard Jin shout desperately as Devil Asuka dealt her first punch. Xiaoyu heard a shriek as the punch Devil Asuka delivered was actually aimed at Devil Jun. The grip on Xiaoyu's shoulder had weakened and Xiaoyu wriggled herself free from Devil Jun and scrambled away from her. Devil Jun switched to Steve's rhythmic fighting style and threw a quick jab at Devil Asuka. Devil Asuka took a step back to dodge the attack and flew up into the air. Devil Asuka, once again, prepared herself to deal another powerful laser beam. The laser beam rocketed through the air, straight towards Devil Jun with surprising accuracy. Devil Jun appeared to have more tricks up her sleeve as a sneaky smirk spread across her face. She sliced her right hand through the air like a knife and the laser beam had instantly changed direction to avoid her. This wasn't good news for the currently sitting down Xiaoyu, as the laser beam headed directly towards her.

All Xiaoyu could do was close her eyes and wait for the inevitable…but all she felt were two arms wrap around her waist. Xiaoyu gasped and opened her eyes to find white feathers stretching across her vision. She felt warm air on her right shoulder. Xiaoyu turned to her right to find Jin's face right next to hers.

"Angel…" Xiaoyu whispered as her eyes caught the sight of the blue jewel that sat on his forehead. Xiaoyu stared into Jin's eyes and all of a sudden, her face started to heat up. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,_ The voice in Xiaoyu's mind squealed as both Xiaoyu and Jin had frozen in this position. The blood-curdling scream of Devil Asuka had shaken them out of their trance. Jin eased his arms off Xiaoyu's waist and retracted his wings.

"Thanks for saving my life…again." Xiaoyu blurted out with a weak smile on her face as Jin stood up. He helped her to her feet.

"No problem." Jin said with a soft smile on his face, causing Xiaoyu's heart to flutter. He shook his head briskly and snapped his head towards Devil Asuka.

Devil Asuka had touched down on the ground but she looked groggy; swaying from right to left and clutching her forehead as if it might break away from her head. Eventually, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground.

"Asuka!" Xiaoyu cried out in panic and rushed towards her friend's side. The horns and the wings began to retract back into Asuka, her eyes twitching with pain during the process. Jin soon joined Xiaoyu's side and, as if he had done this before, he suspended his palm above Asuka's forehead. There was a bright, white light and the tribal markings and the red jewel that was there had disappeared. Xiaoyu looked up at Jin in amazement.

"How'd you know you had to do that?" Xiaoyu asked him. Jin blinked, the jewel on his forehead disappearing and his wings retracting painlessly. He brought his palm to his face. He glanced down at his sister and then at Xiaoyu.

"I…don't know." Jin replied.

* * *

Devil Jun blinked, the eerie golden glow in her eyes diminishing. Devil Jun panted with exhaustion and she had finally taken notice of her surroundings. Kazuya started to approach Jun, as Devil's grasp on her had weakened. 

"J-Jun?" Kazuya asked. Jun snapped her head towards Kazuya.

"Kazuya?" Jun replied. This alone filled Kazuya with relief. His spirits had lifted as soon as Jun said his name. His face formed an expression which hasn't set foot on Kazuya's face for a long time: a smile. Kazuya started jogging towards her but then, his eyes widened in horror.

"Jun! Look out!" Kazuya called out, staring at the wolf spirit behind her. Jun glanced over her shoulder to see the wolf shooting his fist towards her. Jun ducked out of the way and the wolf's fist collided with the marble pillar instead. Jun threw a fist towards the wolf and it plunged into him. Jun tried to retrieve her fist but it was stuck within the wolf, swamp green vines swirling around her arm.

"Jun!" Kazuya screamed and sprinted towards the wolf, but it was too late. It had engulfed the love of his life. Various strands of yellow matter twisted together to form the wolf's legs. The wolf stared at its hands in amazement. It was no longer just a spirit. Kazuya's fists clenched with anger and were shaking from the fire that raged within Kazuya.

"You bastard!" Kazuya said with pure rage and he sprinted towards the wolf. Kazuya dealt a powerful blow to the side, making the wolf stagger back, but Kazuya was far from finished with his onslaught. He spun around and threw a violent kick to the wolf's chest, sending him across the marble floor. Kazuya was upon the wolf and he stomped the wolf into the ground. Kazuya sunk into his fighting stance and allowed the wolf enough time to get up. Before the wolf could do anything though, Kazuya took hold of its hand, kicked him in the back of the head and used that same foot to kick it in the face. With a couple of spins, blue lightning started spiraling around Kazuya. Just as the wolf got up, it was knocked in the face by an awesome uppercut, launching it straight into the air. Kazuya, once again, settled in his fighting stance and awaited the rise of the wolf. The wolf slowly rose from the ground but it started to bulge out irregularly. Kazuya dropped his guard and stared at it in confusion.

The wolf bloated until it exploded, with yellow threads flying everywhere and green gloop splashing onto the floor. Out of those yellow threads came Jun, covered in purple slime. Kazuya waded through the green liquid and squatted beside her. Jun propped herself onto her elbows and the yellow glow had disappeared, revealing soft, hazel eyes.

"Jun?" Kazuya asked once more. Jun looked up at Kazuya. She immediately threw her arms around Kazuya's neck.

"Kazuya! I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt anyone." Jun sobbed. Kazuya put his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"I know you didn't. I'm the one that should be sorry." Kazuya consoled. Jun looked up at Kazuya with tear-stricken cheeks.

"Giving you my blood was dangerous. Now you have to live with the horrible curse." Kazuya explained, regret turning inside him, Jin's voice echoing throughout his mind: _You turned her into one of us?_ Jun wiped her tears, relieved herself from Kazuya's embrace and stood up.

"No, Kazuya. I'm not going to live with it." A look of confusion landed on Kazuya's features.

"I can feel the devil inside me slowing devouring my soul. It would not be long before I die once again." Jun explained with sadness. A look of horror had now established itself on Kazuya's face and he gasped.

"No! You can't go. I won't let this happen!" Kazuya exclaimed, standing up.

"Kazuya…" Jun said lovingly and stroked his face with her pale hand.

"It was destiny that I had to die on the day Ogre attacked. When you saved me, you had disrupted it. Fate had just simply found its way back." Jun explained. Kazuya shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I'm not going to lose you again!" Kazuya said angrily, tears starting to build up in his eyes. Jun lifted her hand of his cheek and stroked his hair. She bought her lips to meet his and the two engaged in a passionate kiss. Kazuya was caught off guard but he slowly wrapped his arms around Jun's waist. Jun pulled away and peeled Kazuya's arms off her waist.

"I need to say something to the children before I go. Take care Kazuya." Jun finally spun around and started walking towards Jin, Xiaoyu and the unconscious Asuka.

* * *

"Ahh! My head. What happened?" Asuka mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. 

"You went devil crazy again." Xiaoyu replied simply. Jin's eyes were set on the figure walking towards them. He stood up and rested in his fighting stance. Even thought Devil Jun was not his mother, he felt reluctant to fight her in battle. There was something different about her.

"How come there's no wolf-thingee behind her?" Asuka asked. That was it. The wolf spirit behind her had disappeared. Jin dropped his guard and stared at Jun in confusion. His eyes darted to another figure in the distance, who was his father. Kazuya had sunken to his knees and dealt a punch to the marble floor. Jin's eyebrows knotted in confusion at his father's acts but when Jun drew closer, he averted his attention back to her.

"M-Mother, is that you?" Jin asked. Jun nodded solemnly.

"Jin, Asuka," Jun addressed, looking back from Jin and Asuka.

"And, of course, Miss Ling." Jun added, looking at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu stood up slowly and bowed in respect.

"Ms Kazama." Xiaoyu said politely. Jun smiled at the girl's courtesy.

"You two have made me such a proud mother," Jun began. "You both have become excellent fighters and I'm glad to see that you are looking out for each other."

"Jin…the grades you got in school have made me so proud of you. You have also become quite a handsome man." Jun said, approaching Jin. His cheeks flushed red at the last thing she said.

"I know that after my 'death', you have shut yourself away from the other people in your life. Jin, you should open up to the ones you love or they would be pushed further and further away from you, until they don't even know you anymore…" Jun advised. She hugged him, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She backed away and wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong, mother?" Jin asked but Jun just ignored his question. She turned to Asuka.

"Asuka…I've heard from your uncle that you have been standing up for defenseless children who were being bullied. I am very proud of you." Her voice became slightly shaky but she managed to maintain it.

"But I've heard that you've also solved a lot of problems by knockout. Try to find other methods instead of violence." Jun chuckled and also embraced Asuka. Finally, she turned to Xiaoyu.

"Both of you are very lucky to have a friend like Miss Ling." Jun stated. Xiaoyu smiled weakly.

"Yeah…well, they were in trouble and they needed my help so…" Xiaoyu started but then trailed off shortly after. Jun giggled.

"You have done so much to help this family lead a normal life but unfortunately, it's not supposed to be that way." Jun sighed.

"Children, I'm afraid that I can't stay in this world for long." Jun informed.

"Why not?" Asuka asked.

"The devil in my blood is slowly eating away at my soul. It won't be long before I die." Jun explained. Jin's fists shook with rage.

"Damn Kazuya. If he didn't use HIS blood, then you could live on without the curse." Jin said with gritted teeth. Jin shook her head slowly.

"I wasn't going to get blood soon enough so if it hadn't been for Kazuya, I would've died then instead of now." Jun said.

"But you can't go now! I've only just met you!" Asuka whined.

"I'm sorry Asuka but I have to…" Tears began to flow freely down Jun's cheeks, and they also started to build up in Jin's, Asuka's, even Xiaoyu's eyes.

"Goodbye." Jun said softly. She closed her eyes and began to levitate. There was a sudden gust of wind that circled around Jun, her jet-black hair swirling around violently. There was a bright, white light and Jun Kazama was gone. The three looked at each other.

"I can't believe she's actually gone now." Asuka broke the silence.

"It was good to see her as herself for one last time." Jin said.

"You guys were lucky to have such a nice woman as your mother." Xiaoyu said. The three stood there in silence. Sobs echoed throughout the mansion room and Xiaoyu realized it was coming from Kazuya. Asuka had begun to walk towards him until Jin caught hold of her shoulder.

"Asuka! What are you doing?" Jin asked.

"I'm going to talk to our Dad. We should be there to comfort him. Losing Mum like that must've been huge for him." Asuka shrugged off Jin's grasp and continued to walk towards Kazuya. Xiaoyu and Jin glanced at each other and Xiaoyu began to follow her. Jin sighed and followed behind Xiaoyu and Asuka.

"No! Why does this have to happen?" Kazuya asked himself, his fist bleeding from constantly pounding the ground, but the pain didn't matter to him. His physical pain was nothing compared to all the emotions that were flowing through him. Asuka squatted down beside Kazuya and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kazuya looked up to see the warm smile of Asuka.

"It's OK, Dad." Asuka said comfortingly.

"How could it be OK? She's gone…" Kazuya said quietly. Xiaoyu motioned Jin to come over and help comfort his father. Jin shook his head. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. Jin sighed and walked over. He squatted beside Asuka and looked at his father, who was a broken man.

"Mum was a great person…but you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened." Asuka continued.

"Yes I can, it was my fault." Kazuya continued.

"Listen to yourself!" Jin bellowed. Asuka and Xiaoyu were glaring at him and Kazuya was staring at his son in confusion.

"She said it wasn't your fault that she died! She was supposed to die when Ogre attacked! All you did was delay her death." Jin growled.

"Jin!" Asuka scolded.

"Jin's right. I shouldn't be in self pity. She was destined to die…" Kazuya admitted, but there was still a tinge of sadness in his voice. He stood up and looked at his children…and then saw Xiaoyu in the distance.

"I swear! There was nothing I could do! The time machine thing kinda…" Xiaoyu immediately started as Kazuya started to walk towards her. She paused when she no longer saw that look of anger and hatred in his eyes. _Is he gonna pummel me…or not?_ Xiaoyu questioned herself as Kazuya drew closer.

"Listen, I'm sorry for trying to kill you earlier." Kazuya apologized. Xiaoyu veered back in surprise with a blank look on her face.

"Really?" Xiaoyu asked dumbly.

"You were just trying to save me and I tried to kill you in return." Kazuya continued.

"Uh…well…you're forgiven." Xiaoyu said with her wide smile. Kazuya looked up at her in confusion.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness." Xiaoyu said in reply to Kazuya's expression.

"Even if I almost killed you…twice?" Kazuya asked. Xiaoyu pretended to have a long think about it.

"Of course, silly!" Xiaoyu said. _I'm glad I'm on good terms with him now._

**A/N: PHEW! Finally! The end of Phoenix Tail has been reached! Once again, thank you to EVERYBODY that bothered to even read my story! It's been so much fun writing this story! Also, if Gwendy just happens to be reading this, ur stories are totally awesome! And I'm really sorry…kinda used ur idea of Kazuya saving Jun and then donating his blood to her. I doubt ud b reading this but that is a huge inspiration to heaps of ppl on and I'd just like to thank u!**

**I'm sorry this final chapter has taken so long! I was stuck at this one point of the story for AAAAAGGGGEEESSSS! But finally, its finished. I mite do a lil epilogue chap which'll be totally Xiaoyin. Sorry about the sudden ending, I needed to end it then and there somehow.**

**Review and tell me what u think!**


	31. Going home

**A/N: Hey peoples! Now heres the lil Xiaoyin chapter I promised :D It wont b all out mushy but probably a lil sumthing that makes you think "Awwww…" Well, hopefully anyways.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 31: Going home**

"_Flight 207 for England is boarding in 1 hour. Please proceed to Gate 4 now."_ Steve sighed and looked at his friends for the last time.

"Well, that'll be mine…" Steve stated glumly. Before he could bend down and extract the handle from his wheelie suitcase, Julia wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve was surprised by the action but he gently patted her back.

"I'm gonna miss you…"Julia whispered.

"We all will." Christie stated, embracing Steve along with Julia, followed by Xiaoyu, Asuka and Miharu. Steve chuckled.

"Don't worry luvs, I'll definitely be back next tournament, which shouldn't be long." Steve reassured.

"They better not announce it while we're flying back home!" Hwoarang stated with obvious annoyance. Steve broke himself free from the group hug and walked up to Hwoarang.

"I'm gonna miss all your li'le **(A/N: You kno sum British ppls like Jamie Oliver, when they say little, they don't pronounce the T's so its like li'le?) **comments." Steve said, a friendly smirk coming to his face. Hwoarang and Steve slapped their hands together and guy hugged.

"And I'm gonna miss your…er…accent." Hwoarang joked. Steve shook his head and returned to his traveling bag. He lifted the handle and began wheeling it away. He looked over his shoulder and waved at the group and they all waved back.

"Seeya next tourney!" Steve called before turning back around, a few tears forming in his eyes.

"Man! What's the point in you guys like going when you're just going to end up coming back here in like a few months?" Miharu complained.

"It might not be a while until the next tournament. The gap between the 2nd and 3rd was 19 years." Julia stated matter-of-factly. Miharu pouted.

"Yeah, but tournaments now-a-days come like every few months." Miharu whined.

"Oh come on, there's still email and text and phone." Christie pointed out.

"I guess so…" Miharu said, a soft smile reaching her face.

"But why do you have to go, Xiao!" Miharu asked.

"Yeah, Xiao. Why don't you stay here with us?" Asuka added. Xiaoyu shook her head.

"Guys, I've stayed here for long enough…and besides, I should really go home, back to my family." Xiaoyu reasoned, thinking about seeing her family again after the two years she's been in Japan.

"But Xiao! I won't have a school buddy anymore…and I haven't finished learning your fighting style majigee yet." Miharu protested.

"You're a social butterfly, Miharu. You'll make new friends…and you've learned loads! Maybe at the next tournament, you can show me some of the new tricks you've invented?" Xiaoyu calmly stood against Miharu's pleads.

"You better be back next tourney, Xiao." Asuka said, sounding like she was ordering Xiaoyu. She giggled in response.

"You can count on me coming back for the next tournament." Xiaoyu stated enthusiastically.

* * *

After Hwoarang, Christie and Julia left for their flights, it was just Xiaoyu, Asuka and Miharu left. Xiaoyu glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time. It read 9:50 PM. She was meant to start heading to Gate 15 about 20 minutes ago but she was reluctant on moving without seeing Jin.

"Xiao, you should start heading off now." Asuka said, her eyes beginning to water.

"No, I want to – "

"If you don't, you'll miss your flight." Miharu interrupted Xiaoyu, tears streaking down her cheeks. Xiaoyu embraced Miharu in a friendly hug, tears beginning to build up in her own eyes. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and stood away from her two friends. With a bleak wave, she started to wheel away all her luggage in a trolley.

"Xiao!" Jin's deep voice reached Xiaoyu's ears and she froze on the spot.

"Jin?" Xiaoyu asked with disbelief as she spun around slowly. Asuka and Miharu cast a look over their shoulders to see Jin jogging towards them.

"Hey Jin!" Miharu called but Jin did not seem to even glance at her as he jogged past them. Asuka placed her hands on her hips.

"Sad one, bro!" Asuka scalded but it went unnoticed.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu squealed and she threw her arms around Jin's neck. Jin responded by wrapping his arms around her waist instead of the standard 'freezing when their bodies came into contact with each other.'

"I'm so glad I could see you one last time before I go home." Xiaoyu whispered as they hugged.

"Xiao…I couldn't thank you enough for helping me, Asuka…my family in fact." Jin said softly. Xiaoyu pulled away from him and stared into his soft, brown eyes.

"I couldn't let you and your sis wreak havoc on the world, now could I?" Xiaoyu joked, giggling afterwards.

"Xiaoyu," Jin said her full name in a serious tone. Xiaoyu stared at him intently.

"You have been my best friend, and only friend, since when we were in school together. After the third tournament, one of the reasons why I didn't just stay in Australia the rest of my life…"Jin paused, breaking eye contact.

"Was to see your smile again." Jin finished. His cheeks flushed, feeling embarrassed. Xiaoyu was in awe from what Jin had just said. A smile found its way onto her face.

"Awwww, Jin. That was so sweet." Xiaoyu placed both her hands on Jin's face and brought her lips up to meet his.

"_This is the final call for Flight 192 for China. Please report to Gate 15 immediately."_ The monotone voice of the intercom lady sounded out through the airport. Xiaoyu immediately broke the kiss and hugged Jin.

"It was good to see you again." Xiaoyu approached her trolley and began wheeling it away.

"Are you coming to the next tournament?" Jin asked.

"You betcha!" Xiaoyu formed her victory sign on her outstretched palm and she hastily proceeded to Gate 15.

**A/N: So wat did ya'll think about that one? Was it "awwwww" material? I sure do hope so! Made me go "Awwwww" in the middle of writing it! Sorry if its really short...I cant really make a chapter like this insanely long, its just the epilogue.Well, that concludes Phoenix Tail. There may b a sequel…but not for a long time! I've still got I believe and Clash of Fists and Swords with Hibeki so I aint goin away anytime soon!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
